Les créatures magiques
by sorciere noire
Summary: Des veelas, des loups, obligés de se cacher pour survivre. Un ministre qui veut l'extermination des hybrides, Un Harry Potter qui complote et un amour contrarié. Quel en sera le dénouement?
1. Harry Potter, auror

Harry Potter, auror.

-Bordel de Salazar ! La chasse aux mangemorts ! Non mais vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour aider les autres, rugit Harry Potter en avançant entre les arbres hauts, écartant de son passage ronces et branches mortes qui le gênaient.

L'œil aux aguets et l'adrénaline qui montait par couche successive dans son corps et qui le faisait se sentir indestructible et sûr de lui, rendait le jeune homme bien décidé à finir sa journée par une autre capture de mangemorts. Ceux-ci le baladaient un peu partout mais il finissait toujours par les prendre dans ses filets comme de vulgaires proies.

L'auror Potter, un magnifique homme de vingt-et-un ans qui accusait un mètre quatre-vingt, au corps svelte et souple. D'où l'on devinait sous sa chemise noire des muscles bien dessinés, un ventre plat, une taille fine mais sans trop, rouspétait parce qu'il était encore de sortie par cette chaleur infernale.

Un homme superbe, tout simplement superbe, pensaient les gens qui le croisaient dans les rues de Pré-au-lard ou à Londres quand il s'y rendait. Ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes rondes attiraient le regard, ses cheveux qu'il avait coupé étaient moins en broussailles même s'il restait par-ci par-là quelques épis qu'il ne pouvait aplatir, pas faute d'essayer pourtant.

Il n'en restait pas moins un homme séduisant au possible et qui pourtant ne se souciait nullement de son apparence pour le plus grand désespoir de ses amis Ron et Blaise. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis, il était encore une fois dans une situation que les autres auraient qualifié de téméraire pour ne pas dire dangereuse.

Harry pointa sa baguette devant lui et en marchant lentement épiait le moindre bruit. Bon d'accord dans une forêt pas facile avec tout ce qui y traînait ! En attendant avec trois assassins qui ne se trouvaient pas loin devant lui il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Heureusement qu'il était plutôt doué de sa baguette, il faut dire aussi que son combat contre Voldemort avait été rude et qu'il avait fallu user de sortilèges particuliers que Snape avait eu la patience et surtout l'obstination de lui enseigner pendant sa dernière année d'école à Poudlard.

L'auror sourit perfidement puis s'arrêta, machinalement il relâcha ses doigts sur sa baguette, il devait lui donner de la liberté, plus facile pour lancer des sorts, ceux-ci partiraient plus vite et seraient plus efficaces. Quelque chose que Snape lui avait appris pendant les cours particuliers et qui lui avaient grandement servi par la suite.

Le survivant huma les hommes, il sentit leurs peurs, ils étaient là devant et ils étaient trois. Trois lâches qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de livrer au ministère et au ministre Rufus Scrimgeour plus particulièrement, il fallait bien lui mettre quelque chose sous la dent à celui-là ! Sans compter que son acolyte et chef des aurors, Justus Gaylor, voulait des résultats lui aussi. Il portait vraiment mal son prénom cet homme-là, il n'y avait pas pire ordure au monde que cet auror à la solde du ministre.

Le jeune homme s'avança et parvint dans une petite clairière assez grande quand-même pour s'y tenir à quatre assez éloignés les uns des autres. Il faisait chaud et sa chemise lui collait à la peau malgré la légère fraîcheur des arbres. Il les aperçut qui l'attendaient de front, ils avaient décidé de l'attaquer à trois pour ne lui laisser aucune chance.

Des inconscients fatalement! Harry reconnut Avery Junior, Amycius Carrow et Crabbe senior.

-A votre place, messieurs, je n'essaierais même pas, leur dit-il voulant éviter un bain de sang, chose qu'il n'aimait pas généralement et même qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout malgré sa puissance magique.

-Tu as peur ? Potter, se targua Crabbe qui ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler comme à son habitude. Tu ne te sens pas le courage de nous vaincre ?

-Là n'est pas la question Crabbe, le tout est de savoir si vous tenez à votre vie.

-On y tient justement Potter ! Ricana le mangemort imposant par son poids mais pas par son intelligence. C'est pour ça que nous mettons toutes les chances de notre côté, nous sommes trois et tu es seul, qu'est-ce que tu crois qui va arriver à ton avis ?

-A mon avis, fit semblant de réfléchir le Gryffondor tout en restant sur ses gardes, ce qui énerva prodigieusement les autres. Et bien je pense que, ou je vous attache comme des saucissons et je vous livre au ministre, ou au pire ou au mieux c'est selon vous, je vous tue.

-Toujours aussi présomptueux et fat, monsieur Potter, s'agaça Avery en le menaçant de sa baguette l'œil mauvais et calculateur.

-Vous devriez y penser, n'oubliez pas les autres qui comme vous ont cru pouvoir m'abattre et qui sont morts. Tiens, comme Malfoy par exemple ! Et je ne cite que celui-là car la liste serait trop longue messieurs, mais je suis sûr que vous en savez quelque chose ! Se vanta Harry alors qu'il n'en était rien et que le blond se portait comme un charme dans un endroit qu'il avait secrètement trouvé et aménagé avec ses deux complices Ron et Blaise.

-Un jour vous paierez, Potter ! Un jour votre chance tournera et peut-être ce sera aujourd'hui, cria le troisième larron qui devenait rouge de colère de voir Harry si tranquille devant eux comme s'il ne les craignait pas, comme s'ils étaient vraiment insignifiants.

-Bon je n'ai pas que ça à faire, messieurs, décidez-vous ! Les exhorta le Gryffondor impatient. Là je vous signale qu'on perd du temps et franchement j'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de quelques mangemorts sur le retour qui ne sont plus bons à rien.

L'impudence du garçon puis son sans-gêne et sa désinvolture firent que les mangemorts se jetèrent sur lui comme un seul homme tant la provocation du jeune sorcier était flagrante. Ils étaient carrément enragés ne réfléchissant plus avec précaution au problème Potter, ils se perdaient eux même dans leur aveuglement à se venger du survivant.

Ca marche à tous les coups, pensa Harry en voyant les autres perdre patience et foncer têtes baissées comme des taureaux furieux vers lui.

Là il n'avait plus qu'à lancer son sortilège de sa baguette qui allait les envelopper dans une toile épaisse et de sa main il pouvait les désarmer et faire en sorte de les faire taire pour ne pas entendre les injures qui allaient fuser à son encontre comme à chaque fois qu'il attrapait des fugitifs. Son dictionnaire d'insultes grandissait de jour en jour et à ce rythme-là il les connaîtra tous avant la fin de l'année.

Aucun de ces idiots n'avait pensé à lui demander comment il se faisait qu'il les avait trouvés aussi facilement. Bah ! De toute façon il ne leur aurait pas répondu alors à quoi bon !

Harry rangea sa baguette d'un geste négligeant dans la poche de son pantalon après que les mangemorts se soient retrouvés ficelés comme des saucissons, juste comme il l'avait prévu. Puis il refit demi-tour et repartit vers ses amis qu'il avait laissé plus loin et qui s'occupaient de mettre la main sur les deux autres fuyards

Il trouva Ron et Blaise assis bien tranquillement sur un tronc d'arbre discutant agréablement comme s'ils se trouvaient autour d'une table en train de siroter une bonne tasse de thé comme des vieilles demoiselles bavardes.

-Ben c'est ça les gars, prenez vos aises ! Les taquina-t-il en souriant tout en jetant un œil aux deux prisonniers couchés à leurs pieds qui ruminaient sous leurs baillons et qui roulaient des yeux fous de colère.

-Déjà fini Harry ? Demanda le rouquin aux yeux bleus en se levant.

-Oui, je les ai laissé là-bas, on enverra une équipe de nettoyage une fois qu'on sera au quartier des aurors et plus vite rentré plus vite fini, j'ai encore mon rapport à écrire et je rentre chez moi, je suis fourbu.

-Pauvre chochotte Potter ! On va te plaindre, rigola Blaise en se levant lui aussi du tronc tout en donnant un coup de pied à un mangemort qui le regardait méchamment.

-Tu peux rire, Blaise, dit Harry en leur faisant signe qu'ils devaient transplaner pour repartir dans leur bureau. Mais je suis levé depuis les aurores moi !

Les trois hommes se mirent côte à côte et disparurent subitement pour réapparaître dans une salle du quartier des aurors. Le Gryffondor rejoignit son propre bureau et laissa Ron et Blaise partir aux douches pour ensuite se rendre chez eux, après tout il était déjà vingt heures passés et voilà au moins deux bonnes heures qu'ils auraient dû être rentrés chez eux. Sans compter que le soir ils avaient souvent du travail supplémentaire, un travaille que le ministère ne devait surtout pas avoir vent sinon ils étaient fichus.

Harry s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil et sortit sans entrain un parchemin et une plume de son tiroir qu'il posa sur son bureau. Puis dans un sursaut il se souvint qu'il devait envoyer sur place les nettoyeurs enlever les corps bien ligotés des mangemorts, des hommes auxquels il n'avait laissait aucune chance de s'en sortir, ils avaient choisi leur voix ils en paieraient les conséquences.

Il y avait des exceptions bien sûr comme Lucius qui était un veela et qui avait été enrôlé de force dans l'armée de Voldemort comme tant d'autres alors qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, embrigadés par un père ou un parent sans scrupule. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il agissait à la légère il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Ses enquêtes au sujet des mangemorts affirmés étaient complètes et il savait qui l'était vraiment ou pas.

La bouteille de whisky arriva jusqu'à la table et remplit seule le verre jusqu'à ras bord puis lévita tranquillement jusqu'à la main du jeune sorcier sans en renverser une goutte. L'auror le but, reposa le verre et se mit à écrire son rapport en occultant le fait qu'il avait été averti par des lutins des bois que des mangemorts s'amusaient à tuer en se servant d'eux comme cibles vivantes, juste pour passer le temps.

Avec la connerie du ministère et de Gaylor en ce moment il ne préférait pas prendre de risque, Scrimgeour pourrait bien avoir l'idée saugrenue de tenir les lutins des bois pour responsables et l'autre en profiter pour les exterminer. C'était à se demander si une araignée n'était pas parvenue jusqu'à leur cervelle pour le leur grignoter petit à petit tant leurs idées devenaient de plus en plus bizarres à ces deux-là.

Pourquoi le ministre voulait éradiquer les autres races ? Finalement il ressemblait à Voldemort ! Ses idéaux étaient les mêmes mais là il avait l'aval du chef des aurors et de ses concitoyens. Encore que là à bien y réfléchir il en doutait un peu, les gens avaient peur pour la plupart et n'osaient donner leurs opinions, même la gazette s'était tue après la disparition de plusieurs de ses journalistes et les gens commençaient à frôler les murs le soir et à murmurer entre eux des choses que le ministre n'aimerait pas entendre.

Harry finit d'écrire dans un souffle d'énervement puis envoya son parchemin par le chemin des airs et se leva pour rejoindre la salle de transplanage et repartir chez lui avant qu'on ne l'interpelle pour discuter, il n'en n'avait pas envie ce soir. Ce soir était le jour où Snape avait disparu il y avait déjà quatre ans de cela maintenant.

Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour le retrouver pourtant à chaque fois il revenait bredouille, il en avait parcouru du chemin en balai et fait des enquêtes sans aucun succès.

C'est à croire qu'on lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues et il savait qui faisait ça et ça le rendait fou de colère de savoir qu'Albus gardait ses secrets avec implacabilité. Pas moyen de lui soutirer une quelconque information à ce vieux bonhomme, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ah ça non ! Cette fois-ci il allait parler de gré ou de force. Le vieil homme voulait jouer et bien lui aussi il était fort à ce jeu-là.

Le Gryffondor revint chez lui dans un manoir qu'il avait acheté dès le début de ses études d'auror pas très loin de Pré-au-lard et se rendit directement dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement monta dans le bac à douche et ouvrit les robinets à fond pour sentir enfin l'eau couler sur son dos endolori et ses membres fourbus.

Le jeune homme partit dans ses songes et se rappela qu'un soir de juin pendant sa dernière année de cours à Poudlard, la veille des vacances, il était allé voir le maître des potions. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments cette nuit-là avant qu'ils ne se perdent de vue. Dernière chance, avait-il pensé.

Il avait pris un risque, il le savait très bien surtout qu'il était deux heures du matin et que l'autre allait vociférer avant de l'avoir entendu et que probablement il allait encore l'insulter et le renvoyer avant de l'avoir écouté. Même pendant les cours particuliers l'homme restait égal à lui-même, impossible et insultant.

Les mains moites, Harry était dans les cachots à la porte du bureau du ténébreux professeur de potions. Anxieux et nerveux il tapa et entra quand l'homme cria ou plutôt aboya de l'autre côté d'un ton absolument pas engageant. C'aurait été un première année il se serait enfui en courant et se serait caché au fond de son lit pour ne plus croiser le terrible professeur de potions.

-Potter ! Grogna l'homme en ouvrant la porte. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné, lui avait-il dit en le toisant de ses magnifiques yeux noirs quand Harry pénétra dans le bureau. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de venir me déranger !

-Je voudrais vous parler professeur, accordez-moi cinq minutes ce ne sera pas long.

L'homme souffla, il aurait voulu éviter cette confrontation qui allait le rendre encore plus mal qu'il n'était déjà. Il devait renvoyer Harry sur le champ quitte à être désagréable comme d'habitude. Et puis il était sûr que le gamin venait ici juste pour le narguer une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

-Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir et plus précisément dans votre lit en train de dormir, Potter ! Alors retournez-y, vous ne voudriez pas faire perdre des points à votre maison le dernier soir je suppose, le menaça Snape.

-Non, mais je veux vous parler, monsieur.

-A cette heure de la nuit ! Oh ! Mais il est vrai, ajouta l'homme narquois. Que monsieur Potter n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, monsieur Potter vient déranger les gens à deux heures du matin sans état d'âme et sans se demander si ça ne gêne pas les autres.

-Harry, monsieur, répliqua le Gryffondor irrité que Snape l'appelle toujours Potter en crachant dédaigneusement.

-Quoi !

-Je m'appelle Harry, avait-il répété en se disant que l'homme allait l'écharper.

-Je le sais ça, Potter, dit-il en insistant bien sur le nom.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne le dites pas ?

-Parce que vous êtes mon élève et que je suis votre professeur, mais là n'est pas la question je crois. Dites-moi de quoi vous vouliez me parler qu'on en finisse au plus vite je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Harry avait pensé sur le coup que ce n'était une bonne idée et puis flûte après tout ! Il n'était pas venu jusque-là pour rien, il devait le lui dire, après il sera trop tard il le savait. Le jeune sorcier avait regardé le professeur qui avait froncé les sourcils et il s'était dit que ça, vraiment, ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Bon tant pis je me lance et advienne que pourra, c'était-il dit avec un regain de témérité en avançant d'un pas.

-Je suis venu vous parler de mes sentiments envers vous, avait-il lâché dans un souffle sans quitter son regard pénétrant.

-Je connais vos sentiments envers moi, Potter, avait répondu l'homme avec hargne et colère se retenant de lui claquer une autre remarque acerbe bien sentie.

-Vous savez ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ! Alors que personne n'était au courant, Se demanda le garçon surpris.

-Bien sûr, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je connais votre haine votre mépris et votre dégoût à mon encontre.

Alors là surprise totale ! Il pensait réellement que je le haïssais, moi !

-Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui me méprisez monsieur. Et vous avez bien su m'en faire profiter pendant sept ans. Mais de toute façon je ne parlais pas de ces sentiments-là.

L'homme était resté perplexe puis, de nouveau, froncement de sourcils. L'idée faisait son chemin et j'attendais une réaction qui ne tarda pas.

-Dehors, Potter ! Foutez le camp d'ici !

Bon là c'était pas gagné d'avance c'était sûr il fallait s'y attendre, avec Snape hein ! En attendant je ne bougeais pas de place, mes pieds étaient collés au sol comme du plomb.

-Je suis amoureux de vous, avais-je murmuré sans vraiment croire que je venais de lui dire ça. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître loufoque mais c'est vrai, je n'invente rien et ce n'est pas un piège non plus.

-Potter, je crois vraiment que vous êtes ma punition dans ce bas monde, je veux que vous sortiez de ce bureau et que vous n'y remettiez jamais les pieds.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a des événements qui font que les gens changent, avait-il répondu en se radoucissant. Même si vous avez éliminé Voldemort il reste du danger dans le monde magique.

-Les mangemorts qui ont réussi à prendre la fuite ! Je sais oui et alors ?

-Il n'y a pas qu'eux, il y a des choses que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, vous n'êtes pas prêt à vous engager pleinement une fois de plus, on vous en a déjà demandé tellement. Oubliez-moi Potter, demain matin j'aurais quitté Poudlard pour des raisons que je ne vous dirais pas et qui ne vous regarde pas.

-Ne faites pas ça !

-Harry, gronda Snape qui abaissa ses barrières quelques secondes. Des événements vont avoir lieu, demain matin nous serons partis j'y suis obligé, on m'y oblige !

-Nous !

-Quelqu'un vient avec moi mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez……. par Salazar ! S'agaça le professeur en jetant un livre sur son bureau d'un geste d'énervement en voyant le visage du morveux pâlir atrocement.

-Comment je peux en être sûr moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois……..Je vous laisse, professeur, avait-il ajouté soudain avec tristesse en voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en face de cet homme buté. Je crois que j'ai assez abusé de votre temps, bonsoir monsieur.

-Il n'est rien pour moi qu'un filleul auquel je tiens malgré tout, vous comprenez ? Je ne peux le laisser là il serait en danger lui aussi, se justifia l'homme.

-J'ai compris, murmura le jeune Gryffondor en sentant le démon de la jalousie lui dévorer l'intérieur du ventre, je suis désolé, dit-il en mordillant sa lèvre et en faisant demi-tour. Je ne vous ennuierais plus.

L'homme avait fondu sur lui et l'avait tiré en arrière pour le mettre contre lui. Il ne voulait pas faire ça mais il le fallait pour calmer son démon intérieur.

-Potter, des fois vous êtes vraiment impossible vous savez ça ! J'essaie de vous écarter de mes problèmes, n'en n'avez-vous pas eu assez avec Voldemort ? Essayez de vivre un peu pour vous, vous avez toute votre jeunesse pour ça, évitez les ennuis et vivez que diable !

-Impossible vous le savez bien, monsieur.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi entêté, vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez pénible !

-On me l'a déjà dit oui, répondit le jeune sorcier en respirant avidement l'odeur de l'homme qui se trouvait sous son nez et en posant ses mains sur le torse qu'il devinait puissant.

Harry avait gémit quand il avait senti une main relever son menton et une bouche prendre ses lèvres avec envie et un corps se presser contre le sien. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait répondu ardemment au baiser avant que l'homme ne le lâche et le fasse partir avant de commettre une irréparable erreur.

Un baiser fugace mais empreint de tant de sensations et de passions qu'Harry n'avait jamais pu l'oublier, il savait que c'était lui qu'il voulait, lui et pas un autre et il était quasiment certain qu'il en était de même pour Snape et que l'homme lui avait caché des choses importantes.

Le jeune sorcier revint au présent toujours sous sa douche et secoua sa tête pour enlever les souvenirs qu'il se remémorait souvent. Demain matin il allait tenter une dernière et ultime fois de faire parler Albus et là le vieux rabougri décati avait intérêt à cracher le morceau sinon il pourrait bien survenir un malheur, et Voldemort à côté ce serait du pipi de chat et Albus avait intérêt à rester accroché à ses robes, foi de Potter !

.

Dois-je poursuivre ? Je pense que oui. Nous repartons pour une nouvelle histoire qui vous fera passer un petit moment dans la vie d'Harry Potter et de severus Snape. bonne lecture à tous. sorciere noire.

.


	2. Une adresse arrachée

Une adresse arrachée.

Harry entra dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard après avoir frappé un coup bref et sec contre la porte ronde et finement ouvragée derrière laquelle se terrait le vieil homme. Il n'avait croisé personne dans le château, il est vrai aussi que c'était les vacances et que finalement ça arrangeaient drôlement bien ses affaires.

Sa patience était à bout ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Il allait perdre son sang froid, ça il en était certain. Non mais aussi pourquoi le sénile aux robes farfelues ne lui disait jamais rien ! S'énerva le Gryffondor ! Il voulait des réponses et aujourd'hui ! Il ne supportera pas un autre refus et tant pis si sa magie faisait des siennes, ça sera bien fait pour l'amateur de bonbons acidulés au petit regard pétillant qui n'allait pas le rester longtemps d'ailleurs.

Harry n'en pouvait plus des cachoteries que l'ont faisait derrière son dos, surtout qu'en ce moment il était à cran. De plus ce n'était pas vraiment le jour de lui chercher des poux sur la tête, et si ça continuait comme ça il allait assurément devenir insupportable et faire de la vie d'Albus un enfer, même si jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas nécessairement été un ange auprès du vieil homme.

Le directeur de Poudlard debout près de son phénix dut sentir la colère de l'homme qui entra car son visage d'habitude jovial reflétait de la contrariété. Il arrêta de gratouiller la gorge de l'oiseau et alla s'assoir à son bureau en poussant un imperceptible soupir de lassitude. Harry n'allait jamais capituler, il le savait très bien.

Dumbledore décida, mais sans conviction, qu'il allait encore essayer d'argumenter mais il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver cette fois. Pas devant l'air résolu de l'homme qui était là debout devant lui et qui arborait un air déterminé et calculateur. Il avait bien changé le petit Harry !

Le jeune auror qui le regardait avait un visage incontestablement très décidé et d'après ce qu'il pouvait en sentir en le voyant aussi buté, il savait qu'il ne repartirait pas sans sa réponse. Dumbledore soupira une fois de plus, que les jeunes sont têtus quand ils ont une idée en tête !

-Pour la dernière fois, Albus, attaqua justement ledit jeune homme au regard vert virant sur le noir sans même le saluer. Allez-vous me dire où se trouve Snape ? Je vous préviens je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas cette information !

-Harry, souffla le vieux mage qui commençait à être à bout d'argument depuis des mois voir des années qu'Harry le harcelait. Nous en avons discuté au moins cent-trente fois déjà, je ne peux pas te donner ce renseignement.

-Pourquoi non ? Rugit le survivant en crachant les mots.

-Severus est devenu incontrôlable, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Oui, et vous avez refusé de me dire pourquoi aussi si je me souviens bien, et là je veux savoir ! Ajouta le jeune homme en marchant de long en large dans ce bureau qu'il connaissait si bien pour y être venu de nombreuses fois.

-Harry, soupira le vieil homme las……

-Pas cette fois, Albus, vous ne m'aurez pas avec votre cinéma à deux galions, alors arrêtez tout de suite de me faire culpabiliser sur votre soi-disant vieillesse et autres niaiseries du genre. Je sais que vous êtes en pleine santé, je paris même que vous pétez la forme !

-Assieds-toi et arrête d'user mon parquet, râla Dumbledore furieux d'avoir été démasqué lui qui se croyait bon comédien. Pourquoi reviens-tu ici pour me demander la même chose qu'il y a deux semaines ! Tout serait plus facile si tu ne cherchais pas cet homme désespérément.

-Dites-moi où il est, revint à la charge Harry.

-Pourquoi veux-tu tellement le savoir ? Vous n'avez jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, alors pourquoi ?

-Albus, ne vous faites pas plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes, par Merlin ! Vous savez bien pourquoi et répondez à ma question !

-Je ne peux pas je le lui ai promis.

-A Snape ?

-Oui à Severus, il m'a dit que si je te disais où il se trouvait il reviendrait et qu'après son passage Poudlard ressemblerait à une ruine. Tu sais comment est Severus, toujours à employer les grands mots quand il se sent pris au piège.

-Vous savez qu'il ne fera jamais une chose pareille ! Poudlard est trop précieux pour lui, il aime cette école même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, je sais qu'il aime cet endroit et que ce ne sont que des mots tout ça. Mais une promesse………

-On s'en fout des promesses elles ne sont là que pour les idiots ! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me voir ? Toujours à cause de cette vieille rancune envers mon père et les maraudeurs ?

-Non malheureusement, mais j'aurais préféré vois-tu !

-Alors quoi ? Parlez Albus, ou Poudlard c'est moi qui vais le mettre en ruine et je n'aurais pas les scrupules de Snape je vous préviens. Je suis à bout de patience et si vous vous entêtez je ne réponds plus de rien !

-Quelqu'un veille sur lui, Harry, respecte sa volonté sinon tu en souffriras toi aussi et personne ne voudra de ça.

-Albus, pour la dernière fois dites-moi où se trouve Snape ! Ordonna le jeune sorcier de vingt-et-un ans. Je vais prendre des mesures qui ne vont pas vous plaire.

-Je ne peux rien te dire ! Tenta une dernière fois le vieil homme qui sentait Harry bien décidé à mettre sa menace à exécution.

Le jeune auror respira bruyamment et marmonna entre ses dents quelques mots en fourchelang, là le vieux fou allait réfléchir au sérieux de la situation, pensa-t-il désolé d'en arriver là. Mais il le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, il ne repartira pas sans le renseignement qu'il était venu chercher, il le lui fallait absolument quitte à être déraisonnable.

Le directeur de l'école sentit le château trembler sur ses fondations quelques secondes plus tard, son visage pâlit et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord de son bureau.

-Tu es devenu puissant, fils, très puissant, ajouta Dumbledore en perdant sa bonhommie naturelle.

-J'arrêterais tout une fois que j'aurais un nom ou une adresse, Albus. Et je sais qu'il n'y a personne dans le château, nous sommes en pleine période de vacances d'été donc aucun risque qu'il y ait un élève.

-Tu as tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu es vraiment décidé de le retrouver malgré mes avertissements ?

-Ca fait des années que je vous le dis, alors bien sûr que je veux le retrouver !

-D'accord ! Mais sois bien certain de ton choix, Harry, parce qu'après il sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

-J'attends ! Demanda le jeune homme impérieux.

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie se leva et contourna son bureau pour se placer face à cet homme grand et imposant qu'était devenu Harry Potter.

-Il y a deux personnes impliquées là dedans, deux personnes que tu connais bien, je ne veux qu'en aucun cas tu t'en prennes à eux, lui dit calmement et sérieusement le vieil homme. Ces deux hommes ont promis de le soutenir, de l'aider du mieux qu'ils le pourraient. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour lui venir en aide. Si jamais tu t'en prends à eux tu auras à faire à moi, Harry. N'oublies pas qu'ils ont fait ça pour son bien et surtout à sa demande, je dirais même que Severus les a imploré et pourtant ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, tu peux me croire.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit !

-Tu le verras par toi-même, mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Une fois que tu seras là-bas tu ne pourras pas revenir simplement et te dire que tu n'y retourneras plus, si tu fais ça tu signeras son arrêt de mort. Tu as compris ?

-Dites-moi simplement où il est, adjura le Gryffondor en cessant de faire trembler le château juste en agitant sa main sous le regard soulagé du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie.

-Severus vit dans la meute du professeur Lupin, asséna le vieil homme.

-Chez Remus ? Le Remus qui travaillait ici ? Le Remus qui vit caché et dont je reçois une nouvelle de temps en temps ! Ce Remus-là ? Finit par hurler Harry très en colère. Un Remus qui ne répond pas à mes messages à chaque fois que je lui parle de Snape, et moi pauvre imbécile que je suis qui croyais que c'était parce qu'il avait encore de la rancune contre lui, mais non ! Monsieur Remus était gêné, rigola méchamment le survivant. Monsieur Remus c'est bien foutu de moi, oui !

-Il a fait ce qu'on lui a demandé et je te signale qu'il fallait du courage pour faire ça, plus d'une fois il a failli aller te voir et tout te raconter ce pauvre homme.

-Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait dans ce cas ?

-Nous l'en avons dissuadé.

-Et qui est le deuxième homme qui s'occupe de Severus ? Quoique là je pense en avoir une idée assez précise.

-Tu verras sur place, mais je te préviens encore une fois, Harry, ce que tu vas voir n'est pas du tout ce que tu imagines.

-Je me ferais une opinion par moi-même si vous le permettez, Albus, clama Harry avec courroux.

-Sois prudent quand-même !

-Je le suis toujours, professeur, je le suis toujours ! Dit-il en sortant du bureau sous les yeux d'un homme vraiment fatigué.

Fatigué mais néanmoins curieux de connaître la réaction d'un certain maître des potions qui ne devait certes pas s'attendre à une telle visite. Enfin s'il était conscient et pas tourmenté par ses deux natures.

Mais après tout le Gryffondor avait pris sa décision et il était un adulte maintenant et voilà déjà quatre ans qu'il le tarabustait pour retrouver la trace de Severus, il n'aurait pas tenu un round de plus, ce n'était plus de son âge ces jeux-là. Se cacher pour l'éviter, mentir effrontément, fermer Poudlard pour ne pas le voir ou faire dire qu'il était parti pour la journée. Que de tracas ces deux hommes lui causaient.

Trop épuisant de discuter avec le sauveur du monde sorcier, il avait vraiment changé le petit Harry Potter, de timide il était devenu audacieux et déterminé. Il exprimait tout haut ses colères sans craindre les autres, très persévérant avec ça ! En fait plus rien ne l'effrayait.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs si ont le fixé trop longtemps lui ou sa cicatrice, la gazette du sorcier avait depuis belle lurette cessait de distiller son venin sur lui après qu'il soit allé voir le directeur du journal. Nul ne sut ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là dans le bureau mais l'homme de lettre en sortit pétrifié et Harry en repartit heureux.

Albus Dumbledore pensait, en se rasseyant, qu'Harry allait au devant de grandes désillusions. Ils avaient mis Severus à l'abri de lui-même et du ministère mais surtout à l'abri d'Harry à la propre demande du professeur Snape. Il était temps que le jeune homme se rende compte de ce que le maître des potions était devenu mais là il sera trop tard.

Les deux hommes seront liés irréversiblement et rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer aussitôt que Severus sentira l'odeur du jeune sorcier aux yeux verts.

L'auror Potter parvint aux grilles de Poudlard et retransplana d'abord chez lui dans son manoir qu'il avait acheté avec l'argent que le ministère lui avait alloué pour le meurtre de Voldemort. Les autres disaient sauvetage lui pensait assassinat pur et simple.

Il allait envoyer un parchemin au bureau des aurors pour les avertir qu'il prenait un congé de trente jours, après tout le chef lui devait bien ça. Il avait arrêté plus de mangemorts que tous les autres réunis et n'avait jamais pris un seul jour de congé en plus de deux ans.

Harry plaça sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler une chemise blanche, et en se regardant dans le miroir au dessus de sa commode il vit son regard brillant comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Depuis qu'il avait rendu visite au professeur une certaine nuit à Poudlard en faite !

Il allait le revoir et là ses doutes s'envoleraient, il savait qu'il aimait cet homme à en crever, il n'y en n'aura jamais un autre dans sa vie alors quoiqu'il soit devenu il assumera. Il s'en foutait de ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire il ne le laissera pas tomber, jamais.

Harry sortit de son manoir et en ferma les portes solidement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver exactement là-bas dans la meute de Remus. Il savait où elle se trouvait puisque le loup lui en avait parlé quand il était encore élève à Poudlard. Bien avant que Severus ne disparaisse, il ne s'y était jamais rendu pourtant. Trop de travail, trop de responsabilité, trop de complot autour de lui surtout.

Tout ce qu'il savait de cet endroit était qu'il était situé dans une forêt du côté du sud de l'écosse à un peu plus d'une centaine de kilomètre de là. D'après ce que lui avait raconté le loup-garou ils vivaient tous dans un village qu'ils avaient construit eux-mêmes avec la matière première qui les entourait, et s'il se souvenait bien à l'époque il y avait déjà une trentaine d'habitations. Ils devaient être beaucoup plus nombreux aujourd'hui.

Harry savait aussi que Remus s'y était fait construire sa propre maison, il s'y sentait chez lui, disait-il souvent dans ses missives. Et probablement que c'était là que se trouvaient Snape et Malfoy, Harry se demanda comment le professeur Lupin pouvait les mettre à l'abri les nuits de pleine lune ?

Bah ! Il avait dû trouver une solution ! N'empêche, la tête de Malfoy parmi les loups, il aurait bien aimé voir ça ! Voir le pompeux petit prétentieux avoir peur devait être jouissif, dommage qu'il ait loupé ce spectacle ça devait valoir le coup !

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit, son cœur battit subitement la chamade. Il était près du but, il allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions qu'il s'était tant de fois posées. Il allait savoir pourquoi le maître des potions l'avait fui il y a quatre ans suivit de Draco Malfoy, il restait tellement de zones d'ombres dans cette fuite et pourquoi vouloir l'éviter à tout prix ? Il voulait savoir.

Quand même il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Snape était partie tout simplement parce qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments ? Non impossible qu'il le haïsse à ce point-là ! On ne s'enferme pas dans une meute entourée de lycans dangereux pour échapper à un gamin empressé et maladroit.

Aujourd'hui il n'était plus ce gamin et s'il en avait à nouveau la possibilité il le lui dirait clairement dans les yeux sans se faire rejeter, bien face à face. Pas d'échappatoire possible pour l'homme de ses pensées au caractère acariâtre mais magnifique à ses yeux.

Comment était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Un soir tout simplement alors qu'il se promenait au bord du lac il avait vu sa silhouette s'avancer vers lui, l'homme ignorait qu'il était là. Harry était resté tapi dans son coin allongé sur le sol sous sa cape alors que le maître des potions vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de même couleur fumait tranquillement une cigarette en regardant au loin, il semblait rêver, comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu habillé autrement qu'avec ses robes austères et ce qu'il avait découvert ce soir-là l'avait époustouflé. Il avait admiré les formes minces et puissantes sous la chemise, les jambes longues sous le pantalon noir et les cheveux détachés qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Tout simplement magnifique il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le désigner.

Harry avait retenu son souffle et était resté bien à l'abri sous sa cape. Il se repaissait de l'homme, il en avait gravé chaque courbe dans sa mémoire et avait tenté de respirer son parfum, de retenir son odeur pour pouvoir s'endormir avec et ne pas oublier ce qu'il était sous sa carapace avant de le revoir abject avec lui pendant les cours de potions.

L'homme avait aspiré sur sa cigarette en plissant un peu les yeux, il respirait la virilité, le mâle unique et magnifié. Harry regarda un reste de fumée sortir d'entre ses lèvres et pensa subitement qu'il aurait aimé être cette petite buée et qu'ainsi il aurait goûté la langue de Snape de la sienne et se serait fondu contre lui mélangeant leurs parfums dans un tendre baiser.

Le Gryffondor avait gémi sur le sol au bord du lac, un indélicat réflexe de sa virilité fit quelle se durcie inexorablement et que des pointes de désirs avaient traversé ses reins devenus brûlants.

Il avait mordu ses lèvres alors que son gland gonflé frottait contre son pantalon, il l'avait senti suinter et en aurait maudit tous les démons de la terre. Non mais vraiment ! C'était pas le moment d'avoir une érection avec Snape côté de lui, et si l'homme le découvrait ? Alors là il était bon pour récurer tous les chaudrons de Poudlard et à la brosse à dent encore !

Snape toujours stoïque avait fait disparaître le reste de son petit vice dans un claquement de doigt et après avoir regardé vers la cape d'invisibilité était reparti lentement vers le château sous un soupir discret d'un certain Gryffondor très échauffé sexuellement qui s'était cru découvert pendant quelques secondes.

L'homme n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que Potter était là mais ça il le garda pour lui. Son odeur était tellement présente qu'elle avait imprégné tout son corps, difficile de l'ignorer dans ce cas. Snape avait frémi de le savoir là, il avait été attiré par lui, il avait besoin de le savoir là et de s'en approcher. Il pouvait se contenir mais ça devenait de plus en plus ardu, même avec les potions le morveux le rendait fou.

Harry se rappela que ce soir-là après le départ de Snape il avait ouvert sa braguette et il s'était laissé aller aux agréments de la chair et que deux secondes plus tard il murmurait le nom de l'homme en se tendant de plaisir.

C'est à partir de ce jour qu'il le vit autrement, c'est à partir de ce jour qu'il apprit à le connaître et chaque jour qui passait il ne l'en aima que davantage même si l'homme n'avait nullement changé envers lui et qu'il restait toujours infâme et moqueur.

Harry devenu plus sage depuis ce jour avait cessait de lui répondre et de le regarder effrontément. Il ne l'insultait même plus pendant les cours et si l'homme trouva ça étrange se demandant si Potter était au courant qu'il n'ignorait pas sa présence au bord du lac ou s'il avait découvert son petit secret, il n'en fit jamais part mais resta égal à lui-même pour que le jeune homme s'éloigne de lui. Harry n'était pas prêt, plus tard oui quand le monde sorcier un peu fou redeviendrait à la normal alors là il pourra lui dire.

D'innombrables questions restaient en suspends. Les deux hommes s'interrogèrent en vain, l'un de ce qu'Harry savait de sa condition et l'autre pourquoi Snape avait deux facettes. Hélas des événements fâcheux arrivèrent et les obligèrent à séparer leur route pourtant déjà toute tracée.


	3. La rencontre

La rencontre.

Harry Potter transplana et arriva dans une clairière entourée de hauts arbres aux feuillages denses et brillants. Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient malgré tout et donnaient un aspect irréel dans les sous-bois comme s'il persistait une brume légère, un peu magique. C'était calme et frais et reposant, pensa Harry qui restait sur ses gardes malgré tout dans ce paysage féérique qui pourtant abritait des loups-garous.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur ce qui l'entourait qu'il entendit un sifflement aigu retentir dans le silence. Le jeune sorcier resta serein et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Remus accompagné de six de ses compagnons de fortune, tous vigilants et prêts à en découdre s'il devenait menaçant ou simplement s'il faisait mine de prendre sa baguette.

-Harry ! S'étonna le professeur Lupin qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir dans cette forêt et qui, surtout, n'avait pas été prévenu de sa visite. Que fais-tu là ?

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas, Rem ! Ironisa le Gryffondor. Même pas un tout petit peu ?

L'homme le fixa interdit une seconde ou deux puis reprit contenance.

-Non, lui mentit-il avec aplomb. Pourquoi le saurais-je ?

-Albus m'a mis au courant, Remus, pas la peine de continuer à mentir, tu t'enfonces là ! Et me prendre pour un idiot ne va pas faire avancer les choses entre nous.

-Albus ! Impossible qu'il t'ait dit quoi que ce soit, il m'aurait averti je crois ! Va-t-en, Harry, tu ne peux pas rester ici c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.

-A cause de toi, ou alors de tes loups ou mieux encore, de Snape ? Demanda Harry hargneux.

Remus Lupin savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de nier l'évidence, Harry était trop buté et il allait rester là tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses satisfaisantes.

-De Severus, répondit-il en faisant baisser les baguettes de ses compagnons qui tenaient toujours Harry en respect. Va t'en je t'en conjure, pars loin d'ici et ne reviens pas !

-Pas question, je veux le voir et si tu ne me laisses pas passer tu risques de le regretter, Rem.

-Tu me menaces ?

-Laisse-moi passer !

--Harry sois raisonnable, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, par Merlin !

-Ca fait quatre ans que je suis raisonnable et que vous vous foutez de moi. Alors on fait ça en douceur ou il y aura de la casse, et je ne plaisante pas !

-Tu es décidé, tu dois vraiment y tenir et je me demande pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui te rattache à cet homme ?

-J'y tiens oui et plus que tu ne le crois, je ne vais pas abandonner cette fois, pas quand je suis si près du but.

Remus Lupin fit partir ses amis qui s'éparpillèrent et disparurent derrière les grands arbres silencieusement comme des ombres dangereuses.

-Viens avec moi, murmura le loup-garou. As-tu fait attention avant de transplaner et de venir ici ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu y es parvenu, nous avons mis toutes les barrières possibles et inimaginables, seul Albus parvient à les transgresser.

-Tu me prends pour qui ! Bien sûr que j'ai pris des précautions je n'allais pas mettre ton clan en péril en ces périodes de trouble. Et je te signale que je ne suis pas n'importe quel sorcier !

-Ouais ça je sais ! Ricana Lupin.

Après quelques pas sur un sentier Harry et le professeur arrivèrent devant une maison, assez grande, nichée dans une verdure luxuriante où un lierre envahissant s'accrochait de part et d'autre aux murs la rendant presque invisible au milieu des arbres.

Dehors, près de ladite maison, Harry avisa une grande table entourée de bancs et sur l'un de ces bancs se trouvait un homme aux éclatants cheveux blonds qui semblait absorber sur un parchemin, une plume entre les doigts. Le Serpentard avait le front soucieux comme s'il essayait de résoudre un problème difficile.

Draco Malfoy assit sur un banc écrivant sur une table en plein air, voilà qui était insolite ! Se fit la réflexion Harry. Lui il le voyait plutôt dans un bureau raffiné assis dans un élégant fauteuil confortablement installé. Enfin il fallait bien que les choses changent un jour.

Le Serpentard releva la tête à l'approche des deux hommes et incrédule regarda le survivant au côté de Remus qui souriait narquoisement en le regardant.

-Que fait-il ici ? Paniqua Malfoy en reposant sa plume qui tomba sur le parchemin et qui fit une tache inélégante sur le papier. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir jusqu'ici, c'est de la folie ! Remus, comment as-tu pu permettre ça ?

Un cri puissant et douloureux retentit subitement dans le silence de la forêt, un cri qui semblait provenir de la maison juste à côté d'eux, Remus et Draco se regardèrent et un soupçon de panique traversa leurs yeux.

-Je lui ai déjà dit tout ça, Draco, se reprit le loup. Calme-toi, Albus est au courant et je crois qu'il est temps qu'Harry sache ce qu'il en est. Peut-être est-il temps finalement ! Souffla le loup tout bas.

Un autre cri épouvantable résonna à leurs oreilles, l'auror se tourna vers la maison, curieux. C'était un hurlement affreux comme un appel désespéré d'une personne qui espérait enfin que son tourment allait cesser, que sa délivrance arrivait enfin.

-Il l'a senti, j'espère que les chaînes vont le retenir, s'angoissa le Serpentard. Depuis ce matin de bonne heure il est fébrile comme s'il avait deviné qu'il allait venir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse mal sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Espérons qu'il accuse le coup, Draco, mais c'est sûr qu'il doit être perturbé par son odeur.

-Mais enfin Potter ! T'es cinglé ou quoi ? Quand on te dit de ne pas venir tu ne viens pas ! Éclata le blond hors de lui.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Malfoy. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ces hurlements ? Ne me dites pas que c'est lui !

-C'est bien Severus, lui annonça le lycan. Il a senti ta présence, il t'a senti aussitôt que tu es apparu, il doit être fou à l'heure qu'il est et incontrôlable !

-C'est de sa faute ! S'époumona le blond qui se leva. Entends-le ! On n'arrivera pas à le calmer là.

-Je veux le voir ! Exigea le jeune auror. Je suis venu pour ça.

-Il est fou ! Il est fou je vous dis, gémit Draco en mettant sa tête entre ses mains et en secouant ses beaux cheveux dorés.

Harry ne les écouta plus et puis il en avait marre de leurs jérémiades, il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour se faire engueuler. Il prit la direction de la maison, les deux autres sur les talons ne voulant pas le quitter d'une semelle en cas de danger. Harry ayant toujours la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre dans des situations pas possible. La preuve, s'il en fallait une, c'est qu'il était venu malgré les mises en gardes de tous.

-Harry ! Le prévint le maraudeur en le retenant par le bras. Il est dangereux n'oublies pas ça. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction il va avoir en te voyant, sois prudent et n'hésite pas à te servir de ta magie si tu te sens menacé.

-Où est-il ? Demanda le Gryffondor sans prendre en compte les recommandations du loup car il savait que jamais il n'userait de magie envers Severus Snape.

-Là-haut, le renseigna le Serpentard. Et vas-y doucement Potter, il n'est plus lui-même depuis longtemps et il se peut qu'il ne te reconnaisse pas.

-J'en doute, Malfoy ! J'en doute beaucoup. Par contre je veux que vous me laissiez seul avec lui, je suis un grand garçon et je sais me défendre, vous pouvez m'accorder ça je pense !

-On est d'accord, acquiesça Remus à contrecœur en le lâchant. Si tu as besoin de nous nous serons dehors, ajouta-t-il en retenant le blond par la manche de sa chemise quand il vit qu'il suivait le Gryffondor avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

Le jeune homme brun leur tourna le dos et monta les marches une par une en prenant son temps, il avait pourtant envie de courir mais il se retenait, il devait d'abord apaiser son corps en colère. Les cris et les grognements qui retentissaient là-haut se firent plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les marches, puis ce fut suivit de gémissements et de plaintes et de bruits sourds.

Harry suivit le couloir, les coups provenaient de la pièce du fond celle qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Il entendit distinctement le bruit de chaînes que l'on tire violemment comme pour les desceller d'un mur. Qu'était donc devenu Snape pour que Remus et Malfoy le maintiennent attaché ainsi ?

Quand il fut devant la porte la main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta. Les bruits de l'autre côté cessèrent soudainement, il entendit une respiration saccadée, juste ça, un souffle laborieux et impatient. Harry se décida et entra après avoir débloqué la serrure d'un aérien signe de la main.

La pièce où il se trouvait était assez grande et confortable mais un peu trop sombre pour lui, il fallait qu'il laisse ses yeux s'habituer à la légère obscurité. Quand il y fut accoutumé il regarda abasourdi la créature qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu un être pareil, c'était incroyable et fascinant tout à la fois !

Snape était là, debout, attaché solidement contre un mur par une chaîne qui le retenait par les poignées. L'homme haletait en le regardant avidement, ses yeux complètement noirs étaient fous de le contempler, Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait brûler sous ce regard tellement il était intense et sauvage.

Le survivant fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta devant l'homme presque à la portée de ses mains, les yeux noirs plantés dans ceux verts du jeune sorcier. Harry remarqua tout de suite que cela apaisa le professeur, comme s'il se sentait rassurer ou qu'il semblait heureux de le voir là près de lui, comme si enfin il allait obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps.

-On dirait qu'il s'est tranquillisé, parla le blond qui était monté alors que le silence là-haut l'avait inquiété.

-Je vous avais dit de me laisser seul, bordel ! Tu n'écoutes jamais Malfoy ?

-Ne t'approche pas plus près, Potter, ou tu vas le regretter.

-Dégage, Malfoy !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu mais si c'est pour voir sa déchéance et te foutre de lui tu auras à faire à moi.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Malfoy.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas, je croyais que tu le haïssais !

-Ca te regarde pas, explique-moi plutôt ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Interrogea le blond septique et qui croyait que Dumbledore avait tout raconté.

-Non, je te signale que personne n'a daigné me le dire et ce malgré mes protestations et mes différentes tentatives d'intimidations, pesta Harry. Dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Il y a quatre ans il a été attaqué dans la forêt interdite par un loup-garou, commença Malfoy vite interrompu par Harry.

-Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de……

-Non, Potter, ce n'était pas Remus, lui il se trouvait à la cabane hurlante et laisse-moi finir !

-Bon et ensuite ?

-Dumbledore l'a découvert sur le matin et l'a transporté à l'infirmerie. Il a été mordu la nuit où nous devions partir de Poudlard lui et moi. D'après ce que je sais il avait été perturbé par une visite, la tienne Potter ! Pour se calmer Severus est allé dans la forêt interdite sans prendre garde que c'était la pleine lune, je sais qu'on a retrouvé le loup mort mais Severus avait été mordu, malheureusement, et il gisait inconscient.

Madame Pomfresh n'a rien pu faire et inutile de te dire que Saint-mangouste aurait purement et simplement refusé de le soigner. Ils n'aiment pas les hybrides là-bas tu le sais, enfin depuis que le ministère a décidé de les pourchasser.

-Malheureusement oui je sais, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi il est dans cet état et pourquoi vous l'avez attaché comme une bête malfaisante. Il n'a pas du tout l'air dangereux à voir comme ça !

-Avant d'être mordu par un loup-garou, je ne sais pas si tu le savais, quoique Severus ait bien su préserver son secret, dit le blond Serpentard. Enfin bref ! Severus avait une autre magie en lui, la magie d'un veela. Mais je te signale que d'habitude il est plus calme et que nous le laissons sans attache, il doit juste rester dans sa chambre quand c'est le cas. Nous prenons soin de lui quoi que tu en penses !

-Snape ! Un veela ?

-Oui, Potter ! Il a reçu ça de sa grand-mère, son héritage du côté maternelle à ses dix-sept ans et il s'en serait bien passé crois-moi !

-Personne n'en n'a jamais rien su ?

-Seulement Dumbledore et moi, ensuite Severus a fait des recherches et a fini par confectionner une potion pour annihiler les effets de sa condition veela, il l'a endormi pendant vingt ans.

-Est-ce le mélange de la morsure et de sa magie veela qui a donné ce résultat ? Je veux dire son apparence vient des deux magies je suppose, ou la potion a peut-être interféré ?

-D'après Albus et Remus il s'agirait de la morsure, expliqua Draco.

Harry regarda plus attentivement le professeur Snape qui n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui qu'il avait connu. L'homme devant ses yeux avait des cheveux très longs tressés et très noirs qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Un corps très puissant, plus puissant qu'avant mais ça ce n'était pas étonnant avec ses deux natures mélangées.

Snape avait quatre crocs qui étaient plus qu'impressionnants, deux en haut et deux en bas. L'homme avait une aura puissante mais ça non plus ce n'était pas étonnant. Harry était subjugué, Snape était sauvage et magnifique, sa virilité était omniprésente, un mâle dès plus séduisant et férocement dangereux.

Les yeux perçants du maître des potions le toisaient toujours, il se tenait sur le qui vive prêt à sauter sur Harry au moindre mouvement de sa part. L'auror aurait même dit qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Malfoy perçut le changement car un grognement sourd sortait de la gorge du professeur comme une mise en garde. Il posa sa main sur le bras du Gryffondor pour l'obliger à reculer mais Snape rugit de colère en voyant le geste, personne ne devait poser sa main sur Potter, il était à lui seul, rien qu'à lui.

Un cri atroce découla de la bouche du veela et une paire d'ailes incroyablement grandes et noires balaya quelques instant plus tard le sol de la chambre en faisant s'envoler des particules de poussières tout autour d'eux. Les deux garçons restèrent ébahis devant ce spectacle surprenant et inattendu

-Sors d'ici Malfoy, et referme la porte derrière toi, cria Harry quand il vit que Snape tirait de plus en plus fort sur ses chaînes et qu'à tout moment il pouvait s'en libérer.

-Potter !

-Sors d'ici ! Hurla le survivant sans quitter du regard le veela-loup.

Le blond résigné fit ce qu'il lui demanda et enferma les deux hommes d'un puissant sortilège qu'il savait Harry capable de défaire en cas de problèmes.

-Calme-toi il est parti, murmura Harry en s'adressant à Snape afin de l'apaiser en replongeant son regard dans le sien. Ne hurle pas je suis là, tu vois !

Le jeune sorcier tenta un pas en arrière mais il le regretta aussitôt qu'il vit l'homme tirer de nouveau sur les chaînes et blesser déjà ses poignets meurtris.

-Arrête, Severus ! Intima le brun d'une voix sévère qui se vit obéir aussitôt.

L'homme s'arrêta de gesticuler, il respira avidement l'odeur du Gryffondor en longues goulées, il s'imprégnait de son goût suave. Dès que l'auror était arrivé dans la forêt il avait humé la délicieuse odeur de son compagnon, elle immergeait son corps en entier. Sa magie veelane l'appelait ardemment, son corps le désirait intensément, il ne vivait plus que pour ça.

Le veela en lui voulait le posséder, sentir leurs deux corps se mouvoir l'un sur l'autre, faire de lui son amant pour l'éternité. Harry Potter était sa destinée et il le savait depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Sans cette morsure et les abrutis du ministère voilà longtemps qu'il serait devenu son compagnon à part entière mais maintenant la donne avait changé.

Oh ! Il le voulait encore et même encore plus fort qu'avant, mais vu les réactions violentes de son corps et de son esprit il avait voulu mettre son amour à l'abri. Et ce fol inconscient était là debout devant lui à le regarder et à lui demander de s'assagir comme s'il allait obéir alors qu'un désir brutal et animal pulsait dans ses veines incendiées !

Potter était bien un Gryffondor incapable de réfléchir deux secondes, aucune jugeote ! Un foutu sorcier qui agissait avant de réfléchir. Il avait voulu le protéger et voilà que cet entêté était là devant lui. Comment allait-il réagir ?

Snape voyait les questions que le jeune homme devait se poser, bon maintenant le temps qu'il percute, hein !

Snape ne put raisonner davantage, l'animal sauvage en lui reprit le dessus et tira de nouveau sur ses chaînes en rentrant ses ailes, pourtant il apparut moins hargneux face au jeune sorcier et il finit par réprimer son instinct avec force et douleur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Harry avec désir et avidité.

L'auror quand à lui voulait des explications, il devait sortir d'ici et retourner voir Remus et Draco Malfoy. Peut-être auraient-ils autre chose à lui apprendre, il avait tant de questions à poser sur son amour.


	4. Des aveux

Des aveux.

Harry expliqua calmement au professeur Snape qu'il devait sortir mais qu'il revenait aussitôt. Il essaya de le rassurer par des mots quand il vit la magnifique créature se remettre à grogner violemment en exhibant une fois de plus ses canines impressionnantes dans sa direction.

Harry partit de la pièce sous les hurlements furieux du veela qui se contorsionnait pour échapper à l'emprise de ses chaînes. Il s'interrogea et se demanda comment Severus avait pu vivre dans ces conditions, car d'après ce qu'il en savait deux espèces d'hybrides ne pouvaient cohabiter en une seule personne. Fatalement l'un des deux serait le plus fort et prendrait le dessus et le résultat était la mort invariablement.

Pourtant là ni le veela ni le loup-garou ne voulaient céder la place, pourquoi ? Étaient-ils tous passés à côté d'un fait important !

Harry était décidé à savoir, l'homme qu'il aimait n'allait pas vivre éternellement attaché ou enfermé dans cette chambre ! Il ne le supportera pas il devait trouver un moyen, il y avait toujours une solution et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Le jeune auror rejoignit les deux autres hommes en bas toujours assis à la grande table de bois. Ils l'attendaient impatiemment et les cris que Severus poussait de nouveau ne faisaient rien pour arranger leur état extrême de nervosité.

Le survivant s'assit sous leurs regards interrogatifs, il les toisa et prit son temps avant de poser la première question malgré son empressement pour avoir des réponses.

-Pourquoi Snape n'est pas redevenu lui-même après la morsure comme tous les lycans, malgré sa magie veelane ?

-Justement à cause de ça, chuchota Draco dont les cris de l'homme là-haut dans la maison le mettaient à rude épreuve. Le veela voit le loup comme un parasite accroché à son corps et veut s'en débarrasser à tout prix même si pour l'instant ils semblent se supporter. Le loup ne veut pas disparaître au profit du veela même pour quelques jours.

-Peut-elle réussir ? Je veux dire est-ce que sa magie veelane peut vraiment tuer le loup ?

-Exactement on ne sait pas, Harry, répondit le professeur Lupin. Jamais nous n'avons entendu parler d'un cas similaire et pourtant nous avons cherché et en quatre ans nous n'avons rien trouvé.

-Pourquoi a-t-il voulu m'écarter de sa vie ? Ce n'est pas cohérant, je ne comprends pas sa décision.

-Regarde dans quel état il est ! Tu peux comprendre non ? Se hérissa Malfoy en crispant ses poings sur la table sans savoir qu'Harry ne connaissait pas la réponse.

-Ca j'ai compris Malfoy ! Ce que je demande c'est pourquoi il veut m'éviter moi spécialement ? Et ne me dites pas que je me fais des idées hein ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile.

-Pas la peine de te prendre pour le nombril du monde, Potter ! Ricana le blond alors qu'Harry se levait de sa chaise pour lui foutre une bonne droite qui aurait au moins le mérite de lui calmer les nerfs.

-Draco ! L'admonesta Remus. Dis-le-lui.

-Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! On parle de Severus et de Potter là ! Il va nous rire au nez, Remus.

-Je veux l'aider, par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Malfoy, que je veux le livrer au ministère ?

-N'est-ce pas ton travail après tout ! Riposta le blond. De livrer des hybrides innocents et des mangemorts qui n'ont pas eu le choix comme Severus.

-Snape était un espion pour l'ordre et en aucun cas il n'était un mangemort, se crispa le Gryffondor. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré ainsi, Malfoy. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs, t'ai-je jamais pourchassé ?

-Non, mais qui me dit que tu ne le feras pas plus tard ! Et mon père ! Lui tu l'as bien pourchassé et ne nie pas je suis au courant figure-toi !

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, Malfoy, et si j'ai pourchassé ton père c'était pour une bonne raison.

-Je l'ai cherché partout pour qu'il nous aide pour Severus, et toi tu as fait emprisonner le dernier homme qui aurait pu nous aider.

-Pourquoi il aurait pu vous aider, parce que ton père est un veela ? Clama le survivant.

-Tu es au courant de ça aussi, Potter.

-Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les Malfoy et en particulier sur ton père, ceci-dit je n'ai jamais dit qu'il se trouvait à Azkaban.

Harry s'énervait Remus le voyait bien, Draco ne cessait de l'asticoter alors qu'il aurait fallu qu'il fasse une trêve tous les deux. Ces mômes allaient le rendre fou si ça continuait ainsi.

-Ca suffit ! Trancha-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table en s'adressant aux deux sorciers qui se turent sur le champ. Il ne sert à rien de vous en prendre à l'un ou à l'autre, comportez-vous comme des adultes et non comme des gamins insupportables et arrogants. Ca devient lassant je vous assure, il en va de la vie de Severus et je ne tolérerais plus aucune dispute chez moi, est-ce clair ?

Les deux garçons opinèrent confus. Pour Snape, Harry et Draco feraient l'effort de s'entendre, le loup soupira heureux de leur décision espérant quand même qu'ils allaient s'y tenir.

-Avez-vous une idée ou un moindre indice pour lui rendre ses facultés ou faire en sorte qu'il puisse mieux vivre avec ses deux personnalités ?

-Non Harry, on est toujours dans le flou, il y a juste Albus qui a émit une hypothèse qui nous a semblé grotesque au début mais il y a des risques, déclara le professeur Lupin.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? S'empressa de demander Harry qui déjà espérait un miracle pour sortir Snape de sa situation insupportable.

-Voilà ! Mais je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire, après tout c'est une idée d'Albus.

-Justement ! Ses idées sont toujours très bonnes en principe, même si parfois elles semblent irréalisables et farfelues.

-Normalement Severus aurait dû trouver son compagnon à sa majorité, il ne l'a pas trouvé d'après ce que l'on sait ou alors il n'a jamais voulu en parler. Cependant Albus pense qu'il l'a trouvé bien plus tard mais toujours sans rien dire à personne, il pense même qu'il a très bien préservé son secret pour des raisons essentielles et vitales.

-Mais comment cela se peut-il ? Il ne pouvait cacher une chose aussi importante !

-Détrompe-toi, Harry, si le veela sent que son compagnon risque d'être en danger il va le protéger quitte à en souffrir lui-même. Rappelle-toi que Severus a été espion et que Voldemort aurait pu le découvrir et cela aurait été leur perte. Severus n'a pas voulu prendre cette menace à la légère alors il a fait ce qu'il devait. Il a ignoré sa nature veelane en buvant cette potion qu'il avait confectionnée et améliorée au fil du temps.

-Il devait y tenir, réfléchit tout haut le survivant désabusé. Je veux dire à son compagnon pour le protéger de l'autre fou. Je n'ose imaginer par quoi il est passé pour en arriver là.

-Albus pense que si son âme sœur se trouve près de lui il s'adoucira et il sera attiré vers lui puisqu'il ne prend plus cette potion depuis qu'il a été mordu. Le veela et le loup, s'ils le reconnaissent, pourraient bien fusionner leurs magies et se fondre l'un dans l'autre pour ne former qu'une seule personne simplement pour aimer et posséder leur compagnon. Il se pourrait aussi que le loup disparaisse complètement ou reste simplement latent dans le corps de Severus.

-Comment va-t-il le reconnaître ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait encore rien compris comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait de lui et qui regarda les deux autres pousser un soupir de lassitude devant son ignorance.

-Putain Potter ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ! Si Severus trouve son compagnon il déploiera ses ailes, alors t'as compris ou tu veux d'autres explications ?

-Ben oui il les a ouvertes et alors ?

-Harry il ne l'avait jamais fait avant et quand tu apparais pour la première fois il les exhibe, tu ne trouves pas ça curieux ? Insista Lupin.

-Bon oui peut-être bien.

-Tu es celui que Severus attendait et c'est pour ça qu'Albus t'a laissé venir aussi facilement, lâcha Remus en passant une main lasse sur son visage épuisé.

-Peut-être aussi parce que Poudlard tremblait sur son socle, Rem, avoua le jeune sorcier tandis que son cœur battait la chamade aux paroles du lycan. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'allais pas perdre patience.

-Ouah ! Potter là tu m'épates, le vieux citronné doit t'en vouloir maintenant !

-Non, monsieur Malfoy, surgit de nulle part la voix d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux citronné ne lui en veut pas.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, Albus ! Alors trop impatient de me suivre ? Le taquina le Gryffondor. On n'a pas pu se retenir de venir faire son curieux !

-Mais non, mon jeune ami, mentit effrontément le vieil homme. Je venais simplement voir comment allait Severus, n'y voit aucune curiosité mal placée.

-Mon œil ouais ! Émit le Serpentard entre ses dents alors que Remus pouffait silencieusement.

-Alors a-t-il réagi ? Demanda l'original personnage à la longue barbe blanche.

-Il a déployé ses ailes, je pense que vous aviez raison pour votre théorie, il se pourrait bien qu'Harry soit un déclencheur.

-Peut-être oui, Remus, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment il va amalgamer ses deux natures par la suite, se contraria le vieil homme. Enfin ça ne pourra pas être pire je pense.

-Et bien moi j'y retourne, quand vous aurez fini de faire des discours vous me ferez signe, perdit patience le survivant. Je vais voir si je peux le détacher. Ensuite Malfoy il faudra que l'on discute, je crois même qu'une petite visite s'imposera, nous irons voir quelqu'un que tu connais bien.

-Tu veux que je parte seul avec toi ! Ça va pas non !

-C'est toi qui vois mais à mon avis si tu ne viens pas tu le regretteras, bien je vous laisse j'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant.

-Potter, si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça tu ne sais pas comment il peut devenir.

-Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Malfoy, mais moi j'ai envie de le faire et n'essayez pas de rentrer dans la chambre parce que cette fois je vous garantie que vous n'arriverez pas à l'ouvrir.

-Que vas-tu faire ? L'interpella le professeur Dumbledore.

-Voir jusqu'où il a changé, je ne crois pas qu'il soit aussi dangereux que vous me le dites. Il s'agit de Snape et pas d'un monstre.

-Potter, Severus n'a jamais été quelqu'un de conformément gentil je te signale ! Ricana le Serpentard. Et toi tu devrais t'en souvenir plus que les autres vu les retenues que tu as effectué dans les cachots.

-Il avait changé, Malfoy, il ne montrait pas ce qu'il ressentait et c'était compréhensible au vu de tout ce qu'il a enduré mais Snape est un homme bien, sinon je ne serais pas là à vouloir essayer de lui venir en aide.

-Alors fais ce que tu peux pour le sortir de cet enfer où il se trouve cela n'a que trop duré, l'adjura le blond avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux Malfoy, je ne promets rien mais je vais tout essayer.

L'auror repartit vers la maison sous le regard de trois hommes qui espéraient beaucoup de la présence du jeune sorcier. Harry remonta à l'étage puis se retrouva de nouveau devant la porte de la chambre. Un souffle de l'autre côté s'accéléra, Harry l'entendait comme si l'homme se trouvait contre lui la bouche contre son oreille.

Le maître des potions s'agita nerveux, angoissé, sa magie bouillonnait en lui, il ne pouvait plus attendre il allait en perdre la tête. Et son parfum, l'arôme savoureux de son compagnon qui entrait par tous les pores de sa peau, provocant en lui un désir incommensurable qui irradiait ses reins et son ventre lui faisait perdre tout sens commun, mais après tout il s'en foutait il n'était plus à ça près.

Harry entra rasséréné, ses doutes, s'il n'en avait jamais eu, s'envolèrent. Il referma comme promis la porte d'un sortilège compliqué, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce sommairement, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait la première fois. Il avisa une table et trois chaises près de Severus et sur le côté contre un mur le lit très grand recouvert d'une courtepointe verte. Draco sûrement !

Bon c'est vrai qu'avec les volets presque fermés il n'y voyait pas clairement, ses yeux de jade revinrent sur le professeur qui était attentif à ses moindres mouvements. Les yeux noirs restaient sur lui guettant tous les gestes comme un animal guettait sa proie. Harry se sentait d'ailleurs dans cet état d'esprit, Severus le chasseur lui le chassé.

Le jeune sorcier se rapprocha encore plus près, le veela gronda mais ne hurla pas cette fois. Snape tendit ses poignets alors Harry ôta sa baguette qu'il posa sur le coin de la cheminée, il n'en n'avait pas besoin pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

L'auror revint en face de Snape juste à la limite, devait-il franchir le pas ? N'allait-il pas au devant des ennuis encore une fois ? Sans hésitation non, il savait que non, Severus méritait de vivre et si vraiment il pouvait l'aider alors il le ferait sans plus se poser de questions.

Le Gryffondor souffla un bon coup puis il franchit le pas en murmurant un sort pour faire disparaître les liens qui retenaient Severus Snape prisonnier. Malgré ce qu'il avait certifié une seconde plus tôt Harry n'était pas tranquille, pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas une bêtise et que l'homme n'en souffre pas.

Aussitôt détaché le veela réagit immédiatement et se jeta sur le survivant en émettant un souffle puissant sur son visage.

Les deux hommes atterrirent violemment contre un mur et Snape de son corps puissant maintenait Harry prisonnier en respirant fortement. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, les regards électriques ne se quittaient pas et aucun ne cilla pour montrer sa soumission. Le noir contre le vert, l'amour de l'un, la convoitise et l'amour inconditionnel de l'autre. L'auror grelotta et un frisson de désir le parcourut sournoisement.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent cinq minutes avant que Harry ne relâche légèrement sa prise sur Snape. Ses mains sur les bras nus et puissants du maître des potions glissèrent lentement et revinrent le long de son corps. Il devait le faire, il devait se soumettre devant le veela et le loup, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le jeune sorcier baissa sa garde en signe d'obéissance mais il garda son regard dans le sien.

L'homme ne portait rien sur lui à part un pantalon de toile légère, ses pieds mêmes étaient nus. Le survivant ferma les yeux une seconde puis quand il les ouvrit il leva une main et lentement il attira le veela encore plus près de lui en le tenant par la nuque tandis que Snape grognait et resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, Severus, chuchota Harry. Je pensais que jamais je ne te retrouverais, mon amour, et pourtant tu es là debout devant moi et j'ai l'impression de me sentir complet pour la première fois depuis des années. Je suis venu pour toi, il m'était impossible de t'oublier, il fallait coûte que coûte que je te retrouve.

Snape ne répondit pas mais son regard cilla et ses griffes acérées et ensanglantées se rétractèrent un peu alors que ses canines revenaient à une taille normale.

-Potter vous n'auriez pas dû, articula-t-il difficilement s'efforçant de garder toute sa tête. Je vais vous faire souffrir, regardez ce que mes griffes vous ont faites déjà !

-Ce n'est rien ça se soigne, dit en souriant doucement le sorcier en regardant les coupures importantes qui zébraient son torse et ses hanches et qui saignaient sous sa chemise lacérée. Là pour l'instant je ne souffre pas c'est ton refus qui me fera mal si tu me repousses. J'ai tant espéré ce moment où je te retrouverais enfin, vas-tu me rejeter encore une fois ? Vas-tu ignorer ce besoin que tu as de moi et me laisser repartir ?

-Ils prennent possession de moi, Potter, je ne contrôle pas toujours mes actes alors tirez-vous d'ici ! Hurla le veela en le repoussant durement.

-Trop tard, Severus, si tu es perdu, continua de le tutoyer Harry. Alors je le suis aussi. Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans ta présence dans mon existence, voilà quatre ans que je ne vis plus que pour te retrouver et tu ne me feras pas partir aussi facilement. Tu sais combien je peux être têtu parfois, mon côté Gryffondor je n'y peux rien ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as assez reproché.


	5. Sentiments partagés

Sentiments partagés.

Les deux hommes se mesuraient du regard, les gestes s'étaient arrêtés comme suspendus dans l'air. Les iris du professeur avaient pris une teinte plus claire presque plus douce. Les paroles qu'Harry avait prononcé avaient touché le veela plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ni dans quoi tu t'engages, déclara douloureusement Snape une dernière fois, voulant encore et toujours protéger son âme sœur en grondant sourdement alors que ses yeux redevenaient complètement noirs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait advenir de toi si je commets l'irréparable, es-tu prêt pour ça ?

-Je suis prêt, Severus, je te désire et tu me désires, ose dire le contraire !

Le maître des potions laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'auror, il était vaincu il le savait. L'homme à demi-nu perdit ses facultés, il redevenait sauvage sous le coup des émotions qui lui étreignaient le cœur. Il espérait simplement qu'Harry n'ait pas trop à souffrir des débordements involontaires de ses deux caractères.

Snape ne voulait pas lui faire mal, on ne blesse pas son âme sœur. Mais comment faire avec les deux créatures en lui qui se battaient pour le pouvoir, pour prendre le dessus sur Harry ?

Le Gryffondor sut qu'il avait gagné car Snape ne recula pas, pas plus qu'il ne le repoussa de nouveau. Severus, appuyé contre son épaule, respira le parfum envoûtant de l'auror, c'était la même odeur qu'il sentait quand Harry passait près de lui quand il était encore dans sa classe de potions. Un goût de senteur fleurie comme le lilas et le jasmin.

Mais aujourd'hui, là dans ses bras, il puait le désir comme la fois où il l'avait surpris au bord du lac à rêvasser. Bon surpris n'est pas le mot, disons qu'il l'avait suivit serait plus juste. Comment pouvait-il se rappeler de ça alors que d'habitude ses souvenirs étaient plutôt confus !

Harry savait qu'il pouvait sortir de la pièce à tout instant avant que tout ne dérape et qu'il n'y ait plus moyen de faire machine arrière. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour arrêter l'homme qui était en train de lui arracher ce qui restait de sa chemise, l'éparpillant aux quatre coins de la chambre dans un geste désespéré et affamé.

Il n'allait pas se sauver comme un pleutre même si Severus était impressionnant de force et bien décidé à faire de lui son amant. Après tout ça allait dans le sens de ses propres désirs, non !

Snape attrapa son visage l'empêchant de réfléchir davantage et l'embrassa. Par Merlin ! Il l'embrassait comme un amant avide et affamé, sa bouche insatiable le dévorait et sa langue n'avait attendu aucune permission pour rejoindre la sienne et la torturer avec délice.

Le veela le fouillait en vociférant alors que ses mains maintenant actives parcouraient son torse et que ses griffes l'écorchaient encore plus lui procurant des décharges de plaisirs entre les reins. Le jeune sorcier était plaqué contre le mur avec force et subissait l'assaut sans aucune plainte, juste des frissons et l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de tant de satisfaction.

Harry répondit en s'accrochant aux épaules solides incrustant lui aussi ses doigts dans la chair. Les yeux fermés il savourait le baiser sauvage et sentit sa propre érection battre ardemment dans son pantalon contre la cuisse de son professeur qui venait de poser une de ses mains sur ses fesses dans un geste possessif.

L'homme n'était pas très tendre dans ses caresses et sa bouche avait un goût métallique de sang mais Harry de part sa douceur et son acceptation du corps pressé contre le sien lui fit sentir qu'il ne partirait pas. Qu'il acceptait ce qui allait se passer entre eux, qu'il en était conscient et qu'il le voulait autant que lui.

Alors le veela et le loup s'apaisèrent, les gestes de l'homme se firent plus doux et ses caresses plus tendres. Un regard sur le corps de son compagnon fit comprendre à l'hybride qu'il avait été odieux et cruel, pourtant le jeune homme ne le regardait nullement avec dégoût, au contraire, ses yeux étaient remplis de douceur.

Le veela passa une main aérienne sur les griffures profondes qui zébraient le torse de son compagnon en se maudissant de les avoir faites, et même s'il avait rentré ses canines imposantes il s'en voulait terriblement. Son regard s'assombrit, l'homme allait hurler d'anéantissement mais Harry posa une fois de plus sa main sur sa joue pour l'apaiser. Il ne fallait pas que Severus perde pied ce serait dangereux pour eux deux.

-Ce n'est rien, chuchota le jeune auror contre son cou. Ce n'est rien, mon amour, juste quelques caresses de tes doigts sur ma peau. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets simplement parce que tu as trop de fougue. Aime-moi, Severus, fais-moi ressentir ton désir, j'ai attendu si longtemps.

Le loup siffla et le veela émit une lueur un peu rouge et Harry crut comprendre qu'ils regrettaient leurs agressivités envers lui, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Ainsi donc Albus avait raison, ils pouvaient s'entendre ! Ils pouvaient coordonner leurs pensées et ressentir les mêmes troubles en même temps.

Le jeune homme ne put réfléchir à rien d'autre quand il fut emmené sur le lit sans aucun effort apparent de son veela. Celui-ci l'allongea en douceur et promena ses lèvres sur son corps pour en respirer tous les effluves, tous les parfums, puis il revint sur sa bouche et la happa de nouveau tout en pétrissant ses hanches.

Les longs cheveux noirs caressaient les joues d'Harry qui se mouvait sensuellement sous son amant. Le veela s'occupa uniquement du plaisir de son compagnon, il voulait le rendre fou sous ses caresses. L'excitation de l'auror était à son comble et d'après ce qu'il pouvait en sentir la sienne l'était aussi.

Un sexe long et dur frottait contre sa jambe et d'après la grosseur le survivant pouvait dire sans peine que Severus devait être magnifiquement bien pourvu. Pas de quoi se plaindre là, il aurait fallu qu'il soit difficile et là bien au contraire il ne l'en désirait que bien davantage.

L'homme mordilla ses tétons, les faisant se durcirent davantage. Sa langue passait et repassait sur sa peau brûlante, c'était divin d'avoir ce corps magnifique sous lui, de le regarder, de promener ses mains pour en dessiner chaque courbe. Le veela, satisfait de la soumission de son compagnon, ne voulait pas oublier que ce jour Harry s'était offert à lui de son plein gré.

Le cœur d'Harry, lui, battait à une allure folle, les caresses de Snape le rendaient fou, c'était si bon d'être entre ses bras et de le sentir sur lui.

Des doigts impatients et urgents défirent son pantalon et tirèrent dessus après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Demain, pensa Harry, il en sera quitte pour chercher partout ses vêtements qui s'envolaient à travers la pièce, l'homme fit de même avec son propre pantalon, il suivit le même chemin que celui d'Harry.

Quand Severus se rallongea et qu'il s'étira sur lui faisant entrer en contact les deux membres excités et tendus, Harry ne put retenir une plainte de désir qui se répercuta dans la magie de son amant, cette même magie veela était tout autour d'eux les entourant de sa protection. Snape lui fit écarter les jambes, il ne pouvait plus attendre tellement son sexe lui faisait mal à force de le vouloir.

Un baiser près de l'aine, un autre sur le sexe aux senteurs divines pour le veela. Un regard noir qui plongea dans un autre regard vert. Un sourire de la part du survivant qui devina les intentions de l'homme qui n'était pas encore lui-même. Oui il le voulait en lui, sans aucune peur ni aucun doute.

Ils devaient s'unir, faire l'amour pour apaiser les magies et enfin peut-être sortir Severus de sa révolte permanente, de sa douleur qui n'avait que trop duré.

Le Gryffondor se laissa faire, et quand l'homme le pénétra en forçant un peu, enfonçant au plus profond de lui son membre imposant, Harry laissa deux larmes couler sur ses joues et soupira de bonheur. La douleur était présente bien sûr, surtout que Severus ne l'avait pas préparé, mais il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il s'en foutait, tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils soient ensembles et qu'ils se sentent enfin complet tous les deux.

L'important là pour l'instant était la fusion de leurs deux corps qui se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre. Des va-et-vient de son Severus qui criait du plaisir ressenti, des coups de reins ardents incendiant son corps en entier qui l'obligeaient à se tenir aux draps. Harry rejetait la tête en arrière, son corps s'arquait et ses hanches venaient au devant de celles de Snape.

Sentir cette verge entrer et sortir de plus en plus vite cherchant une libération qui n'allait pas tarder, s'enfoncer au plus profond de son corps alors qu'il l'embrassait férocement presque avec désespoir. C'était magnifique, l'amour était magnifique, ils étaient beaux et gracieux dans l'acte, rien de vil ou de sale. Deux hommes qui se retrouvaient et qui se prouvaient enfin leur amour et leur désir.

Snape prenait possession de lui entièrement sans aucune retenue. Il le marquait comme sien, il lui appartenait corps et âmes. Harry devenait son compagnon à part entière, il était à Severus et Severus était à lui, et c'est tout ce que les deux voulaient.

Quand le veela sentit venir la délivrance il déploya ses longues ailes noires et les recouvrit tous les deux. Il n'avait pas envie de venir de suite, il voulait rester là dans l'intimité de son doux amant qui criait dans ses bras alors que lui aussi arrivait, il le sentait à travers tout son corps.

Le maître des potions, vaincu, éjacula dans l'intimité de son amant en rejetant la tête en arrière et en émettant un feulement de satisfaction et de bonheur intense en tenant le corps de l'auror entre ses doigts, le tenant fermement contre lui.

Un éclat vert incendia quelques secondes la chambre avant que tout ne redevienne voilé et feutré alors que le jeune sorcier finissait de se répandre sur leurs torses en sueurs dans un râle de libération. Les magies veela et loup de Snape venait de reconnaître Harry comme leur compagnon, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible en arrière.

Harry laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller les yeux fermés, le sang bourdonnant furieusement dans son cœur. Il sentit l'odeur douce amère de sa semence se répandre dans la chambre et un souffle délicat lui apprit que son amant avait replié ses ailes noires d'une douceur incomparable qui avait frôlé son épaule en une merveilleuse caresse.

L'homme se retira de son compagnon et se rallongea à ses côtés en le prenant entre ses bras sans dire un mot, mais le survivant n'en eut cure, tant qu'il le gardait près de lui le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Les deux sorciers s'endormirent paisiblement, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre leurs jambes entremêlées alors que la porte de la chambre se débloqua du fait d'Harry qui savait maintenant que Severus irait mieux. Sa raison le lui disait.

Décidément le vieux brigand de Dumbledore avait toujours raison, mais Harry trouvait que quatre ans d'attente c'était trop long et qu'Albus aurait pu y penser avant.

En bas les hommes discutèrent un bon moment, ils avaient tous un tas de choses à faire l'un et l'autre mais l'instant était si essentiel à leurs yeux qu'ils ne purent se résigner de se lever de table. Ils voulaient tous savoir.

Alors que Draco, complètement chamboulé par les effets ressentis, voulait encore argumenter, ils virent une lueur verte vite résorbée sortir et rentrer dans une des chambres d'où elle était venue. Albus Dumbledore soupira de contentement, au moins les deux hommes là-haut ne s'étaient pas entretués et la lueur qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir fugacement lui prouvait, si besoin était, que les deux ennemis d'autrefois venaient de passer un agréable moment.

Bon là il était sûr qu'il ne les reverrait pas avant demain matin, Severus n'allait pas lâcher Harry aussi facilement, et puisque tout avait l'air de très bien se passer il ne reviendrait qu'à ce moment-là. Il y avait encore beaucoup de chose à voir surtout avec un ministère insatiable de se débarrasser des hybrides.

D'ailleurs ! Se fit la réflexion le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait quelques petites questions à poser à Harry à ce sujet, des questions auxquelles il aimerait bien avoir des réponses franches. Le garçon lui cachait des choses il ne savait pas trop bien et ça l'agaçait lui qui se targuait de toujours tout savoir.

Le vieil homme se leva le regard de nouveau joyeux ce qui irrita Draco soi-dit en passant, puis il salua les deux hommes en promettant de revenir le matin suivant et il s'évapora dans les airs dans un petit bruit distinctif du transplanage.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? Demanda le Serpentard bien des heures plus tard à Remus, en fin de soirée exactement, alors qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas revoir le Gryffondor et Severus.

-Je pense oui et je suis même certain que maintenant ils prennent un bon repos mérité si tu veux mon avis, le taquina le loup.

-Ca je sais ! Ricana le blond en prenant ses parchemins et sa plume pour les ranger dans la maison sous le rire du lycan. N'empêche j'espère que la prochaine fois ils mettront un sort de silence un peu plus efficace.

-Moi je n'ai rien entendu mais ils le feront, sourit le loup. Ils n'y ont simplement pas pensé.

-En attendant je vais me coucher, Remus, si cela ne te fais rien, la journée a été longue, ne m'attend pas pour dîner je n'ai pas faim.

-Comme tu veux, moi je vais finir une ou deux choses et ensuite je rentre aussitôt, le renseigna le professeur Lupin. S'il y a un problème tu sais où me trouver, hein !

-T'inquiète ! Je sais.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur un air un peu plus optimiste. Finalement la journée n'avait pas été si nulle que ça puisque apparemment pour Severus ils avaient peut-être trouvé la solution. Ouais ! La solution s'appelait quand même Potter ! Mais bon il était venu quand même de son plein gré pour sauver le maître des potions donc ça voulait dire faire un effort. Un effort qu'il n'aura aucun mal à faire après tout !

Car même si l'auror avait pourchassé son père il ne lui en voulait pas, pourquoi ? Parce que toutes les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu qui disaient que Lucius Malfoy avait été tué ou enfermé par le survivant, mentaient. Draco savait que c'était faux car sa magie veelane était reliée à celle de son père et celle-ci lui prouvait que l'homme était toujours vivant et qu'il ne souffrait pas des détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy s'en sortait toujours quelque soit les dangers, tel père tel fils, pouffa le Serpentard.

Il n'empêche que ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Pas moyen de savoir où il se trouvait ni ce qu'il faisait et à vrai dire il lui manquait par ces temps difficiles et troubles pour tous les hybrides que le ministère voulait éradiquer de la surface de la terre. Ce Scrimgeour était un fou et il allait bien falloir l'arrêter un jour.

Ici ils étaient deux veelas avec Severus, ils étaient bien à l'abri. Le loup avait rendu l'endroit incartable avec l'aide du directeur de Poudlard mais seul Remus avait un droit de véto, après tout ils se trouvaient tous chez lui.

Beaucoup de ses congénères étaient encore recherchés malgré une chasse effrénée et sans pitié. Remus, Severus et lui étaient de ceux-là. Ils se terraient dans ce coin depuis quatre ans. Oh ! Il ne le regrettait pas il aurait pu tomber plus mal même si ses débuts avec le loup avaient été ardus parfois. Et puis petit à petit ils étaient devenus amis et c'était très bien ainsi.

Au milieu de la nuit Draco tempêta virulemment, les deux idiots dans la chambre à côté de la sienne baisaient comme des lapins. Il avait beau fermer les yeux et apposer un sort de silence dans la pièce rien n'y faisait, sa magie veelane curieuse comme pas deux voulait entendre comme une espèce de sale petite voyeuse les ébats amoureux des deux hommes.

Ben quoi ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait pas rencontré un homme qui lui corresponde et qui pourrait le soulager de toute la tension sexuelle qui le bouffait. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas trouver chaussure à son pied en un claquement de doigts !

Le garçon rageur mit sa tête sous son oreiller quand il entendit un râle de plaisir, Severus certainement, retentir dans ses oreilles et partir droit dans le pantalon de son pyjama. Il arborait une virilité droite et on ne peut plus dure, pas qu'il s'en plaignait il n'était pas prude mais là vraiment il était fatigué et puis il s'était déjà soulagé trois fois cette nuit alors là il disait stop !

-Et merde ! S'exclama-t-il en rejetant le drap et en se levant dans un geste de mauvaise humeur quand cette fois ce fut l'autre idiot de Gryffondor qui gémissait contre, lui semblait-il, une….. Oh non Potter ! Râla le blond. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites !

Draco pouvait même sentir leurs effluves excitantes parvenir jusqu'à ses narines délicates et le parfum étaient vraiment des plus aphrodisiaques pour ses sens ravagés.

Furieux il descendit dans la cour, et rageur posa la tête dans ses bras couchés sur la table dans un geste désespéré.

-Toi aussi tu ne dors pas ? Demanda une voix près d'un arbre.

-Rem ? Tu rentres seulement !

-Oui, ça a été plus long que prévu, trois loups viennent de demander asile, je les ai installé chez Wolfgang il s'occupera d'eux pour le reste de la nuit, et ne t'en fais pas ils ne sont pas blessés. Et toi tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pâle.

-Les deux autres vont me rendre fou ! Je n'en peux plus.

-Qu'ont-ils fait ? Je ne les entends pourtant pas, tout semble calme là-haut.

-Il y a des choses que tu ne peux entendre Remus et je t'assure que tu as de la chance dans le cas présent.

-Mais Harry a certainement mis un sort de silence non ? Si tu parles de ça naturellement.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'a mis ! S'irrita le blond. Je pensais que cela serait assez mais il n'agit pas avec moi je te signale !

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea ingénument le lycan.

-Parce que je suis un veela, Rem ! Et quand des veelas font l'amour les autres le ressentent, tout du moins les premières fois ensuite les effets s'estompent, du moins je l'espère sincèrement sinon je suis foutu.

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas, ça doit être frustrant pour toi alors, se moqua le loup en prenant place à table face au jeune Serpentard.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Il faut absolument que je trouve quelqu'un surtout si ça dure des jours et tel que je connais ces deux-là ça va durer longtemps.

Le loup-garou rigola plus franchement et rentra bien vite dans la maison se coucher avant que Draco ne se venge en lui jetant tout ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Le matin trouva le Serpentard blond à moitié endormi les coudes sur la table la tête toujours reposée dessus. Ses cheveux en désordre étaient plus blonds que jamais alors que le soleil matinal dardait un de ses rayons à travers le feuillage des arbres et caressait sa peau parfaite, comme il aimait souvent à le rappeler à qui voulait l'entendre.

Une bonne odeur de thé et de café suivit de pain sortant du four parvenait de la cuisine où Remus se trouvait. Deux minutes plus tard le lycan sortit de la maison un plateau dans les mains et le posa sur la table ou le Serpentard releva la tête non sans mal.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Le taquina le professeur Lupin.

-Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont fini de copuler ce matin ! Se récria le jeune sorcier en frottant ses yeux bouffis. Je te paris qu'ils vont avoir une tête à faire peur quand ils vont sortir de leur chambre, ajouta-t-il en replongeant son nez dans ses bras repliés pour essayer de récupérer un peu de sommeil en retard.

-Bois un café et va te reposer ensuite, lui proposa magnanime Remus Lupin. C'est vrai que tu as l'air exténué là !

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix fraîche comme un lys au printemps retentit désagréablement aux oreilles du ronchonnant Malfoy qui siffla de mécontentement.

-Potter, rouspéta Draco en voyant le brun sortir de la maison en pleine forme ! Arrête de paraître aussi joyeux et content de toi, râla-t-il. Je te signale qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas dormi eux !

-Ah non ! Et bien moi je suis bien reposé en tout cas, Malfoy.

-Avec le raffut que vous avez fait tu devrais être sur les genoux et tu apparais en pleine forme, se plaignit Draco en gémissant. Tu me diras comment tu fais, je crois que ça me sera bien utile pour la suite de ton séjour ici, surtout si tu restes longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cette nuit, Malfoy, ricana Harry avec un air malicieux. Mais tu devrais dormir tu sais !

-Putain de Gryffondor ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai essayé de faire depuis hier soir !

-Aucune idée ! Un concours d'épouvantail peut-être ? Avança Harry perfidement.

-Rah, Potter ! Tu es exaspérant et complètement idiot, en ça tu n'as pas changé depuis Poudlard ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire le Serpentard en souriant.

Le jeune homme brun sourit, Draco Malfoy avait bien changé, ne venait-il pas de plaisanter avec lui là ! Et bien décidément le monde devenait fou, où était passé le vaniteux petit Malfoy ? Où se trouvait le garçon aux réparties acides ? Bon il avait toujours la langue acérée, c'est vrai, mais il n'y avait aucune pointe de méchanceté cette fois.

Peut-être que vivre avec Remus, dans une meute de loups, changeait le caractère des personnes. Allez savoir !

.

Petite excuse, depuis hier j'essaye de mettre le chap 5, pas moyen, le site avait encore des problémes. Enfin le voilà! Je l'ai posté aussitôt que tout c'est remis à fonctionner.

.


	6. Cachotteries

Cachoteries.

Snape se réveilla le premier, il se sentait bien ce matin, juste un léger mal de tête et c'est tout. Ses idées étaient claires et c'était surprenant pour ne pas dire perturbant, lui qui vivait avec une brume permanente depuis qu'il était ici ! Mais à présent ses idées étaient lumineuses, pensa le maître des potions.

Alors pourquoi le poids qu'il sentait contre lui, lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que finalement ses idées n'étaient pas si lumineuses que ça !

Que faisait donc cette tête hirsute sur son torse ? A qui appartenait ce souffle doux qu'il avait envie d'avaler à même les lèvres rougies ? A qui était cette peau soyeuse qu'il était en train de caresser inconsciemment de ses doigts agiles ?

Ce parfum subtil qu'il respirait avidement, cet arôme délicieux qui l'avait hanté pendant des mois et des mois, celui de son compagnon sans aucun doute, le prenait au dépourvu pourtant il s'en délectait à plein poumon. Donc cela voulait dire qu'Harry était là près de lui. Comment le gamin avait atterri dans ses bras ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il se trouvait dans son lit et entièrement nu, pressé contre son corps tout aussi nu ?

Severus Snape ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les souvenirs de la journée d'hier et de la nuit revinrent dans leur totalité. L'horreur se dessina sur son visage quand il se rappela avec quelle brutalité il avait pris son compagnon. Il avait été odieux, sans douceur, ni même une préparation avant de faire de lui son amant. Et que dire des blessures qu'il lui avait infligées avec ses griffes !

Le maître des potions se poussa du corps et souleva froidement le drap d'un geste vif et son cœur souffrit de voir les plaies encore sanguinolentes de sa violence sur le corps endormi. Il était un monstre d'avoir osé lui faire ça, il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal, il l'avait juré devant Salazar et il avait failli à sa parole.

Quel genre de bête était-il ? Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça, gémit-il en se sentant coupable. Leur rencontre, si elle devait avoir lieu un jour, devait se passer sous la tendresse. Même si ce mot résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles il savait que c'était comme ça que ça devait être. L'aimer dans un endroit tranquille, savourer le moment où ils seraient seuls tous les deux et le faire sien avec amour et délicatesse.

Harry sentit dans son sommeil que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Severus Snape en proie à des démons intérieurs, il semblait si torturé ! Harry suivit le regard de Snape et s'aperçut que seules les blessures le mettaient dans cet état de prostration.

-Severus ? Appela le jeune auror en essayant de capter son regard en soulevant son visage. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est rien je t'assure, je soignerais ça tout à l'heure. Là pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de sortir de ce lit……. j'y suis trop bien contre toi, reviens vers moi.

-Harry, comment…… chuchota l'homme en rabaissant le drap sur leurs deux corps.

-Je suis venu, c'était important pour moi de te retrouver, expliqua le jeune homme en se collant contre l'homme qui instinctivement le ramena encore plus près de lui en prenant garde aux entailles.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Snape. Je n'ai pas été très doux avec toi, et je ne parle pas seulement des lacérations. Je suis impardonnable….. j'aurai dû faire plus doucement. Et je suis d'autant plus impardonnable que nous avons fait l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu étais toi-même, et j'ai une part de responsabilité puisque c'est moi qui t'aie détaché et je ne vais pas me plaindre. Severus…… soupira Harry. J'ai passé une nuit très agréable, douloureusement torride, ardente et sulfureuse, très waouh ! Tu peux me croire.

L'homme sourit, puis son visage redevint grave.

-Il a fallu que tu viennes malgré tous mes interdits, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours à faire le contraire de ce qu'on attend de toi.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'engueuler pour ça ? Rouspéta Harry en se redressant les yeux brillants de colère. Parce que je te préviens de suite je ne repars pas !

-Je n'ai plus envie de te voir loin de moi, et ne crie pas après moi, morveux !

-Voilà un point au moins où nous serons d'accord, je reste avec toi ! Et je crierai si je veux !

-En attendant je dois soigner ces plaies, grogna Snape en se levant et en faisant venir vers lui un baume qu'il étala sur les griffures après les avoir nettoyé. Tu as pris des risques, tu sais ça ? J'aurais pu te faire plus mal encore. Ajouta le maître des potions en reprenant sa place près du jeune sorcier.

L'auror, coquin, que la discussion ennuyait, décida de promener sa main sur le torse de l'homme. Celui-ci siffla sous la caresse, ses sens étaient encore à fleur de peau et Harry était si beau et si désirable qu'il prit sa bouche avec avidité et désir, laissant les questions qu'il se posait pour plus tard.

Les deux hommes refirent l'amour, se découvrant plus lentement, s'embrassant et se caressant avec douceur, et cette fois Snape prit soin de préparer son compagnon avant de le pénétrer et fit durer ce moment important pour tous les deux le plus longtemps possible. Harry gémissait et Snape cognait contre sa prostate de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent dans un cri de plaisir.

Le sommeil les reprit, l'un contre l'autre étroitement enlacés ils fermèrent les yeux et écoutèrent le souffle de l'autre.

Plus tard, après une bonne douche qu'il avait prise avec Severus, Harry irradiant de bonheur descendit rejoindre Remus et Draco. Le maraudeur en fut heureux pour lui, il était temps que le fils de James sourit de nouveau à la vie. Bon là Harry n'avait pas trop l'air de lui en vouloir, ça lui aurait fait de la peine qu'ils en viennent à se disputer. Le lycan écouta en souriant la conversation des deux jeunes hommes.

-En tout cas, continua Malfoy. J'en connais un qui ne doit pas être beau à voir ce matin, ricana-t-il. Severus ne doit plus avoir de souffle vu vos acrobaties sexuelles et les cris qui sortaient de votre chambre.

-Severus se porte très bien, asséna une voix forte depuis la porte d'entrée. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, Draco, et arrête d'ennuyer mon compagnon je te pris !

-En forme je veux bien le croire après la nuit que vous venez de passer, très en forme même, mais ce n'était pas la peine de m'en faire profiter. Je te signale que j'ai pas dormi, moi !

-Severus ! Demanda le maraudeur ébahi de le voir debout et surtout avec tous ses esprits alors que Draco ne se rendait pas compte sur le coup que Severus était sortie de la maison et qu'il s'avançait vers eux libre et serein. Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, heu, tu te sens comment, comme avant ?

-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, Lupin, ricana le maître des potions toujours aussi narquois. Et oui je me sens comme avant, j'ai simplement un peu mal à la tête et surtout l'impression de sortir d'un horrible et très long cauchemar.

-Ca je veux bien te croire !

-Je me demande pour combien de temps vont s'accorder mes deux magies avant de recommencer à se chamailler, je ne suis pas inquiet mais il faudrait que l'on trouve une solution. Je sais qu'il sera impossible à la longue quelles cohabitent, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Nous trouverons, Severus, en attendant je suis heureux que tu sois redevenu toi-même, se réjouit Draco Malfoy en serrant dans ses bras son parrain redevenu lui-même. Nous allons pouvoir avancer un peu plus dans les potions maintenant et trouver celle qui te conviendra le mieux pour que tu ne tombes plus dans tes cauchemars.

-Merci Draco, je suis désolé pour les dégâts et les ennuis occasionnés, Lupin, s'excusa le maître des potions. J'ai un peu discuté avec Harry ce matin et il m'a dit que cela faisait quatre ans que j'étais là, je ne me souviens plus très bien, tout est tellement flou dans ma tête. Il me reste parfois quelques souvenirs c'est un fait, mais rien de concret.

-Vous avez seulement discuté ? Insinua perfidement le blond en se servant une tasse de café bien fort alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel exaspéré des sous-entendus du Serpentard.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit le loup-garou à Severus. On savait à quoi s'attendre, Albus nous avait prévenu, et puis je pense que tes souvenirs reviendront avec de la patience, confirma le lycan confiant dans l'avenir.

-Malfoy prépare-toi, tu n'as pas oublié que ce matin je t'emmenais quelque part ?

-Bon Potter, je conçois que tu sois content et tout et tout, cependant il n'est pas question que je bouge d'ici, à cause de vous deux je suis vidé, complètement lessivé.

-Mal à la main, Draco ? Suggéra Severus qui savait ce que sa magie veelane, surtout pendant une nuit comme celle-ci, devait procurer comme sensation au Serpentard fatigué.

Le maître des potions n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à la table qu'il tituba alors que Draco préparait une remarque acerbe. Harry et le blond, inquiets, se précipitèrent pour le soutenir et lui éviter une chute douloureuse.

-Assieds-le Harry et fais-le manger, je vais voir si je peux lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, j'ai l'impression qu'il a froid malgré la chaleur, annonça le loup-garou.

-Je vais te remonter là-haut, mon amour, tu y seras………

-Non, je veux rester là, juste assis et boire une tasse de thé, murmura le veela dont le visage avait considérablement blêmi. J'ai juste mal à la tête, Harry, et j'ai froid, ce n'est rien ça va passer.

L'auror prit la cape chaude que Remus lui avança et la posa sur les épaules de son amant après qu'il se soit assis.

-Tu veux une potion antidouleur ou autre chose peut-être ! Proposa Draco.

-Non, oui, non, je ne sais pas !

-Severus, s'inquiéta le survivant en l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Si tu n'allais pas bien tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? Et ne fais pas semblant de bien aller si ce n'est pas le cas sinon je te jure que je peux me mettre en colère !

-Tout va bien Harry, gronda l'homme qui ne crut pas une seule seconde aux menaces de son jeune compagnon. Verse-moi juste une tasse de thé, je pense que c'est juste le contrecoup, dans un moment il n'y paraîtra plus.

-D'accord, écoute je dois m'absenter, si ce n'était pas important je resterais ici mais je dois y aller. Draco et Remus resteront près de toi et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu le leur demandes, hein ! Ajouta le survivant en faisant léviter une tasse de thé devant le veela ainsi qu'une brioche bien odorante et chaude.

-Harry, je ne suis plus un gamin, arrête de t'inquiéter et vas-y que diable ! Par Salazar, ajouta-t-il en ronchonnant alors que ledit jeune homme serrait sa main dans un geste tendre. Je me fais l'effet d'un vieux grabataire là !

-J'aime quand tu fais ton ronchon, sourit l'auror en déposant sur les lèvres de l'homme un baiser que Snape s'empressa d'approfondir en le tenant par la nuque sous l'œil dégoûté d'un Serpentard amorphe.

-Z'allez pas recommencer hein ? Dites ! Vous n'en n'avez pas eu assez !

-Rassure-toi, Malfoy, ce n'est que partie remise.

Le jeune homme blond fatigué gémit et reposa sa tête sur la table, découragé.

Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas sans quitter Severus des yeux, et disparut à la vue des autres pour arriver en vue d'un ancien village abandonné en France. Un petit coin reposant au milieu d'une garrigue dans un endroit très reculé sentant bon les pinèdes et la lavande. Harry se demandait, en entendant les grillons chanter, comment Lucius faisait pour supporter ce bruit incessant qui pourtant rappelait la provence chaude et parfumée.

Il faut dire aussi que ça avait un charme certain et l'endroit était tellement agréable à vivre qu'il ne devait pas être difficile d'oublier le chant de ces petites bêtes bien bruyantes.

Le jeune sorcier avança vers la plus grande maison qui servait de quartier général et aussi d'habitation pour le Serpentard blond qui menait tout ça avec célérité. Lucius était là depuis un peu plus de deux ans et demi, il avait été un des premiers à venir là et depuis beaucoup d'autres avaient suivi. S'il ne se trompait pas il devait être entre une vingtaine ou peut-être trente en ce moment à résider ici.

Heureusement que le petit village comportait une vingtaine de maisons et qu'il pouvait caser tout le monde et que chacun avait mis la main à la pâte pour s'occuper du reste comme de la cuisine, des rénovations et de bien d'autres choses. Et bien que l'endroit soit incartable ils se devaient tous de faire attention de ne pas trop utiliser leur magie même si en France les hybrides n'étaient pas recherchés et emprisonnés voir tués pour le moment comme en Angleterre.

Le jeune homme entra dans la maison de couleur claire aux volets bleus et se dirigea vers la droite là où se trouvait le bureau que Lucius avait installé avec tout le confort dû à son rang, comme il disait souvent en plaisantant.

Harry n'avait jamais regretté son choix d'avoir sauvé l'homme, celui-ci n'était pas du tout tel qu'il le connaissait avant. Le rôle qu'il avait joué auprès du lord noir lui avait causé un préjudice insurmontable auprès de la communauté sorcière. Seuls quelques privilégiés savaient ce qu'il en retournait et de ce qu'il avait dû endurer pour rester en vie.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent chaleureusement puis Lucius Malfoy resta interdit les yeux gris plissés et le nez humant le Gryffondor.

-Toi tu l'as retrouvé ton Severus ! Affirma-t-il. Je sens son odeur partout sur toi et il y en a une autre toute aussi forte que je ne parviens pas à déterminer, je trouve ça bizarre d'ailleurs puisqu'elles se mélangent.

-Et celle de Draco tu peux la détecter ?

-Donc tu les as trouvé tous les deux, sourit l'homme. Et où sont-ils dis-moi ? Et comment vont-ils ?

-Ils sont toujours en Angleterre, et Draco va bien, Lucius. En faite je suis venu te chercher, nous avons besoin de toi et Severus est trop faible pour transplaner sinon je l'aurais amené ici.

-Harry, tu sais bien qu'aussitôt que j'aurais un pied sur le sol anglais les aurors seront après moi.

-Pas avec moi comme transporteur, figure-toi que j'arrive sans peine à dissimuler les odeurs moi.

-Et à ton avis je sens quoi là sur toi ?

-Parce que je le veux, Lucius, seulement parce que je voulais que tu les sentes.

-Je préviens Blaise dans ce cas et je te suis.

-Il est là ?

-Oui, nous avons récupéré un drake, les aurors l'avait enfermé à Azkaban depuis hier, il fallait faire vite pour le sortir de là tu t'en doutes ! Un dénommé Zackarius, enfin bref ! Blaise a fait comme d'habitude avec Weasley, les gardiens n'y ont vu que du feu, ils l'ont sortit de là en un rien de temps et après quelques sorts d'oubliettes ils l'ont ramené ici.

-Vous êtes sûr de sa fiabilité ? Tu sais que le ministère est rusé, Lucius, il peut sciemment introduire un espion dans nos rangs.

-Aucun danger ! Il a reçu sa dose de véritaserum comme les autres.

-Comment est-il, je l'ai déjà vu peut-être ? Demanda le survivant.

-Non je ne pense pas c'est un peu le genre ermite, il a à peu près mon âge, très grand les cheveux noirs tirant un peu sur le bleu avec un symbole sur le côté du cou indiquant ce qu'il est. Un guerrier ça c'est certain, il est impressionnant.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour se faire prendre dans ce cas ?

-D'après ce qu'il nous a raconté cela faisait des jours qu'il essayait de leur échapper en plus de ça il avait été blessé assez gravement et c'est en se soignant que les autres l'ont surprit en pleine nuit. Ils s'y sont mis à plusieurs pour le stupéfixer et encore certains ont subit des morsures et se trouvent encore à l'infirmerie. Je te dis pas le raffut que ça a provoqué quand ils ont dû se rendre compte de sa disparition ce matin de la prison !

-Ouais, j'imagine bien ça et je te parle même pas de la tête de Scrimgeour, le drake devait être une prise de choix pour lui.

-Oui, une belle prise si tu veux mon avis.

-Magnifique je me trompe ? Sourit le Gryffondor taquin.

-Exact ! Il s'agit d'un très bel homme.

-Bien tu me raconteras ça là-bas, laisse un mot à Blaise m'étonnerait qu'il soit déjà levé. Dis-lui que tu pars avec moi et que je te ramènerais plus tard dans la journée. Pas la peine qu'il s'inquiète inutilement, qu'il prévienne Ron par la même occasion que je serais absent mais que je viendrais le voir bientôt.

-Dis ! C'est plus un parchemin qu'il va me falloir c'est un livre entier.

-Allez, Lucius, on n'a pas le temps là !

-Je fais aussi vite que je peux, morveux, en attendant dis-moi plus sérieusement comment vont Draco et Severus ?

-Ben justement c'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher, Severus a eu un problème et je crois que tu es le seul qui puisse nous aider puisque vous avez la même magie veela.

-D'accord mais tu m'intrigues là ! Et Draco ?

-Il va bien, tu pourras t'en rendre compte toi-même dans quelques secondes. T'as fini d'écrire ?

-Oui, opina le blond en jetant le parchemin via la cheminée de blaise quelques maison plus loin, avec une pincée de poudre de cheminette. On peut y aller.

Les deux hommes sortirent sous le soleil brûlant, ils transplanèrent et atterrirent dans les sous-bois sous l'œil étonné et hagard d'un loup-garou, de deux veelas et d'un directeur d'école qui discutaient tranquillement en prenant un petit-déjeuner.

-Père ! S'écria le jeune sorcier blond en sursautant. Je savais bien que Potter ne vous avez pas tué !

-Pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il m'attrape, Draco ! Et il n'est pas né celui qui mettra la main sur un Malfoy aussi facilement.

-Lucius, rigola Harry. Laisse-moi rire veux-tu ! Je te signale que tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi.

-Que tu dis, gamin ! Que tu dis.

Lucius Malfoy salua les autres amicalement après avoir serré son fils dans ses bras, voilà tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu et celui-ci avait tellement changé que s'en était pas croyable.

Les autres hommes refermèrent leurs bouches qu'ils avaient gardées ouvertes sous la surprise et Lucius se retourna vers Severus.

-Comment vas-tu, Sev ? Lui demanda-t-il en étant heureux de revoir son ami qu'il avait perdu de vue pendant quatre ans car il était lui aussi en fuite.

-D'abord je veux que tu recules de mon compagnon, grogna l'homme le regard noir prêt à bondir. Et restes loin de lui je te pris !

Le blond tressaillit en entendant cette voix si froide le mettre en garde, ses sens se mirent en alerte, quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami. Néanmoins pour plus de prudence il recula de quelques pas. Il ne tenait pas à subir les foudres d'un veela en colère et Severus était à peu de chose prêt à lui sauter dessus et d'ailleurs il arborait une aura noire et ça ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Un veela jaloux n'était jamais bon à affronter.

Harry soupira et alla près de Snape, il se posta derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras en murmurant contre son cou des paroles que seul le ténébreux professeur entendit. Les effets ne se firent pas attendre et Draco grogna, les menaçant de leur pourrir la vie, s'ils osaient ne serai-ce que penser rejoindre leur chambre pour faire des galipettes, alors qu'ils devaient discuter de choses importantes.

Les deux hommes eurent le toupet de le regarder d'un même œil moqueur et se calmèrent sous le sourire indulgent d'un certain vieil homme qui s'amusait follement. L'aura noire rejoignit le corps de Snape et tous purent s'attabler sans craindre de recevoir les répliques d'un certain veela jaloux aux ailes noires et aux crocs impressionnants.

Lucius prudent tout de même se plaça près de Draco et de Lupin, pas qu'il craignait Severus car leur force était égale certainement. Mais Harry avait dit que son ami avait un problème et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se battre contre quelqu'un de plus faible que lui, pas par la force mais simplement dans sa magie.

D'ailleurs en parlant de magie il se rendait compte maintenant que Severus en avait une autre en lui, un loup, un loup-garou, mais comment était-ce possible ? Donc c'était ça qu'il avait senti sur Harry tout à l'heure au village, le maître des potions s'était fait mordre par un lycan. Comment avait-il pu survivre avec ça ?

.

Je tenais à remercier les anonymes, c'est un plaisir de recevoir vos avis. Et un grand merci à tous les autres aussi!


	7. Le drake

Le drake.

-Harry, Demanda le vieil homme aux petites lunettes rondes. Vas-tu nous expliquer !

-Y a-t-il besoin d'expliquer quelque chose ! Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Je crois que oui et là c'est vraiment de la curiosité, avoua Albus Dumbledore. Je croyais Lucius Malfoy mort depuis plus de quatre ans déjà et le voilà parmi nous et en bonne santé je dirais !

-Oh ! S'exclama Harry en regardant les sorciers autour de lui sous l'œil un peu narquois d'un Serpentard blond aux yeux gris qui était assis à côté de son fils. Et bien il se trouve que depuis plus de deux ans je protège et je cache des créatures qui dérangent quelque peu notre ministre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, tu caches ! Tu protèges !

-Ben oui Remus, j'ai acquis en Provence un petit village isolé qui sert de refuge aux personnes qui ne sont pas dans les petits papiers de Scrimgeour. L'idée m'est venue le jour où je l'ai entendu discuter de ses nouveaux idéaux. Un monde parfait, soi-disant ! Je me suis dit que si je le laissais faire tout allait recommencer alors j'ai décidé de contrecarrer ses plans en étant d'abord auror et ensuite en faire profiter mes complices, Lucius, Ron et Blaise.

-Vous avez accompli tout ça à quatre ! S'extasia le lycan. Et bien si je m'attendais ! En fait je ne peux pas dire que je suis étonné, tu as des capacités tellement étonnantes, Harry.

-Combien en avez-vous sauvé jusqu'à maintenant ? Soupira le maître des potions en plissant le front de douleur et en rouspétant en lui-même contre les dangers que son Gryffondor avait encouru alors qu'il était incapable de le protéger.

-Le chiffre exacte je ne sais pas c'est Lucius qui s'occupe de ça, Severus.

-Deux-cent et même probablement plus, les renseigna Malfoy. Mais certains sont retournés chez eux, continua d'expliquer le veela blond. Nous les assistons aussi pour passer dans d'autres pays quand ils le désirent pour rejoindre leur clan ou leur meute en toute sécurité. Dans le village pour l'instant nous ne sommes qu'une trentaine, plus un qui est arrivé hier soir et que nous avons sauvé de justesse de l'emprise du ministre et des aurors.

-Je ne savais pas, murmura Albus. Enfin je me doutais bien de quelque chose, des gens disparaissaient étrangement d'Azkaban et puis il était impossible que ces personnes se volatilisent ainsi, je pensais simplement que Scrimgeour les mettait au secret.

-Si le ministre avait gardé les hybrides en prison, à l'heure qu'il est beaucoup seraient déjà morts ça c'est certain. Et vous devriez savoir, Albus, que je ne cautionnerais jamais une telle chose. Je trouve abject que cet homme se prenne pour dieu pour décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir. Ces gens sont des êtres humains, ils ont autant de droit que nous !

-Le travail est considérable, expliqua Lucius en regardant les hommes autour de la table. Nous sommes bien organisé, pas nombreux c'est sûr, mais extrêmement motivés. Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley sont des alliés précieux sans qui nous n'aurions pas réussi à sauver toutes ces vies.

-Etes-vous ce groupuscule que l'on nomme à voix basse dans les couloirs, Live Free ? Des fous qui prennent des risques énormes pour sauver des hybrides aux mépris de leur propre vie ! Ceux pour qui le ministre voue une haine sans merci !

-C'est bien nous, en effet, Albus.

Remus Lupin regarda Harry, il aurait dû se douter que le jeune homme ne resterait pas les bras ballants alors que des personnes étaient en danger. Mais de là à être le chef des Live Free avec la complicité de Malfoy de Zabini et de Ron, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça.

-Mais ne vous y trompez pas, nous avons des alliés tels que des vampires ou certains loups-garous qui nous aident quand nous avons besoin de renforts, expliqua aussi Lucius Malfoy. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette bataille !

Draco tout à fait réveillé maintenant écouta les hommes discuter, l'instant était sérieux il le savait car des décisions importantes étaient à prendre et pas seulement concernant Severus. Il y avait tellement de travail à faire, et trouver sans perdre de temps une potion pour son parrain qui blêmissait à vue d'œil. Et Potter était un fieffé cachottier, il ne lui connaissait pas ce trait de caractère et puis revoir son père était absolument fabuleux.

Lucius regardait justement le professeur de potions, il l'évaluait, un truc clochait et il tressaillit quand il vit le veela porter une main pâle à sa tête et devenir de plus en plus blanc alors que l'aura sombre autour de lui faisait son retour, plus forte que jamais.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il aux hommes autour de la table en désignant son ami tout en se levant.

-Justement, monsieur Malfoy, lui répondit le professeur Lupin. Nous avions besoin de vous pour nous éclairer.

-Est-ce que Severus a été mordu par un des vôtres comme je le pense ?

-Oui….mais comment vous en êtes-vous rendu compte ?

-D'abord son aura noire, ensuite il semble souffrir de maux de tête affreux et seule la morsure d'un loup-garou peut provoquer ces réactions quand il y a un rejet, car il y a rejet. Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ?

-Quatre ans, pour dire vrai, enfin quatre ans qu'on le cache ici mais pour les maux de tête depuis ce matin c'est pour ça qu'Harry est allé vous chercher je pense.

-Si je ne me trompe pas il a passé la nuit avec Harry et aussitôt qu'ils ont consommé leur union il a commencé à souffrir.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a Lucius, interrogea le survivant. Il faut qu'on le soulage il souffre de plus en plus et il ne veut pas prendre de potion antidouleur.

-C'est une réaction de rejet, Harry, lui apprit Lucius Malfoy. Le loup se retire de lui-même, il cède la place au veela mais ça ne va pas être facile je vous préviens et la potion antidouleur ne servira à rien je le crains.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ! S'étonna le professeur Lupin. Il a été mordu par un lycan, pourquoi le loup laisserait-il sa place, je pensais que cela était impossible pour ne pas dire irréalisable.

-Nous parlons d'un veela à l'origine, Lupin. Un veela-garou ne peut vivre. Le loup se laisse mourir parce qu'il l'a décidé. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance face au veela qui a maintenant un compagnon, il sait que sa vie sera toujours contrariée comme ses transformations qui n'ont jamais été complètes j'en suis sûr.

-En effet, c'est vrai, opina le jeune Serpentard. À part les canines et les griffes il n'y a pas eu de changements majeurs sauf une forte agressivité les soirs de pleine lune c'est tout. Cela dit il était quand même incontrôlable en temps normal.

-Bien sûr ! C'est évident qu'il devait se sentir mal et agressif, on le serait à moins avec deux magies à la particularité si forte, frémit Lucius Malfoy. Harry ! Va le coucher, et toi Severus laisse-toi faire, pas la peine de râler ça ne servira à rien.

L'homme aux yeux noirs grogna mais se laissa faire sans discuter, il se sentait tellement faible, si faible !

-Draco nous allons repartir chez moi, j'ai besoin de deux ou trois potions qu'on ne doit pas trouver ici, ça te donnera l'occasion de revoir Blaise. Professeur Lupin ! Que personne ne s'approche d'ici pendant au moins cinq jours, Severus va devenir irritable et l'odeur de vos congénères risquent de le déranger.

-Et moi ?

-Non, il vous connaît, il saura faire la part des choses, par contre toi, Harry, tu ne le quittes pas une seule seconde il va avoir besoin de soutien et surtout de te présence. Au village on se débrouillera ne te fais pas de souci.

-Mais il faut que je te ramène là-bas !

-Non, dis-moi simplement quel est le sortilège que tu utilises et je m'arrangerais ne t'en fais pas.

-Ce n'est pas un sortilège Lucius, j'utilise ma propre magie.

-Tu utilises ta magie pour effacer celle des autres ?

-Oui, un brouillage parfait.

-D'accord, je vais essayer de faire la même chose en faussant mon empreinte, je pense que je devrais y arriver.

-N'oublies pas il ne faut pas qu'on lise ta signature, tu te ferais repérer tout de suite du moins tant que tu es sur le sol anglais. Chez Remus tu ne crains rien, mais sorti de cet endroit, même si c'est fugace, ils pourront te sentir.

-J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas, Draco nous partons. Harry occupe-toi de Severus et monte-le se coucher, je fais aussi vite que je peux.

Le Serpentard blond prit la main de son fils et se concentra enlevant pour un moment sa magie veelane et la sienne propre pour ne laisser qu'une magie neutre, il fallait être puissant pour réussir un tel tour de force et puiser très loin mais il y parvint malgré tout et les deux Malfoy disparurent soudainement dans un bruit de transplanage.

Lucius et Draco arrivèrent au village et se dirigèrent vers la grande maison. Lucius avançait vite et ne prit pas garde que Draco s'était arrêté subitement et qu'il regardait, subjugué, un autre homme qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et qui enfilait sa tunique sur un pansement qui lui tenait le torse en entier. L'inconnu sortait d'une des petites maisonnettes du hameau et releva la tête quand il sentit des vagues de magies oppressantes arriver jusqu'à lui.

C'est en sentant les alentours se charger de magie vite réprimée par Draco que Lucius réagit et se retourna soudainement en voyant que son fils n'était plus à ses côtés. Le jeune homme ne quittait pas des yeux le nouvel arrivant que Blaise et Ron avaient ramené hier soir. Il subsistait de légers crépitements autour du jeune veela, et le plus âgé fut heureux d'avoir mis en place, avec Harry, une protection pour que justement toute sorte de manifestations incontrôlables ne dépasse pas le périmètre qu'ils avaient installé.

Et heureusement parce qu'avec la magie que Draco dégageait, et ce même sans s'en rendre compte, ils auraient pu se faire repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le jeune homme se battait pour éviter que ses ailes ne se déploient, il était tremblant et fébrile, il ne voulait pas s'exhiber ainsi à la vue de tout le monde.

En attendant pas besoin que Lucius Malfoy se demande ce qui se passait. Son fils venait juste de faire connaissance avec son compagnon et il n'avait certainement pas choisi le plus facile. L'homme venait de tourner le dos à Draco dans une grimace éloquente et après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard ironique il était parti tranquillement plantant le veela sur le chemin comme un petit insecte insignifiant.

Lucius attendit que Draco se calme puis le rejoignit quand sa magie se fut apaisée.

-De toute façon il n'est pas pour toi, fils, essaya-t-il de le rassurer en voyant le jeune homme garder la tête baissée, blessé au delà du possible de l'indifférence de l'homme que sa magie avait choisi.

-C'est lui que je veux, père, murmura le Serpentard essoufflé. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous apprendre comment cela se passe pour un veela quand il rencontre son compagnon.

-Il ne te laissera jamais l'approcher, cet homme est trop fier et arrogant, et les drakes prennent très rarement des compagnons d'après ce que je sais sur eux. Ils préfèrent vivre libres.

-Alors je dois le faire changer d'avis, se buta le plus jeune des Malfoy.

-Ca risque de ne pas être aisé, et si tu essuies des rebuffades tu risques d'en souffrir, insista Lucius.

-C'est lui que je veux, redit Draco en restant calme, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent maintenant qu'il avait vu cet homme. Je dois au moins essayer même s'il ne m'écoute pas.

-Pourquoi lui ? Tu ne seras même pas le dominant, Draco !

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune Serpentard aux yeux gris. Je me suis senti un autre quand je l'ai vu, je ne peux pas vous expliquer, père, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est l'homme qui m'est destiné. Je……c'est au fond de moi, une certitude que je ne peux combattre.

-Alors si tu es sûr de toi et bien fonce mais pas n'importe comment. Étudie-le avant, apprends à le connaître et surtout sois patient parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il va t'en falloir une bonne dose. Et pas la peine de t'en faire un ennemi, je sais à quel point tu peux être capricieux quand tu veux quelque chose, et là en l'occurrence c'est plutôt quelqu'un.

-Vous croyez qu'il va me rejeter ? Vous croyez qu'il peut m'ignorer !

-C'est plus que probable mais tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'essayes pas avant, de plus ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à s'embarrasser de quelqu'un si tu veux mon avis.

-Et bien père, je vous remercie de tous vos encouragements, se moqua le blond. Ça fait plaisir de se savoir soutenu par un membre de sa famille qu'on vient tout juste de retrouver, soi-dit en passant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des illusions et ……..

-Draco ! Cria une voix que le jeune homme reconnu aussitôt. Si je m'attendais à te voir ! Dis raconte, comment tu vas ? Que deviens-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

-Blaise ! S'exclama le blond heureux de revoir son ami qui arrivait vers lui presque en courant.

Lucius laissa les deux garçons refaire connaissance et partit chercher les potions dont Severus aurait besoin. Un rejet pour un veela n'était jamais facile à vivre et malheureusement le maître des potions allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. Et maintenant Draco, Draco qui allait au devant de grandes désillusions.

Draco serra son ami dans ses bras avec un plaisir évident, voilà tellement longtemps qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue tous les deux ! Blaise Zabini son meilleur ami à Poudlard ! Toujours à le comprendre sans jamais le juger, deux jeunes hommes sauvés par leurs parents pour éviter qu'ils ne portent la marque infâmante de Voldemort sur le bras.

-Tu n'as pas changé, rigola le métis en lâchant son ami. Toujours à regarder les hommes les plus beaux et les plus captivants d'après ce que je viens de voir, Draco.

-Tu le connais ? S'empressa de demander le Serpentard avide d'avoir des renseignements sur l'inconnu.

-Un peu oui, répondit Blaise. C'est moi qui suis allé le chercher à Azkaban avec Ron.

-Alors tu peux me parler de lui, le pressa le blond.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose tu sais, il est nouveau et en plus de ça il n'est pas très bavard cet homme-là, mais d'après ce que je sais il est apparenté aux dragons.

-Un animagus ?

-Non, c'est plus complexe que ça, Draco. Sa seconde forme originelle est le dragon, ça fait partie de lui en faite. Je crois bien qu'il est un drake d'après ce que j'en sais, il ne l'a pas confirmé je le sais d'après les gardiens qui le gardaient à Azkaban. Et il s'appelle Zackarius au cas où ça t'intéresserait.

-Un drake ? Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient disparus !

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on n'a pas perdu de temps pour le sortir de sa prison, Scrimgeour doit être fou de rage à l'heure qu'il est ! Et pour ta gouverne apprend qu'ils n'ont pas disparu, ils sont simplement un peuple très discret.

-Bien fait pour Scrimgeour ! Rouspéta le Serpentard aux yeux gris.

-Il t'intéresse ce drake ? Demanda mine de rien Blaise Zabini.

-Non, se défendit le fils de Lucius. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'intéressais à lui.

-Et c'était quoi alors cette manifestation de ta magie ? Je l'ai imaginé ou tu viens de rencontrer ton homme ?

-Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ! S'étonna Draco Malfoy. Tu n'es pas sensé le savoir je te signale.

-Je connais les veelas figure-toi, bien obligé quand je dois les côtoyer à longueur de temps, sans parler des autres bien sûr !

-Ah bon ! Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux de plus que moi ?

-D'abord ils sont prétentieux, tu sais du genre blond aux yeux gris avec un tempérament de feu. Des veelas qui se croient irrésistibles et qui se prétendes meilleurs que nous, pauvres et humbles sorciers que nous sommes.

-Hey ! Mais c'est vrai ça ! Nous sommes les plus beaux et les meilleurs, s'offusqua le veela en donnant une bourrade amicale à son ami qui se moquait de lui gentiment.

-Trêve de plaisanterie Draco, tu t'attaques à un gros morceau, très joli morceau j'en conviens mais un caractère exécrable. L'homme ne nous a pas décroché deux mots depuis qu'il est ici.

-Mais s'il est là depuis peu de temps comme tu dis, comment veux-tu qu'il ne soit pas méfiant ! Et puis un dragon ça s'apprivoise non ? Il est bien un fils de dragon, non ! Donc il me suffit d'être patient et de le laisser venir vers moi.

-Je crains que celui-là justement soit difficile à dompter. Mais je paris qu'une fois que tu auras le dessus, bien que je pense que c'est plutôt lui qui te chevauchera, et bien disais-je, ajouta Blaise sous l'œil noir de son ami. Ce sera explosif entre vous deux tu peux me croire.

-Mon père m'a déjà prévenu que ce ne serai pas facile.

-Un homme sage ton père, Draco. Dommage qu'il soit seul lui aussi.

-Tu veux dire que depuis la mort de ma mère il est resté seul ? En même temps ce n'est pas étonnant, Il l'aimait beaucoup tu sais ! Même si elle n'était pas sa véritable compagne, enfin la compagne destinée au veela.

-Je sais oui.

-Draco nous partons, l'avertit Lucius qui justement sortait de la maison en plissant les yeux sous la luminosité du soleil de France. Blaise n'oublies pas de prévenir Ron ce soir et s'il y a quoi que ce soit avertis-moi sans perdre un instant.

-Ouais comme d'habitude quoi ! Ricana l'auror Zabini en regardant les deux blonds disparaître, le père et le fils si semblables et pourtant si différents par certains côtés.

Bon c'était pas tout ça, il avait un certain rouquin à voir, un rouquin cher à son cœur qui était en ce moment en train de tirer les vers du nez de certains aurors. D'après eux des hybrides auraient été vu du côté des Cairn, en écosse, une famille entière paraît-il. Ron devait s'assurer que l'information était bonne et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège.


	8. Scrimgeour agit

Scrimgeour agit.

Blaise repartit vers la petite maison en sifflotant, il allait profiter de sa journée puisqu'on était dimanche. C'est-à-dire sieste, dîner, encore sieste et le soir avec Ron probablement qu'ils iraient faire un petit tour à Londres avant de rentrer sur le petit matin pour juste prendre une douche et repartir travailler.

Une bonne journée somme toute ! Sourit l'auror aux yeux marron qui pétillèrent d'avance. Enfin si Ron ne revenait pas avec une mauvaise nouvelle et qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un enfermé dans les geôles d'Azkaban, auquel cas il faudrait en référer à Lucius et à son ami Jaylis et mettre au point une autre évasion mystérieuse.

Blaise Zabini, accessoirement petit ami de Ron Weasley, était heureux et fier de faire parti des Live free. Il n'en revenait pas encore de tout le travail qu'ils avaient accompli avec Harry, Lucius, et Ron.

De retour chez le lycan Lucius lâcha son fils et accompagné de Lupin alla dans la chambre où se trouvaient Harry et Severus. Le maître des potions subissait le rejet avec courage mais il fut quand même soulagé de voir Lucius arriver et plus encore quand il lui tendit une potion qui allait aider le loup à partir sans dommage pour lui.

Son mal de tête avait empiré, il avait l'impression qu'un étau la pressait fortement, c'était absolument affreux. Son teint pâle le faisait ressembler à un fantôme, ses yeux noirs ressortaient encore plus fort et ses mains tremblantes, qu'Harry essayait de réchauffer désespérément, ressemblaient à deux blocs de glace.

-Tu vas dormir en principe, Severus, la plupart du temps ce sera sommeil et phases de réveil douloureux, j'en suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, lui expliqua le blond. Harry sera là pour te soutenir, d'ici quelques jours tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, il faut t'armer de patience mais je crois que quelques jours de plus ne changeront rien à ton attente, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme alité but la potion et se rallongea épuisé. Ses entrailles se tordaient affreusement et son mal de tête n'avait pas baissé d'intensité, il se sentait comme dans un brouillard cotonneux. La fin de son calvaire approchait pourtant, et bientôt il allait pouvoir revivre normalement, combien de fois avait-il attendu ce jour sans trop y croire !

Severus se dit qu'il pouvait bien supporter encore cette épreuve et puis à voir la tête de son compagnon qui s'inquiétait pour lui et qui souffrait en silence de le voir ainsi le faisait se sentir encore plus mal, il fallait que cela cesse. Il fallait qu'ils soient enfin heureux tous les deux et pour ça en finir avec ce loup et ensuite s'occuper du ministre qui continuait à foutre son bordel et là vraiment il en avait marre. Il allait falloir mettre un terme aux agissements de cet homme responsable de beaucoup de malheur.

La semaine passa lentement pour Harry et Severus, les premiers jours du traitement furent extrêmement pénibles à supporter. Les maux de tête ne disparurent pas de suite et les sautes d'humeur non plus d'ailleurs. Enfin bref ! Entre les hauts et les bas ça avait été éprouvant et difficile pour les deux hommes.

Lucius était depuis longtemps reparti en France et il avait emmené Draco qui n'avait pas rechigné à l'accompagner, et on en devine la cause. L'homme blond avait été ravi que Draco accepte, il avait envie de passer du temps avec son fils et ce n'était pas en étant séparés qu'ils allaient refaire connaissance. Quatre ans sans se voir avait déjà été un peu trop long à son goût et son fils avait tant changé.

Remus approuva, il en fut même content pour les deux hommes et surtout pour Draco qu'il appréciait énormément. Le lycan avait découvert un garçon autre que l'image que le Serpentard donnait de lui. L'image d'un gamin capricieux et terriblement fier et qui ne semblait s'occuper que de sa petite personne. En faite il n'en n'était rien.

Draco était quelqu'un de gentil et de doux, il était compatissant et s'occupait volontiers des loups-garous blessés. Il prenait aussi souvent en charge les enfants seuls et leur apprenait mille choses intéressantes qui se trouvaient dans les bois quand il se mettait en quêtes de plantes pour ses potions. Le jeune homme avait ainsi préparé pendant son temps de libre un nombre impressionnant de fioles et de baumes aux multiples couleurs et aux divers parfums.

Remus sourit en pensant à tous les petits flacons de potion tue-loup, de pimentine, de la potion antidouleur, des baumes pour soigner les plaies, le véritaserum, de la poussos. Enfin bref il n'allait pas toutes les énumérer la liste serait trop longue, mais c'était pour dire qu'il n'avait pas paressé, il avait participé activement à la vie du camp sans qu'on le lui demande et avait veillé sur son parrain nuit et jour au début de leur séjour forcé.

Draco avait même pris un jeune de la meute qui était attirait par les concoctions extraordinaires qu'il faisait. Celui-ci venait couramment dans le laboratoire et le regardait, fasciné. Draco, petit à petit, lui enseigna l'art des potions comme aurait dit Severus Snape. Le jeune blond avait réussi, son disciple était devenu incollable maintenant sur la cueillette des plantes et des fleurs, il avait un flair surprenant pour les ingrédients très rares et la meute ne manquerait plus de rien dorénavant.

Tous reprirent leur travail et Severus allait de mieux en mieux, ses maux de tête disparurent, son corps froid se réchauffa, sa magie un peu fragile se stabilisa. Le veela se sentait libéré d'un grand poids et la première fois qu'il ressortit de sa chambre, aussitôt qu'il put tenir sur ses jambes, il respira un grand bol d'air sous le sourire d'un Harry Potter heureux mais qui accusait quand même quelques cernes noirs.

S'occuper d'un veela malade était très éprouvant mais si par-dessus le marché il s'agissait d'un Snape alors là c'était un exploit ! L'homme était vraiment insupportable quand il s'y mettait mais qu'y avait-il d'étonnant là-dedans !

Jamais le Gryffondor n'avait vu un malade aussi exigeant, Severus réclamait à tout propos un verre d'eau ou un peu d'air qu'Harry s'empressait de lui donner. Au bout d'un moment l'homme lui faisait ouvrir les volets en grand se plaignant de la pénombre qui le gênait, puis cinq minutes plus tard il les lui faisait refermer en arguant que le jeune homme mettait une mauvaise foi évidente à les fermer ou à les ouvrir convenablement. Comme s'il y avait une façon convenable d'ouvrir ou de fermer des volets ! Non mais je te jure aussi !

Combien de fois l'auror s'était-il demandé pourquoi la potion de Lucius ne faisait pas dormir plus que ça le veela ? Peut-être parce qu'il souffrait trop, lui répondit une petite voix. Oui c'est vrai que le mal s'imprimait sur son visage il ne pouvait le nier, Severus endurait la douleur avec fatalité, c'était évident.

Dans ces moments-là Harry devait redoubler d'attention envers lui et le rassurer et le serrer contre lui pour lui dire tout son amour, le veela avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Là ce matin dehors, l'homme s'étira devant lui, sa chemise largement ouverte l'attira comme un aimant, une semaine à le regarder et sans en profiter encore, il lui en a fallu des nerfs d'acier ! Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du torse sublime, il était sûr que Severus le faisait exprès, quelle audace !

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, susurra le professeur avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-Ah oui ! Sursauta Harry qui ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher aussi près. Et à quoi je pense à ton avis ?

-Tu as envie d'un bon petit-déjeuner là, je me trompe ?

-Il y a de ça oui, admit Harry en laissant ses idées pervers de côté pour le moment. Mais Remus dort encore, on est samedi tu sais et là je ne veux pas le réveiller en faisant du bruit dans la maison, ajouta le jeune auror.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda le veela qui sourit sournoisement en se rendant compte qu'Harry n'avait pas saisi sa remarque. Une petite promenade dans la forêt pour nous ouvrir l'appétit !

-Bonne idée oui, je crois savoir qu'il y a un lac en bordure du bois, c'est Remus qui m'en a justement parlé hier, on va voir ?

-Si nous y sommes tranquilles alors allons-y, ça me fera du bien de marcher un peu je suis encore ankylosé avec cette semaine alité.

Les deux hommes partirent et cheminèrent lentement une bonne heure à travers bois respirant les mousses et les parfums environnant. Les cris des oiseaux de bon matin étaient joyeux, Harry les voyait se disputer un morceau de brindille ou un grain de sureau ou une framboise sauvage. Le coin était calme et apaisant, le jeune homme prit la main de son homme dans la sienne et entrecroisa leurs doigts en soupirant de bonheur.

-Je suis un idiot n'est-ce pas ? Demanda subitement le maître des potions en resserrant sa prise sur les doigts d'Harry.

-Pourquoi ! Parce que tu te promènes avec moi main dans la main ?

-Mais non, stupide Gryffondor ! De t'avoir écarté de ma vie. Je pensais que seul tu t'en sortirais mieux, je n'aurais pas dû te sous-estimer, j'aurais dû te laisser une place plus importante………Je voulais te protéger malgré toi.

-Tu as eu tort de faire ça c'est vrai, j'en ai souffert de ton refus, Severus. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver, tu demanderas à Albus, le pauvre ! Je crois qu'il ne me regardera plus avec bienveillance maintenant que j'ai presque failli démolir son cher Poudlard, et que j'ai forcé la porte de son bureau à la moindre occasion pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

-J'imagine sa tête d'ici, incrédule non !

-En même temps s'il avait répondu à mes questions de suite je ne l'aurais pas menacé, mais il avait poussé ma patience à bout, ce vieux bonbon collant.

Severus sourit sous le nom tandis qu'Harry s'arrêtait pour regarder le lac qui se tenait devant eux. Un endroit paradisiaque il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Un endroit inondé de soleil dans un îlot de verdure luxuriante aux mille couleurs. L'étendue d'eau n'était pas si petite que ça, bon un peu plus petite que celle de Poudlard mais quand même celui-ci avait une circonférence raisonnable.

Le lac était paisible, même pas une petite ridule sur la surface, Harry se baissa et y trempa un doigt, très bonne l'eau, idéale pour y faire trempette. Surtout avec cette chaleur qui s'annonçait prometteuse pour un début de journée.

-Une baignade ça te dit, Severus !

-Tu crois que tu vas me faire rentrer dans l'eau froide ! Le taquina le professeur qui savait pertinemment que l'eau n'était pas froide du tout.

-Allons ! Elle n'est pas gelée, et puis ta chemise est déjà à moitié retirée ou alors aurais-tu peur de te mouiller ! Et puis si tu as froid, avec moi pour te réchauffer ensuite qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

-Dis morveux ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui dois prendre soin de toi et pas le contraire.

-Donc tu dois t'occuper de moi si je suis bien ton raisonnement, afin qu'il ne m'arrive rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta perfide le Gryffondor un rien Serpentard en commençant à se déshabiller avec lenteur faisant glisser sa chemise sur son torse doré. Parce que tu es mon veela tu dois veiller au moindre de mes désirs, pas vrai !

-Harry tu vas avoir des problèmes, mon amour, clama le veela d'une voix rauque en voyant le torse se dévoiler devant ses yeux gourmands.

-Quels genres de problèmes ? Le provoqua le jeune sorcier en jetant son vêtement sur l'herbe tendre.

-Tu es en train de m'aguicher là et si tu vas trop loin je ne réponds plus de mes actes et je te prends là par terre et tu crieras je te le promets. Tu vas souffrir, morveux !

-Des promesses, amour de ma vie. Que des promesses, rigola le brun en ôtant son pantalon et son caleçon qu'il jeta au loin eux aussi d'un négligeant coup de pied.

L'auror recula dans l'eau sans quitter du regard son veela qui se décida à le rejoindre sans perdre une minute de plus, surtout en ayant vu la virilité de son compagnon fièrement dressée et dont le gland rougi avait besoin de soin particulier. Harry s'enfonça dans l'eau qui rafraîchit son corps, il était heureux, il se sentait si bien et le sourire qu'il exhiba montra sa fortune d'être là avec l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Snape, nu et diablement excitant et excité, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le survivant avec un demi-sourire en coin, plongea et rejoignit son amant dont il dévora la bouche. Snape fouilla, suça, mordit, en le tenant étroitement contre lui afin qu'il ne lui échappe pas, ce qui n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout dans les intentions du jeune auror ravi de la fougue du veela.

Les deux hommes avaient besoin de ça pour se redécouvrir. Harry avait ce besoin de sentir le corps de l'homme contre le sien, sa peau douce et ses mains caressantes. Il l'aimait tellement, il avait une telle envie de lui que parfois son cœur en aurait éclaté de tant de pression.

Snape glissa ses mains polissonnes sur les fesses du jeune sorcier et le tira vers lui jusqu'à sentir son sexe dur s'imprimer sur son propre sexe. L'effet fut fulgurant pour Harry qui poussa un cri de plaisir tandis que l'homme plus âgé gémit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Un désir puissant leur traversa les reins et se répandit dans leurs bas-ventres, les deux hommes haletèrent bouche contre bouche avalant le souffle de l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Harry, murmura Snape en caressant les lèvres de son amant.

-Alors prouve-le-moi autant de fois que tu voudras, chéri !

-Tu es sûr de tenir la cadence ?

-Quand tu me fais l'amour je peux tenir toutes les cadences que tu veux, et à ta place je ne me mettrais pas au défit, tu perdrais, Severus.

-Hum et vantard avec ça ! Et si tu te retournais pour commencer, que je puisse te prendre avec ardeur et te faire voir que je ne suis pas encore incapable de te satisfaire.

-Quoi là dans l'eau !

-C'est toi, qui je le rappelle, m'a incité à rentrer dans cette eau et pour l'instant je n'ai nullement l'intention d'en sortir.

-Mais il y a deux secondes tu ne voulais pas me rejoindre et maintenant tu ne veux plus sortir, dis-moi, tes changements d'humeur ont bien cessés avec la potion, hein ?

Harry n'argumenta plus quand Severus pour le punir de son insolence lui pinça les tétons et le mit dos à lui.

-Je vais te prendre avec force alors accroche-toi, susurra le maître des potions contre son oreille avant de poser une main sur son dos et de le faire baisser en insérant un de ses doigts sans attendre qu'il soit complètement courbé. Je veux rattraper le temps perdu, chuchota le professeur. Ton odeur était la seule chose qui me restait de toi, je la retrouve aujourd'hui et je ne veux plus la quitter.

Harry ferma les yeux, il sentit le doigt le fouiller, ses jambes en tremblèrent déjà et son sexe suintait sous l'eau il en était sûr. L'homme retira son doigt, il percevait le désir pressant de son compagnon, il était submergé par son envie de lui et par la force de son amour. Sans perdre plus de temps il écarta ses fesses et le pénétra en le tenant par les hanches.

-Putain ! Ça fait mal mais c'est si bon, gémit le jeune homme en mordillant ses lèvres.

Ouais, c'était si bon de se sentir envahir par une virilité aussi imposante que celle de Severus. L'homme le déchira et rien que de savoir qu'il était tout entier à l'intérieur de lui Harry sut qu'il pourrait venir sans se toucher, rien qu'aux sensations ressenties par son corps.

Snape entra et sortit, les coups étaient puissants et à chaque fois qu'il revenait Harry l'exhortait à recommencer encore plus vite et encore plus fort. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, quand Severus empoigna le membre de son amant il n'eut pas longtemps à le caresser qu'il laissa répandre un liquide blanc sous l'eau, et que lui-même se tendit et à grands coups de rein se déversa entre les fesses de son compagnon, l'inondant en profondeur de sa semence.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle et sortirent du lac pour se coucher au soleil sur l'herbe douce. Severus s'appuya contre un tronc et Harry s'allongea entre ses jambes la tête sur son torse et les bras de son amour autour de lui. Le maître des potions embrassa ses cheveux dans un sourire et tous deux s'endormirent dans la tranquillité de ce petit coin de paradis.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Remus, endormis dans le plus simple appareil comme des amants heureux, il n'avait rien d'un voyeur mais le tableau que les deux hommes renvoyaient était magnifique, il ne se lassait pas de les regarder.

Remus repensa aux jours heureux où il vivait avec Sirius, il lui manquait tellement que parfois s'en était encore douloureux. Comment avait-il pu le laisser seul et tomber derrière ce voile ! Voilà ou l'avait conduit son impétuosité, toujours foncer sans réfléchir, pourtant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Sirius était comme ça, ça faisait parti de son charme et Merlin savait qu'il en avait ce maudit Black !

Sirius, son amour disparu bien trop tôt, maintenant il devait vivre seul avec ses regrets, jamais il ne pourrait le remplacer par un autre c'était impossible. Le seul amour de sa vie avait disparu et jamais il ne s'en remettrait, alors aimer quelqu'un d'autre à quoi ça lui servirait s'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, lui !

Remus Lupin détourna le regard un peu honteux des deux hommes toujours couchés et enlacés. Il les enviait quelque part, ils s'étaient retrouvés et quelques jours de bonheur ne leur feraient pas de mal car il était sûr que quelque chose se préparait, il le sentait comme un mauvais présage. Le ministre, cet espèce de sombre crétin, préparait un coup tordu comme lui seul en avait le secret.

Le loup ne s'était pas trompé, Scrimgeour avait une idée des plus tordue derrière la tête. Une idée qui allait mettre le monde magique en émoi et le rendre encore plus impopulaire qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ce n'était pas tout, l'homme avait un atout dans sa manche et personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait, le secret avait été bien gardé. Le seul qui en avait une petite idée était Albus Dumbledore et s'il n'avait rien dit jusque là c'est que justement il craignait pour la vie de l'atout.

Scrimgeour n'était pas fou, il savait qu'Harry Potter allait le trahir un jour, il le soupçonnait même d'être le chef des Live Free mais sans preuves il ne pouvait rien faire, la communauté sorcière aurait tôt fait de se rebeller malgré ses menaces de leur rendre la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Rufus Scrimgeour rêvait de mettre Harry à Azkaban, qu'on entende plus parler de lui. Un Potter aux oubliettes quoi de mieux pour qu'il puisse enfin éradiquer les hybrides sans le survivant dans les pattes ! L'homme savait qu'il marchait sur des œufs, on ne touche pas au héros, enfin pas de face, mais en douce il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Le ministre voyait bien que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos. Alors il avait eu l'idée de garder au secret une personne chère au cœur du Gryffondor, une personne qu'il était allé chercher dans un endroit bien particulier, un endroit bien difficile d'accès qui se trouvait au ministère.

L'homme vicieux et rusé, allant au delà de ses limites, avait même usé d'une magie interdite pour récupérer ce qu'il avait mis au secret au fin fond du ministère. Et en aucun cas il n'hésitera à le sortir en cas de mutinerie pour tenir entre ses mains le sort du foutu héros Potter.

Une monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte, qui lui serait bien utile le jour où le survivant se rebellera ouvertement contre lui et ses idéaux. Le ministre jubilait de penser à la tête que fera le Gryffondor, à sa joie ou à sa tristesse de le voir vivant mais en mauvais état, lui qui pensait l'avoir perdu à tout jamais.

Pendant ce temps deux hommes profitaient de leur dernier instant de tranquillité. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer bientôt.


	9. Les mangemorts

Les mangemorts.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que Blaise arriva dans le village que Lucius dirigeait d'une main de maître. Il était très tard et le jeune métis alla voir directement l'aristocrate blond, il n'avait pas pris le risque d'envoyer un parchemin. Les choses étaient trop graves et il fallait redoubler de prudence. Un parchemin pouvait se faire intercepter par n'importe qui.

Blaise entra dans la maison et appela Lucius d'un ton pressant en criant comme s'il se trouvait dans une grande salle. L'homme, furibond, sortit de son salon un livre à la main et demanda au Serpentard de ne pas hurler, il n'était pas sourd ! Enfin du moins pas encore si l'autre s'arrêtait sur le champ de brailler comme un malade devant lui.

Blaise s'affala sur le canapé en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours les grands mots ! Agacé il fit venir un verre de whisky qu'il but d'une traite sous le regard réprobateur du blond qui lui ôta la bouteille aussitôt qu'il vit que le jeune homme allait s'en resservir un second.

-Si tu te soûles tu ne sauras plus pourquoi tu es entré chez moi en beuglant, alors parle pendant que tu le peux, Blaise !

-Je reviens de Pré-au-lard à l'instant, s'agita le métis. Il s'y dit que Scrimgeour a engagé des mercenaires pour chasser et tuer les hybrides à plus grande échelle, Lucius.

-Des mercenaires ! De quels genres ? Demanda aussitôt le blond inquiet.

-C'est là que ça devient inquiétant, c'est pour ça que je suis venu t'avertir de suite.

-Oui parle, qui a-t-il engagé pour faire son sale travail ?

-Des mangemorts, lâcha l'auror en attendant la réaction de Lucius.

-Tu rigoles là ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Cet abruti n'a pas fait ça quand même !

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire, je te dis qu'il a engagé des mangemorts pour poursuivre les hybrides et les exterminer tous jusqu'au dernier.

-Qui exactement a-t-il enrôlé ?

-Tous ceux qu'Harry a enfermé à Azkaban, une bonne vingtaine je crois !

-Il est fou, cet homme est fou, se récria Lucius en jetant son livre contre le mur. Il va se faire lyncher par la population sorcière et ce sera bien fait pour lui il l'aura bien cherché. Cet idiot a vraiment décidé de foutre le bordel dans nos vies. En attendant s'il est pris à parti par les sorciers ce n'est pas moi qui irai le sortir de là, au mieux ou au pire, ricana le blond. Je le maintiendrai au sol pendant que les autres lui feront un mauvais sort.

-Ben ça ne serait pas un mal crois-moi, approuva le métis qui reprit la bouteille à Lucius et qui de dépêcha de s'en resservir un autre verre avant que le blond ne réagisse. Pour l'instant personne ne bouge, ils ont peur, cependant des aurors désertent le quartier général en masse ce soir.

-Et le Magenmagot ?

-Menacé ! D'après ce que j'en sais, Scrimgeour les a foutu hors de son bureau avec pertes et fracas mais aucun ne lèvera le petit doigt tu le sais, ce sont tous des lâches, à part Dumbledore.

-Oui, m'étonne même qu'il n'ait pas déjà agi, acquiesça le veela dont le cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse.

-Il est partit chez le lycan, je l'ai vu ce soir avant de venir ici, il a dit qu'il fallait qu'on se réunisse d'urgence. D'où ma visite pour t'en avertir.

-Je vais y aller de suite, décida Lucius en prenant sa cape.

-Maintenant !

-Oui maintenant, tu vois un autre moment toi !

-Ben non !

-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, tu préviendras Draco moi je file, ajouta l'homme aux yeux gris flamboyants. S'il y a du nouveau vous me prévenez, demain matin nous aurons une réunion il faut que nous soyons plus prudent. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas, Blaise. Et fais revenir Ron si tu le peux, le quartier des aurors n'est plus un endroit sûr pour vous deux, je veux aussi que tu avertisses Jaylis de faire attention à lui, tu sais qu'il prend trop de risque.

-Ca va pas paraître suspect qu'on se tire tous les deux ?

-Il vaut mieux vous mettre au vert, à moins que vous ne vouliez collaborer avec les mangemorts ?

-Ca va pas la tête ! Je ne prise pas tellement les mangemorts tu le sais bien. Mais avant de venir ici définitivement j'ai un dernier travail à effectuer avec Ron au ministère.

-Quel travail Blaise ? Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques inconsidérés, je veux que vous reveniez entier tous les deux.

-Cette après-midi ils ont amené un métamorphe, Lucius, lui expliqua le jeune Serpentard. Et avec Ron on devait le sortir de là tard ce soir, tout est déjà prévu. Je ne veux rien changer à mes plans sinon ils le tueront, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir seul, il est trop faible pour ça.

-Il est à Azkaban ?

-Non, ils ne l'ont pas encore transféré, pour l'instant ils l'interrogent dans les bas-fonds du ministère.

Lucius fit une grimace d'exaspération, combien de personnes allaient encore souffrir à cause de cet homme qui entendait dominer le monde sorcier.

-Donc ils le torturent ?

-J'en ai bien peur, oui.

-D'accord allez-y et ramenez-le, mais surtout ne vous faites pas prendre et prenez toutes les précautions pour revenir ici au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège.

-T'en fais pas on a l'habitude, Lucius.

Blaise s'en alla après avoir reposé son verre sur la table et c'est Lucius qui alla prévenir Draco qu'il devait s'absenter. Il le prévint aussi que Blaise et Ron allaient ramener quelqu'un et que le nouveau venu serait sûrement blessé et qu'il aurait besoin de soins urgents et particuliers.

Lucius lui demanda aussi de prévenir Zackarius qu'une protection supplémentaire serait peut-être nécessaire au cas où les deux aurors seraient suivit. Il valait mieux être prudent avec des mangemorts revanchards aux trousses maintenant !

Lucius Malfoy savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait compter sur la coopération du drake. Les deux hommes avaient discuté souvent et il s'avérait que Zackarius était digne de confiance. L'homme aux cheveux bleutés avait une revanche à prendre et il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à abattre les ennemis si nécessaire.

-Qu'il n'hésite pas à les éliminer, Draco, tu entends ! Il ne faut rien espérer de ces gens-là car aussitôt que vous aurez le dos tourné ils vous poignarderont. Fais attention à toi fils !

Draco se leva, s'habilla vite fait d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc, pas le temps d'enfiler une robe. Il mit ses chaussures descendit les escaliers et se rendit en courant tout en maugréant dans la maisonnette où le drake résidait.

L'homme était encore dehors à regarder les étoiles, il semblait inquiet. Draco ne l'avait pas approché d'aussi près une seule fois depuis qu'il était venu vivre ici. Il l'ignorait superbement et il n'était pas près de lui pardonner son indifférence et son dédain à son encontre. Il l'avait bien entraperçu une ou deux fois dans le village mais ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés ni même salués.

Draco reconnut que c'était difficile de rester loin de lui, le drake dégageait une telle envie, un tel désir, que parfois il s'éloignait du hameau pour ne plus être sous son emprise. Il souffrait de son dédain, véritablement. Pourtant il se retenait ne voulant pas passer pour un assoiffé de tendresse, ce qui lui avait manqué durant ses quatre dernières années.

-Pas encore couché ! Railla le drake à l'encontre du Serpentard en le voyant s'approcher. Tu risques d'avoir des cernes disgracieuses demain à ton réveil, ironisa-t-il moqueur alors que le jeune homme se sentit perdu devant l'attaque injustifiée et qu'il ne pensait pas mériter.

-Vous avez la répartie facile, hein ? Ça vous amuse de me rabaisser et de vous gausser ? Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre d'avoir des cernes ou non ! Répondit le jeune sorcier. Vous croyez que je passe mon temps devant mon miroir ?

-Je croyais qu'avoir un corps parfait en toute occasion était ton seul plaisir, jeune veela. Ainsi tu peux attraper qui tu veux dans tes filets, les autres n'y voient que du feu mais tu ne me tromperas pas moi. Tu es trop superficiel, jeune veela, pour m'attirer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? S'écria de mauvaise humeur Draco qui était blessé des paroles injustement prononcées. Vous ne me connaissez pas et puis je me fous de votre avis, il n'a aucune importance pour moi. Vous n'êtes rien, drake, qu'une espèce de personne discourtoise, irrespectueuse, et insignifiante à mes yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que ta magie raconte, elle !

-C'était une erreur, d'ailleurs cela ne c'est pas reproduit une seule fois que je sache, asséna triomphant Draco. Alors pas la peine de vous faire des idées ! Ma magie a fait une grossière méprise, qui voudrait de vous comme compagnon, on se le demande !

-C'est vrai que ta magie ne s'est pas manifesté de toute la semaine, rétorqua laconiquement l'homme qui, cependant, ne crut pas un seul mot du discours du veela. Pourquoi es-tu là dans ce cas ?

-Blaise doit revenir avec Weasley, ils amènent quelqu'un et père craint qu'ils ne soient suivit. Il dit qu'une protection en plus serait peut-être nécessaire.

-Il n'a pas tort, c'est peut-être une possibilité que cela soit un piège effectivement, médita l'homme. Quand doivent-ils arriver exactement ?

-Approximativement je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de la difficulté à le sortir de là je suppose.

-Allons-y dans ce cas nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, je pense qu'ils vont transplaner devant la grande maison, se renseigna le drake en se mettant en route.

-Oui, je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que oui. Acquiesça Draco. En principe c'est comme ça qu'on arrive dans le village il me semble !

Les deux hommes partirent ensembles vers le centre du petit hameau, et tandis que Draco entrait à l'intérieur de la maison préparer les potions et baumes divers, le drake étonné le regarda faire depuis la porte d'entrée.

-Tu es guérisseur ? Interrogea-t-il curieux.

-A mes heures oui, répondit Draco en faisant apparaître un lit recouvert d'un drap blanc sans plus s'occuper de l'homme aux yeux foncés et aux cheveux bleutés.

-Quel âge as-tu ? Lui demanda subitement l'homme qui voyait le sérieux avec lequel le Serpentard travaillait et dont les gestes étaient appliqués et sûrs d'eux, comme si le garçon était habitué à soigner.

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, répliqua le jeune homme en le dévisageant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son travail. Non mais vraiment ! Quel sans-gêne celui-là, pensa-t-il outré. Est-ce que je lui en pose moi, des questions personnelles !

-D'accord ça ne me regarde pas et après tout je l'ai bien mérité, c'est ce que tu te dis, non ?

-Je n'ai rien dit je vous signale ! Et je suis d'accord moi aussi avec vous, vous l'avez bien mérité de plus je ne parle pas de ma vie privé à un parfait inconnu, ce que vous êtes pour moi, soyez-en sûr.

L'homme ne répondit pas mais il sourit, après un dernier coup d'œil au blond il sortit surveiller les alentours.

Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini transplanèrent deux heures plus tard devant la grande bâtisse. Ils s'affaissèrent épuisés et blessés sur le sol emportant avec eux un jeune homme gravement blessé. Les deux garçons se relevèrent pantelants pendant que le drake attrapait le métamorphe et le portait à l'intérieur de la maison sous les injonctions de Draco qui les avait entendu arriver.

-Posez-le là, doucement, et poussez-vous j'ai besoin d'espace, dit-il avec autorité.

L'homme obéit sans se formaliser du ton employé mais il ne quitta pas la pièce, il resta appuyé contre le mur et regarda le Serpentard prendre les choses en main.

Draco justement soupira de lassitude, que faisait-il encore là à l'observer ! Il n'avait pas autre chose à faire comme aider Weasley et Blaise, Non mais des fois ! Bon il avait bien vu que les deux aurors étaient repartis chez eux et qu'ils allaient bien malgré les plaies reçues. Il irait les voir plus tard quand il se sera d'abord occupé de celui-là.

Le jeune sorcier n'y pensa plus deux secondes plus tard, il occulta complètement le drake qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le Serpentard s'occupa du garçon qui gisait sur le drap blanc et qui semblait souffrir mille morts. Il y avait de multiples plaies sur son corps et de plus il avait subit des sortilèges comme le doloris et des sorts de lacération plusieurs fois de suite. Et certainement d'autres tortures aussi cruelles dont le nom lui échappait pour l'instant.

Ses lèvres étaient fendues et gonflées suites à des coups de poings assurément, et sa pommette droite ouverte saignait abondamment. Le garçon geignit alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche et qu'il commençait à remuer. La douleur devait affluer méchamment, le contrecoup se faisait sentir et il n'allait pas être simple de lui faire boire des potions.

-Il va s'en sortir ? L'interrogea le drake avec un air soucieux sur le visage. Il paraît si jeune !

-Oui, fut tout ce que répondit Draco en déshabillant le métamorphe de ses doigts patients et agiles.

Le jeune Serpentard jeta par terre le dernier vêtement en lambeau qu'il était parvenu à retirer avec difficulté. Après que le jeune homme fut entièrement nu il se mit à nettoyer d'abord les plaies du visage avec délicatesse en repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière. Puis il passa le baume cicatrisant qui empêcherait toutes traces disgracieuses de marquer ce visage si fin et délicat. Pas la peine qu'en plus d'avoir reçu des coups qu'il en garde les cicatrices.

Draco fit attention de ne pas faire souffrir plus que nécessaire le blessé. Les soins prirent beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et quand le blond finit de refermer la dernière plaie le jeune homme se réveilla en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Mal, murmura-t-il. J'ai mal.

-Je sais mais n'essaye pas d'ouvrir les yeux. Là, comme ça oui, ne t'agite pas tu pourrais rouvrir les plaies et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je vais te donner une potion antidouleur, voilà bois, vas-y doucement, l'encouragea le Serpentard avec douceur. Maintenant essaye de ne pas bouger, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais dans un moment tu ne souffriras plus.

-D'accord.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Connors.

-Et bien Connors tu es en sécurité ici. Je veux que tu te reposes et que tu ne penses à rien. Je reste près de toi ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Draco en pressant sa main légèrement et en reposant la fiole sur la table. Fais-moi confiance, tu es en sécurité je te le répète !

-Merci, murmura le blessé en ouvrant les yeux cette fois avec plus de facilité et en fixant le blond avec un soupçon de désespoir dans le regard.

Yeux qu'il avait très beaux d'ailleurs remarqua Draco. Un jaune ambré qui se mariait superbement bien avec ses cheveux noirs et courts aux mèches rouges naturelles. Un corps fin presque féminin aux courbes douces et gracieuses, une petite bouche pulpeuse, il n'était pas très grand, beaucoup plus petit que lui mais admirablement bien proportionné. Par contre pour l'âge il pensait qu'il devait avoir une petite vingtaine d'années.

Draco recouvrit le métamorphe alors que celui-ci se rendormait plus sereinement, l'effet de la potion remplissait son office. Il rangea les fioles et les baumes puis baissa l'intensité des torches et s'installa dans un fauteuil près du lit sans prendre garde au regard scrutateur d'un drake admiratif devant la patience et la gentillesse du Serpentard.

S'il n'avait pas vu ça de ses propres yeux alors il aurait douté, il aurait douté parce que le blond donnait de lui une image entièrement fausse. Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester lui-même ou alors érigeait-il une barrière pour éloigner les autres de lui ?

L'homme referma la porte derrière lui doucement et alla voir les deux aurors, peut-être attendaient-ils des nouvelles du jeune homme qu'ils venaient de sauver. Ça ne lui coûtait rien de les avertir que tout allait bien et qu'il était désormais tiré d'affaire.

C'est Ron qui lui ouvrit la porte. Le roux le fit entrer et sans façon retourna près de Blaise qu'il était en train de soigner avant d'être interrompu.

-Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir votre ami Malfoy ? Il a l'air d'exceller dans le domaine de la guérison, les interpella le drake en voyant les deux garçons se soigner mutuellement.

-Non, on se débrouille seul ce ne sont que des broutilles après tout, admit le roux. Pas de quoi en faire un plat et pas la peine de le déranger il doit être fatigué ce soir, répondit Ron en étalant une couche de crème sur le dos de Blaise qui laissait entrapercevoir de profondes coupures.

-Fatigué ! S'exclama le drake. À part soigner ce gamin il n'a rien fait de spécial et n'a encouru aucun danger, lui, contrairement à vous. Pourquoi le protégez-vous ainsi ?

-Vous êtes-vous demandé d'où venaient tous les remèdes qui emplissent les étagères de l'infirmerie ? Vous êtes-vous demandé à quelle heure il se levait le matin où plutôt devrais-je dire la nuit pour aller cueillir les plantes dont il a besoin pour confectionner ses potions ? Vous êtes-vous demandé combien de temps il passe dans le laboratoire à confectionner ces mêmes potions ? Sans compter les risques qu'il prend à chaque fois qu'il sort du périmètre de sécurité que son père a instauré.

-D'accord, admit le drake. Je me suis trompé sur son compte, pourtant ce garçon a l'air d'avoir toujours vécu dans un petit nid douillet.

-Douillet ! Un petit nid ! Alors qu'il vient de passer quatre ans dans une meute de loups-garous à surveiller un veela en colère ! Vous en avez de bonne vous ! Pourquoi le jugez-vous aussi mal ! Qu'est-ce que Draco a fait pour mériter vos reproches ?

-Blaise a raison, approuva Ron en rangeant les potions sur une étagère. Draco Malfoy n'a pas eu une vie facile. Voldemort d'abord qui le voulait dans ses rangs et qui pour ça n'a pas hésité à le torturer pendant des jours avant que son père ne le sorte de là. La mort de sa mère qui l'a particulièrement affecté et son père qu'il vient seulement de retrouver, et tout ça alors qu'il vient juste d'avoir vingt-et-un ans. Je vous trouve bien dur envers lui, vous lui en voulez ou quoi ?

-Pas particulièrement, je n'aime pas son air arrogant et ses airs d'enfants gâtés.

-Oh ça! Rigola Ronald Weasley. Il n'y peut rien c'est naturel chez lui, les Malfoy sont tous ainsi, Zackarius.

-Bien messieurs, je vous laisse, essayez de dormir ce soir c'est moi qui veille.

-Merci Zack, soupira le roux. On est éreintés et ce n'est pas de refus.

-Je sais, sale nuit pour une sortie, les gosses.

-Ouais comme tu dis ! Et je crois que ça ne fait que commencer. Le ministre n'a pas fini de nous pourrir la vie, cet abruti de malheur !

Le drake opina et laissa les deux jeunes hommes se reposer. Il reprit le chemin de la maison de Lucius rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur et s'installa lui aussi dans un fauteuil face à Draco qu'il regarda un bon moment avant de faire léviter un livre jusqu'à lui. Zackarius se plongea dans la lecture tout en écoutant le souffle régulier du veela blond qui s'était endormi.

Au bout de deux heures le drake reposa son livre et ferma les yeux à demi tout en sachant que rien ne lui échapperait, ses sens étaient très aiguisés et si quelqu'un arrivait il l'entendrait aussitôt. La seule fois où il s'était fait prendre c'est quand les aurors étaient arrivés en masse alors qu'il soignait une de ses blessures.

Pas très glorieux comme situation mais il avait retenu la leçon, et la prochaine fois il ne retiendra plus ses coups il frapperait et ne leur laisserait plus aucune chance de lui mettre la main dessus.

Avant de fermer ses yeux le drake regarda Draco, le visage apaisé semblait plus doux, moins revêche. Les mèches blondes qui retombaient sur sa joue caressaient sa peau soyeuse et il eut l'envie subite de passer sa main lui aussi sur la peau laiteuse. Zack ne pouvait nier que le fils de Lucius était beau, magnifique même.

Pour une fois il avait envie de se laisser tenter, pour une fois il avait envie de vivre pour quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un pourrait être un jeune veela blond à la morgue incisive. Un sorcier insolent et arrogant tout à la fois mais tellement humain, tellement plein de bonté pour son prochain. Un jeune homme impénétrable mais d'une sensualité extraordinaire qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir.


	10. Révélation

Révélation.

Pendant que blaise et Ron allaient tout mettre en œuvre pour sortir le métamorphe des griffes des mangemorts déjà en place, et des aurors aux dents longues. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes allaient en découdre virulemment avec deux des nouveaux mercenaires que Gaylor avait placés devant la cellule afin que le prisonnier ne disparaisse pas comme les autres, Lucius Malfoy parvint dans la forêt chez Remus Lupin.

Albus Dumbledore le salua gravement, ils étaient tous dehors et semblaient anéantis par la nouvelle qui venait de leur parvenir.

-Blaise vous a prévenu ? Interrogea le vieil homme dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus.

-Oui c'est pour ça que je suis venu aussi vite que possible, expliqua Lucius. Est-ce vrai alors ce qu'on raconte ! Que Scrimgeour a enrôlé les mangemorts dans son armée personnelle et qu'il a ordonné la destruction en masse des hybrides ?

-Hélas oui, je n'ai pas réussi à le raisonner, se justifia le directeur de l'école de Poudlard. Je pense que ce pauvre homme a perdu la tête, c'est la seule explication logique que j'ai trouvé, il ne peut en être autrement !

-Et bien moi je pense qu'il est temps, et je dirais même qu'il devient urgent, de nous débarrasser de cet insecte nuisible et de l'écraser sous notre pied sans pitié. Il conduit le monde magique dans le chaos, allez-vous le laisser faire ! Il faut nous débarrasser de lui vous dis-je !

-Bien dit Lucius ! Approuva Snape. Laissez-moi y aller et je vous règle le problème vite fait et personne n'en saura jamais rien, messieurs.

-Severus mon cher ami, nous ne pouvons pas éliminer un homme simplement comme ça ! Argumenta Albus qui n'était pourtant pas loin d'accéder à la requête des deux hommes. Nous ne vaudrions pas mieux que lui dans ce cas. Non, non, il faut l'éliminer avec intelligence et discernement.

Severus Snape ricana, l'éliminer simplement, non, mais l'éliminer avec intelligence, oui, voilà un raisonnement fort singulier, pensa-t-il.

-Vous avez une idée peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le vieil homme avec un sourire ironique.

-Je pense avoir une idée effectivement, il faut que j'y réfléchisse encore. En attendant restez tous à l'abri, s'il y a du nouveau je vous en ferai part.

-Et s'il s'en prend à vous justement, Albus, vous y avez pensé ? L'avertit Harry en le regardant de son regard vert préoccupé.

-Il peut toujours essayer, fils, mais je doute qu'il y parvienne et auquel cas je reviendrai ici, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Remus, demanda l'homme à la barbe blanche en se tournant vers le loup.

-Non, vous savez que vous êtes le bienvenu, seulement je crois sincèrement que vous seriez mieux chez Lucius, ici je craindrais trop pour votre sécurité surtout que je serais pas mal occupé.

-C'est d'accord pour moi, affirma l'aristocrate blond. Il y a encore de la place, il suffira de me prévenir c'est tout.

-Il faut absolument que nous protégions les hybrides isolés qui courent encore dans la nature, gronda Harry en s'énervant. Scrimgeour et ses comparses vont leur faire une guerre sans merci, fulmina le Gryffondor avec colère. Je refuse de les abandonner à leur sort ! Vous savez tous que certain sont incapables de se défendre.

-Harry, nous ne pourrons pas tous les faire venir ici, il faut stopper les mangemorts c'est notre seule chance de vaincre, répondit Snape en voyant son compagnon aussi engagé et enragé. En nous y mettant tous nous allons y arriver et maintenant que je vais mieux je vais pouvoir vous aider plus activement.

-Ils sont bien une trentaine en tout, comment veux-tu t'en débarrasser ? Pas que je doute de tes capacités mais il faudra faire vite avant qu'ils ne réagissent et ne se mettent activement à notre recherche.

-Il faut les attirer et les éliminer un par un, Harry, s'il le faut je servirais d'appât, c'est pas compliqué quand même ! Bougonna le maître des potions en regardant les sorciers autour de la table.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec Severus, nous devons contre-attaquer avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent, admit Lucius. Et puis la plus grosse épine dans notre pied c'est le ministre, alors je suis pour qu'on l'élimine aussi celui-là, c'est direct et surtout efficace, ajouta le blond en se servant une tasse de thé que le professeur Lupin avait fait venir sur la table.

-Ouais ! Direct en effet, simple mais direct, ricana Harry. Avec vous tout semble facile et pourtant ça ne l'est pas sinon il y a longtemps que nous serions tranquilles.

-Nous devons exécuter ce plan qui me semble simple, émit le vieil homme qui n'était pas encore parti et qui était assis près de Remus. Mais peut-être est-ce là justement notre élément de surprise, continua-t-il. Et oui ! Aucun d'entre eux ne va penser que nous allons les attirer et les mettre hors d'état de nuire, ils ne vont pas imaginer que nous allons prendre les devants et quand ils s'en rendront compte ce sera trop tard.

-Vous vous rangez de notre côté somme toute, Albus ! Faire disparaître le ministre ne vous paraît plus aussi gênant ? Se gaussa Severus Snape. Et finalement vous admettez que la forme importe peu du moment que le résultat soit le même.

-Il faut que nous mettions un faux Scrimgeour en place et retourner les préjugés des sorciers contre les hybrides en faveur de ceux-ci.

-Vous voulez que l'on remplace le ministre par un faux ? Albus.

-Bien sûr mon ami, nous allons devoir le faire subtilement, cependant je ne doute pas que vous allez y arriver, affirma le directeur de Poudlard. Mais il ne sera pas aisé de l'approcher, il faudra faire une diversion et placer quelqu'un de confiance à la place du ministre.

-Potion de polynectar ?

-Oui et ainsi nous pourrions agir à notre guise, opina Dumbledore. Prendre sa place et perpétrer des actes en son nom.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit le Gryffondor en passant une main câline sur la cuisse de Severus sous la table.

-Remettre les mangemorts à Azkaban et le faux Scrimgeour devra abdiquer en faveur de quelqu'un de plus compétent sans oublier de démettre Gaylor de ses fonctions, expliqua encore Albus. Bien sûr nous allons les y aider s'ils sont un peu récalcitrants. Et je crois qu'ils le seront cela ne fera aucun doute.

-Et ensuite on en fait quoi du vrai ministre ? Demanda Remus curieux. Vous croyez qu'il va se laisser faire !

-Un sort d'oubliette ne suffira pas, Lupin, clama exaspéré Snape en posant sa main sur la main d'Harry pour l'empêcher de se faufiler un peu plus haut. Pour qu'il occulte ses idées de grandeur je crains qu'il ne faille l'éradiquer de la surface de la terre, n'est-ce pas Albus, c'est bien à ça que vous avez pensé malgré vos dénégations stupides ?

-Oui, Severus, c'est bien ça, même si cela vous paraît barbare ou disproportionné, messieurs, n'oubliez pas que l'homme est vil et qu'il a déjà fait tuer un nombre d'hybrides incalculable. Cet homme ne mérite pas votre clémence ni le mienne d'ailleurs j'en suis conscient.

-Une question ! Sollicita le survivant en repoussant la main de Snape d'une pichenette et tout ça toujours sous la table. Où allons-nous entreposer les mangemorts une fois que nous les aurons attrapés ?

-La moitié sont des idiots, affirma Lucius. Mais les autres sont malins il faut donc trouver un endroit sûr d'où ils ne puissent s'échapper.

-Très bien, approuva Dumbledore. Il faut que nous mettions tout en place et agir sans perdre de temps, je retourne à Poudlard et je vous tiens au courant, continua le vieux sorcier en se levant. Peut-être que les choses auront bougées d'ici demain.

L'homme transplana sous le regard des autres puis Lucius se leva à son tour alors qu'Harry avait réussi à poser sa main sur l'entrejambe du maître des potions qui en avait soufflé de dépit. Foutu morveux ! Avait-il pensé. Il allait le rendre fou.

-Lucius tu pars déjà ? Demanda Harry. Tu n'as pas le temps de rester un peu plus longtemps ?

-Non, pas le temps, j'attends un nouveau pensionnaire. Ron et Blaise sont allés le chercher et j'ai demandé à Draco de prévenir Zackarius de surveiller le hameau pendant mon absence, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Zackarius ?

-Le drake, Harry. Je t'ai parlé de lui il me semble !

-Oui je me souviens, tu m'as dit qu'il était solide et digne de confiance, on a besoin de gens comme ça et je me félicite qu'il soit chez nous ça peut être un allié précieux.

-Bien, excusez-moi mais je dois vraiment partir, je dois savoir si tout c'est déroulé comme prévu. Pour la prochaine réunion nous devrions la faire chez nous, Harry, penses-y. En attendant bonsoir, messieurs. Et heu ! Harry, maintenant tu peux laisser ta main là où elle se trouve, je crois que Severus n'y verra plus d'inconvénient.

-Quoi tu as remarqué ça ! Mais comment as-tu fais Lucius ! Rigola le jeune homme alors que Snape ricanait.

L'homme blond disparut sans répondre, il laissa juste fuser un rire avant de parvenir dans son village. Il s'y était habitué à cet endroit, au début il fallait l'avouer, il l'avait eu un peu difficile de se séparer de l'Angleterre, un vrai crève-cœur. Puis les jours étaient passés et les mois aussi et il avait commencé doucement à aimer ce coin tranquille.

Il avait pris l'habitude d'une autre vie ici, plus sereine malgré les problèmes rencontrés, et la disparition de Narcissa se fit moins douloureuse au fil du temps puis elle finit par s'estomper. Et Draco ? Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne pense à son fils, où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Ses questions le taraudaient souvent mais il savait le Serpentard débrouillard et malin et celui-ci lui avait donné raison puisqu'il ne s'était jamais fait prendre par les aurors. Maintenant il l'avait retrouvé et il vivait avec lui, il en était heureux, son fils était tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa vie d'avant.

Les grillons chantaient à tue-tête ce soir et à part ça rien ne troublait le silence de la nuit. Lucius Malfoy rentra chez lui en silence en refermant la porte sans bruit. Il avisa dans la pénombre Draco endormi près d'un lit de fortune et par curiosité s'en approcha alors que Zackarius le regardait faire puis, rassuré de voir l'homme rentrer chez lui, continua de somnoler comme si de rien n'était.

Le veela contempla la frêle silhouette qui reposait sous le drap de coton blanc, le fragile jeune homme dormait, pourtant il semblait tourmenté mais ce n'est pas ça qui perturba Lucius. Le veela resta tétanisé devant la beauté et la fragilité du métamorphe assoupi.

La magie du blond s'affola, chose extrêmement rare sauf en cas de danger mais là ce n'était pas le cas ! Quelques rayons de magie touchèrent le métamorphe et pénétrèrent son corps avec sensualité puis en ressortirent sans que Lucius ne puisse rien n'y faire, il ne contrôlait rien. L'aristocrate recula apeuré se demandant ce qui se passait ou plutôt il en avait bien une idée assez précise mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça !

Non ! Comment sa magie pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trouvé comme ça, il ne pouvait s'agir d'un homme ! Impossible d'imaginer ça, complètement fou ! Pourtant sa magie ne pouvait se tromper, elle ! Un homme ? Son futur compagnon était un homme !

Lucius Malfoy ne le quittait pas du regard. Magnifique ! Le jeune homme l'était aucun doute là-dessus, cependant il n'avait jamais eu d'inclinaison gay comme Draco. Bien sûr dans le monde sorcier c'était monnaie courante et encore plus chez les veelas et puis le garçon lui paraissait bien jeune, il devait avoir l'âge de son fils, guère plus.

Le veela s'approcha lentement et passa un doigt sur la joue du jeune endormi, le Serpentard vit la plaie sur la pommette se refermer sous l'action de la caresse. La certitude était-là maintenant, il s'agissait bien de son compagnon il n'avait pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire.

Alors là il n'était pas dans la merde ! Qu'allait-il faire de cet homme ? Et allait-il seulement accepter sa condition de compagnon ?

L'aristocrate resta un long moment à observer le métamorphe, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la pièce, ses yeux contemplaient la couleur de ses cheveux, il regardait avidement le corps fin qu'il devinait sous les draps. L'homme sentit ses ailes se déployer ou dû moins essayer mais Salazar merci ! Il les réfréna et les obligea à rester bien sagement repliées derrière son dos. Pas question quelles sortent il n'était pas exhibitionniste et puis quoi encore !

Le blond soupira, un souffle de découragement face à tout ça, il allait devoir accepter ce gamin sans condition, en faite il l'avait déjà admis, reconnu-t-il. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement puisqu'ils étaient reliés magiquement tous les deux à partir du moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui et respiré son odeur attrayante.

La magie veelane lui hurlait que le jeune dans ce lit était à lui et son corps d'ailleurs en était bouleversé.

Lucius ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, emporter ce jeune homme là-haut dans sa chambre et lui faire l'amour tout le reste de la nuit. Le prendre et le reprendre, l'embrasser, caresser sa peau soyeuse, abuser de ses lèvres rougies, passer sa main dans ses mèches folles et le serrer contre lui presque à l'étouffer de peur de le voir s'envoler comme un beau rêve.

Par les démons ! Il était perdu, il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un, même sa femme n'avait pas eu autant grâce à ses yeux. Il se sentit noyé dans un océan de désir, il avait même l'impression de sentir le corps du garçon se presser contre le sien alors qu'il n'en était rien puisque celui-ci dormait toujours.

Sa virilité se réveilla et sa peau brûla d'un feu incandescent, c'était affolant et merveilleux à la fois. Lucius partit d'un pas urgent vers sa chambre avec une érection battant contre son ventre, il sentit déjà les premières gouttes se répandre dans son caleçon et se maudit d'en arriver là à son âge. Désabusé, il se laissa aller contre la porte laissant son cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

Bon là il avait besoin d'une douche froide, grimaça le veela en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Merlin ! Il avait trouvé un compagnon, se répéta-t-il pour la trentième fois. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour le lui faire comprendre sans l'effaroucher ?

Lucius mon pauvre ami, tu dérailles complètement, se gaussa Lucius en se parlant à lui-même. Il a vingt ans et toi quarante-deux, il va rigoler c'est sûr, il va te rire au nez et il aura bien raison.

L'homme se déshabilla et se mit sous l'eau en frissonnant, il y resta un bon moment avant que son érection ne faiblisse et que son corps ne ressente plus la brûlure du désir. Le veela se coucha nu entre ses draps en pensant à celui qui désormais allait occuper toutes ses pensées, il s'endormit paisiblement deux heures plus tard en ayant pris la décision de séduire le métamorphe en douceur.

Il allait se donner une chance mais il allait prendre son temps, après tout le garçon venait de vivre des instants difficiles, il n'allait pas rajouter à ses problèmes en le mettant devant un fait accomplit !

Plus tard sur le petit matin c'est Zackarius qui se réveilla alors que Draco déjà debout, une potion à la main, soulevait avec délicatesse la tête du blessé pour l'aider à boire la fiole et à repasser ensuite sur les plaies encore boursoufflées, une couche de baume cicatrisant et apaisant.

Le jeune veela remarqua sans rien dire que la blessure sur la joue avait disparu.

-Votre père, dit le drake. cette nuit quand il est rentré, ajouta-t-il simplement.

-Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Demanda le Serpentard d'une voix basse en se tournant vers lui.

-Il a juste caressé sa joue, répondit Zackarius.

Le fils de Lucius resta interdit une seconde puis recouvrit chaudement le métamorphe qui semblait avoir froid en ajoutant une couverture supplémentaire qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à lui.

-Je peux me débrouiller vous savez ! Murmura Draco en se rasseyant. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi.

-Maintenant que votre père est revenu en effet je peux partir, cependant je reviendrais plus tard voir comment va le jeune blessé. A tout à l'heure Draco, souffla le drake avant de sortit de la maison.

Le jeune sorcier sourit d'abord timidement puis ensuite plus franchement. Zackarius l'avait appelé Draco pour la première fois, il rayonna de bonheur, c'était bon signe non ! L'homme venait bien de faire un premier pas dans sa direction ?


	11. Discussion

11 Discussion.

Quand Draco et le métamorphe se réveillèrent, vers les coups de neuf heures, il y avait longtemps que Lucius était sorti de la maison.

Finalement le père de Draco n'avait réussi à dormir que deux heures et encore ! Le jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer hantait ses pensées sans relâche, sa magie lui envoyait des images du corps menu qu'il avait admiré en rentrant de sa réunion et sa virilité ne lui laissa aucun répit. Il devinait maintenant pourquoi Draco se sentait mal la plupart du temps quand il apercevait le drake.

Là en ce moment Lucius était dans le village et c'était mis en tête, puisque de toute façon ils allaient en avoir besoin, de trouver un endroit où mettre les mangemorts après les avoir capturés. En fait il connaissait un coin idéal à la sortie du village, juste après la petite courbe. Là où le chemin descendait en pente douce se trouvait un ancien poste de garde bâti tout en pierre

Un poste agrémenté de deux pièces assez grandes, le tout était solide et surtout à l'abri des regards indiscrets, bon quand même avec les sorts supplémentaires qu'il avait rajouté plus le repousse-moldus aucune chance qu'ils ne soient découverts.

Le poste de garde était sombre, seules deux ouvertures laissaient entrer un peu de lumière, deux ouvertures fermées par de puissants barreaux que Lucius avait consolidé, on n'était jamais assez prudent il le savait. Et puis les barreaux ensorcelés par ses soins empêcheraient quiconque de s'évader. Aucune chance ! Pris au piège comme de vulgaires cafards, ces idiots de mangemorts une fois là-dedans !

-Combien comptez-vous en ramener ? Demanda Zackarius appuyé au chambranle de la porte d'entrée alors qu'il regardait s'affairer Lucius depuis quelques secondes à peine.

-Autant que nous le pourrons, répondit le blond sans se demander comment le drake savait qu'il se trouvait là et comment il pouvait être au courant qu'ils allaient mettre des prisonniers dans cet endroit.

-Je veux aider, ajouta le drake en croisant ses bras. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester sans rien faire et l'inaction commence à me peser, il me tarde de partir à la chasse aux mangemorts. Ca me semble un bon exercice, ricana l'homme.

Lucius le regarda, le soleil pointait déjà ses rayons brûlants et sa chaleur se diffusait sournoisement. La journée allait être chaude, pensa le veela en sortant du poste de garde alors que Zack reculait.

-Toute aide sera la bienvenue je ne vous le cache pas, admit le blond après quelques minutes de silence. Les temps vont devenir difficiles.

-Avez-vous mis un plan en place ?

Lucius reprit le chemin de la maison accompagné du drake, ils discutèrent de la tactique qu'ils avaient imaginé tous ensemble et l'homme les approuva.

-Qu'allez-vous faire des mangemorts une fois qu'ils seront tous enfermés ici, et que le ministre sera mis hors d'état de commander ?

-Un sort d'oubliette, voir plus, probablement avant de les envoyer quelque part afin qu'ils ne nuisent plus à personne, pesta le veela. Il est temps d'en finir avec ça !

Les deux hommes avancèrent en silence sur le chemin caillouteux bordé de fleurs des champs qui embaumaient l'air et qui égayaient la vue.

-Puis-je vous poser une question, Lucius ? Interrogea Zackarius d'une voix claire.

-A quel sujet ?

-Votre fils, émit l'homme aux cheveux noirs et bleus dont les reflets brillaient à la lumière et prenaient la même teinte que la couleur de ses yeux.

-Que voulez-vous savoir que vous ne sachiez déjà ?

-Est-ce que Draco a déjà eu un compagnon ou en a-t-il un en ce moment ?

-Question personnelle, je ne peux pas vous répondre et puis je vous rappelle que je viens seulement de le retrouver et nous n'avons jamais abordé sa vie amoureuse, répondit Lucius. Ce que je peux vous affirmer c'est qu'en tant que veela Draco est toujours seul, quand à savoir s'il a un petit ami alors là désolé je n'en sais rien.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'avais pas à vous demander ça, s'excusa le drake.

-Vous savez que vous êtes celui qui doit partager sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma Lucius sans le quitter du regard. Sa magie vous a reconnu et Draco a accepté ce fait sans discuter. Je suis même étonné qu'il vous ait admis aussi facilement, d'habitude mon fils est plus réservé, ou alors vous avez vraiment eu un impact sur lui.

-Je sais que je suis celui-là, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait accepté aussi facilement. Il ne me connaît pas, je pensais qu'il allait se battre contre ça, bougonna l'homme dont la chemise ne pouvait cacher la fine musculature se qui fit penser à Lucius qu'il voyait pourquoi Draco désirait cet homme en face de lui. Le drake était magnifique.

-Et pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Argumenta le veela blond.

-Je ne suis pas un sang pur, je ne suis pas de votre monde et je……..

-Vous m'insultez Zackarius ! Ai-je jamais montré du dédain envers vous ou même de la supériorité ? Gronda le père de Draco.

Le drake sourit.

-Draco et vous, vous respirez la supériorité, Lucius, et ne le prenez pas comme une offense, s'exaspéra le drake en voyant le blond froncer les sourcils. J'ai simplement admit après simple réflexion que cela ne voulait rien dire. Comme quoi la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne !

-Je vous remercie de l'avoir remarqué, ricana Lucius. Il faut voir au-delà des apparences et si vous apprenez à connaître mon fils je pense que vous pourriez avoir des surprises.

-Je sais, c'est ce que m'ont dit ses amis, Blaise et Ron, qu'il valait d'être connu, soupira Zackarius.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, Draco a son caractère et parfois il est vraiment insupportable et têtu quand il décide de l'être. Enfin il était encore comme ça il y a quatre ans, maintenant je réapprends à le connaître.

-Je vais prendre le risque, Lucius, s'amusa Zackarius. J'ai découvert quelques facettes de votre fils qui me plaisent de plus en plus. Il n'est pas tel que je me l'étais imaginé et je suis séduit par le Draco que je découvre.

-Ne vous amusez pas avec lui, l'avertit l'aîné des Serpentard. Sinon vous me trouverez sur votre chemin, Zack ! Draco ne le paraît pas comme ça mais il a traversé des moments difficiles.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire souffrir, protesta le drake alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la maison. Auquel cas je ne vous aurez pas averti que je vais répondre à ses attentes, ajouta l'homme en prenant le sentier qui menait à sa propre maisonnette.

-Dans ce cas entrez donc avec moi, un thé ça vous dit ?

-D'accord pour un thé, acquiesça le drake en revenant sur ses pas, et puis j'avais promis de venir demander des nouvelles du métamorphe ce matin.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pénombre de la salle à manger et virent le jeune veela s'étirer gracieusement, faisant remonter sa chemise sur la peau soyeuse de son ventre. Le regard de Zackarius resta captivé par la vue de ce corps tendu, et un sournois désir l'envahit sans crier gare embrasant ses reins et brûlant son bas ventre comme un raz de marée.

-Fatigué ? Demanda Lucius à son fils en brisant l'enchantement et surtout les grondements que Zackarius émettait s'en sans rendre compte.

-Un peu courbaturé, sourit Draco en laissant ses bras redescendre et en ajustant sa chemise sur son pantalon.

-Comment va le blessé ? S'inquiéta le veela plus âgé.

-Connors va bien, ce matin j'ai réussi à lui faire avaler un bol de lait au chocolat, là il s'est rendormi mais demain je pense qu'il sera sorti d'affaire. Cela dit les blessures étaient profondes et il mettra du temps à cicatriser complètement.

- Il a pu parler et te dire son nom ? Interrogea l'aristocrate étonné.

-Oui hier soir, il s'est réveillé quelques secondes.

-A-t-il dit autre chose ?

-Non, il n'a pas reparlé depuis et ce matin il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, je ne l'y ai pas forcé d'ailleurs, avoua Draco Malfoy. J'ai senti un désarroi dans son regard et j'ai préféré le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Je pense que des choses horribles remontent à la surface, je ne veux pas le brusquer alors qu'il paraît si fragile.

-Et tu as eu raison, clama Blaise qui entra dans la maison avec Ron sur les talons.

-Pourquoi, Demanda Lucius en fixant le métis.

-Pas ici, Lucius, le prévint Blaise. Il pourrait nous entendre, allons ailleurs si tu le veux bien.

-Dans mon bureau dans ce cas, les invita-t-il en les laissant passer devant lui. En attendant, Draco, j'ai promis un thé à Zackarius, peux-tu faire le service je te prie !

Les trois hommes disparurent derrière la porte du bureau de Lucius et le silence s'installa dans la salle à manger. Le drake s'assit, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, et le Serpentard fit mine de l'ignorer en rangeant de menues choses qui traînaient ça et là.

-Votre père m'a promis un thé, Draco, réclama l'homme charismatique qui le toisait de ses yeux scrutateurs semblant chercher la moindre imperfection dans ce corps sublime qui évoluait devant lui.

-Et bien allez donc vous servir vous-même ! Rétorqua le Serpentard. Je ne suis pas votre chien !

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu je vous signale, se moqua Zackarius. Votre père a dit que vous faisiez ça très bien et que vous vous mettriez en quatre pour me servir.

-Quoi ! Il n'a pas dit ça ? S'offusqua le jeune homme en reposant brusquement ce qu'il tenait à la main dans un geste de colère.

-Je plaisante, Draco, bien sûr qu'il n'a pas dit ça !

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle ! Et bien je suis désolé mais ça ne me fait pas rire, se vexa le jeune veela en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Ça n'amuse que vous, espèce d'idiot !

-Ne m'insultez pas, répliqua le drake en se levant de son fauteuil pour se retrouver en face de Draco.

-Alors arrêter de vous foutre de moi !

Le veela se crispa quand l'homme fut à quelques centimètres de lui, sa magie furieuse et décidément exaspérante choisit ce moment précis pour se manifester. Le blond ferma les yeux de dépit, évidemment il se rendait de plus en plus ridicule, pas étonnant que le drake ne le prenne pas au sérieux, il avait l'air d'un gamin capricieux là.

Le jeune sorcier sentit un souffle léger sur sa bouche et un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête.

-Tu es magnifique, Draco, susurra Zackarius. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois ridicule, en aucune façon !

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un regard envoûtant, nulle trace de moquerie, il en fut rassuré. Draco ne put bouger quand l'homme le prit dans ses bras passant une main derrière son dos pour le rapprocher de lui. Le fils de Lucius se débattit pour la forme mais Zackarius tint bon.

-Tu perdras à ce jeu, jeune veela, murmura le drake à son oreille. Je suis plus fort que toi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ! Je ne suis pas un gamin qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds, on m'a appris très tôt à me défendre.

-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? À part un thé bien entendu ! Ironisa le veela en posant ses mains sur le torse de l'homme qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres, bon d'accord de dix centimètres ! Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Zackarius ne répondit pas mais il se pencha et happa la bouche d'un blond ébahi et qui fondit littéralement sous le baiser que l'homme était en train de lui donner. Celui-ci avait enfin, semblait-il, accepté de s'intéresser à lui. Le Serpentard gémit alors que le drake le savourait avec délicatesse et gourmandise.

Draco poussa un râle de plaisir quand son aîné approfondit le baiser, les langues se cherchaient impatiemment, les dents mordaient et pinçaient, c'était merveilleux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver autant de sensations, c'était enivrant et chaud et fort à la fois.

Le drake se recula tout en maintenant le blond contre lui, les deux reprirent leurs souffles erratiques et Draco s'agrippa à la chemise de son compagnon l'esprit en déroute, complètement chamboulé.

Maintenant que l'homme l'avait embrassé il ne pourrait plus oublier le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne et de ses mains sur lui. Sa tête tournait, les émotions de ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ce doux intermède le rendaient presque ailleurs, puff ! Parti Draco ! Non mais quel idiot quand même, il se sentait léger et avait envie de rire et de pleurer.

Zackarius aima cet instant où ils étaient tous deux enlacés, Draco tremblait entre ses bras, comment un simple baiser pouvait les déstabiliser à ce point, l'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux.

-Draco ? Susurra le drake un peu inquiet. Tu vas bien ?

-Je….Je suis bien oui, articula le veela. Je ne voudrais jamais bouger de là, sourit-il contre le torse du drake.

-Moi non plus, avoua Zackarius. J'aime ton corps contre le mien, pourtant il va falloir qu'on se sépare.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit le Serpentard dans une plainte qui lui fit honte.

-Ton père et tes amis vont revenir et je suppose que tu n'as pas envie qu'ils te raillent !

-Non pas vraiment, tu as raison, approuva le blond. Sinon blaise va devenir insupportable avec ça.

-Et si nous nous évadions pour quelques heures, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Tu me proposes un rendez-vous ? Rigola le sorcier taquin.

-Oui, c'est ce que je désire, avec toi, murmura Zackarius.

-Alors d'accord, laisse-moi prévenir mon père, il veillera bien sur Connors pendant une heure ou deux.

-Je crois que ça ne le dérangera pas de s'occuper du blessé si tu veux mon avis, ajouta le drake. Je crois qu'il est déjà bien accroché à ce jeune homme.

-Ouais ! C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, je crois que père ne va plus rester seul longtemps et j'en suis heureux pour lui. Il était temps qu'il trouve quelqu'un. N'empêche ça a dû lui faire un choc quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, j'aurai bien voulu voir sa tête là !........ Au faite où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Dans un endroit particulier, un endroit où nous serons seuls tous les deux et où nous pourrons discuter tout à loisir de toi. Je désire te connaître un peu mieux et pour ça je préfère ne pas être dérangé.

-J'ai un doute là ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être dérangé ? Espères-tu quelque chose que je ne suis peut-être pas prêt à te donner ?

-Non, s'indigna l'homme. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus pour assouvir un besoin bestiale. T'ai-je jamais donné de moi une telle image ?

-Non c'est vrai, je suis désolé, je voulais juste te tester.

-Draco Malfoy ! Rugit le drake en colère. Ne recommence jamais ça, ne mets plus mon intégrité en doute, je suis un homme droit, bordel !

Le veela s'arrêta net de discuter en entendant la voix du drake gronder et le remettre à sa place. Bon c'est vrai qu'il l'avait cherché et qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Maintenant il l'avait mis en rogne et ça n'allait pas être facile de se faire pardonner.

-Ne t'emporte pas, Zack !

-Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance à la fin ! Expira Zack qui se radoucit en voyant le regard triste du blond qui pour le coup se sentait mal. Je veux sincèrement en apprendre un peu plus sur toi et non te sauter dessus comme tu l'as si bien insinué………..Draco, souffla l'homme fier qu'était le drake. Laisse-moi une chance, laisse-nous une chance et pardonne-moi cette réaction stupide que j'ai eu la première fois où je t'ai aperçu dans le village.

-Tu as fait comme si je n'étais rien, je me suis senti si mal !

-Maintenant tu représentes quelque chose, avoua Zackarius en déposant sur les lèvres boudeuses un léger baiser. A ce moment-là je voulais seulement te faire comprendre que tout le monde n'était pas à tes pieds, j'ai fait une grave erreur, tu n'es pas comme ça je m'en suis rendu compte je l'avoue.

Le blond l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule, c'est comme ça que Blaise, Ron et Lucius les trouvèrent en sortant du bureau, enlacés tendrement, les yeux clos semblant oublier où ils se trouvaient.


	12. Offensive

Offensive.

Maintenant que Severus avait récupéré toutes ses facultés Harry décida d'agir sans perdre de temps. Aussi quand le maître des potions le vit un matin mettre un soin particulier à se préparer, quand il le vit prendre sa baguette et la mettre dans la poche de son jean, quand il vit son visage fermé et son air déterminé il se leva et le rejoignit.

Le Gryffondor le regarda avancer vers lui complètement nu et si beau qu'il soupira quand sa virilité réagit sournoisement. Pourtant ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit mais rien à faire, il le désirait toujours autant, et à voir le veela bander aussi indécemment sous son regard il soupira une deuxième fois de frustration.

-Je t'accompagne, Harry, ordonna le Serpentard aux yeux noirs. Donne-moi le temps de prendre une douche.

-Je t'attends en bas et n'oublies pas ta baguette, tu vas en avoir besoin.

L'homme ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans faire cas de son sexe douloureux. Il y avait un temps pour tout et là ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux fesses de son Gryffondor ni au renflement qu'il avait aperçu dans son pantalon.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était en bas, Harry l'attendait comme promis. Impatient de se lancer dans la bataille le survivant tapait du pied, Severus Snape haussa un sourcil et le jeune homme lança un regard d'excuse.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent sans perdre plus de temps et se retrouvèrent près d'une ruine, Harry avait reçu la veille un message d'un de ses informateurs qui l'avertissait que deux mangemorts devaient se rendre dans cet endroit pour mettre la main sur un vampire caché dans les ruines alors qu'il cherchait à rejoindre un clan pour échapper aux aurors et aux hommes de main du ministre.

Harry et Severus restèrent cachés derrière un pan de mur brinquebalant d'une ancienne maison, l'endroit était entouré de bois inquiétants et sombres. Figés et tendus, respirant très peu, ils écoutèrent les bruits environnant. Ils perçurent un rire provenant un peu plus loin et doucement ils s'y rendirent baguette à la main.

Harry stoppa subitement suivit de Snape, devant eux se tenaient les deux mangemorts, ceux-ci portaient une longue cape et un masque argenté. Ils terrorisaient une frêle jeune femme de seize ans à peu près. L'un des deux l'avait même empoigné par les cheveux et la secouait fortement en la menaçant. Impossible qu'elle puisse leur échapper ainsi maintenue.

-De quelle espèce es-tu ? Vociféra l'un des deux en crachotant sur son visage.

-Lâchez-moi, je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai rien fait moi, criait-elle en paniquant et en griffant l'homme. Lâchez-moi je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

-Dis-nous ce que tu es et pas la peine de mentir on sait que tu es une hybride, adjura l'homme qui lui tirait les cheveux avec violence tout en essayant d'éviter les coups de pieds et les ongles tranchants. De quelle engeance es-tu ? Espèce de monstre !

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, redit la gamine avec courage en se défendant de plus belle. Je veux juste repartir chez moi, je suis allée au village ce matin, je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez.

-Tu vas parler fillette ! Une fois qu'on se sera occupé de toi tu nous diras tout ce qu'on veut savoir, ricana le mangemort dans un rire grinçant de méchanceté.

Harry en avait assez entendu, écœuré il s'avança vers eux. Décidé, et absolument hors de lui, Severus le suivit. Vu la fureur du Gryffondor il sentait qu'il n'allait pas faire grand-chose, déjà la magie d'Harry crépitait de colère.

-Si j'étais vous j'arrêterais de la secouer comme un prunier déjà ! Cria d'une voix claire le survivant en se plantant devant les deux hommes alors que le maître des potions restait un peu en retrait appuyé contre un mur et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un rictus déplaisant aux coins des lèvres.

-Potter ! Alors on a retourné sa veste ! On fait ami-ami avec des impurs ! Déclara mielleusement un des sbires de Scrimgeour. Ta loyauté est bien mal placée, tu t'en mordras les doigts je te le promets !

-Ces gens-là valent plus que vous, et le ministre va regretter de vous avoir pris à son service. Je vais vous traquer tous jusqu'aux derniers, affirma Harry. Préparez-vous, messieurs, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour vous, alors gare à vos fesses si vous vous trouvez en face de moi.

-Ne vends pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué, Potter ! Encore faudra-t-il que tu nous attrapes ! Railla l'un des deux idiots qui se croyait fort.

-Ouais ! Et pourquoi vous croyez que je suis là ? Pour admirer le paysage peut-être ! Ou alors pour regarder vos jolis masques ridicules !

Le mangemort qui maintenait la fille la lâcha et pointa sa baguette vers le Gryffondor vite imité par son acolyte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Potter ? Une invitation !

-Moi rien, mais si j'étais à votre place je ne resterais pas près de votre victime, les avertit Harry en souriant sadiquement, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour eux.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda l'un des deux imbéciles en se retournant malgré tout.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions supplémentaires qu'il se sentit happé et que des crocs entrèrent dans sa gorge et s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa carotide. L'autre homme paniqua alors que son comparse se faisait vider de son sang et qu'il tomba quelques minutes plus tard, encore vivant mais incapable de bouger, sur le sol de la clairière au milieu des ruines.

Severus et Harry n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher ça, l'homme l'avait bien cherché après tout et puis on ne s'oppose pas à un vampire assoiffé ! Et puis de toute façon il n'était pas mort, pas encore. Alors pas de quoi se plaindre vraiment.

Le survivant profita de la panique de l'autre mangemort pour le désarmer, décidément trop facile, pensa le jeune sorcier. La vampire essuya sa bouche rougie du sang de l'homme avec sa manche. Ses yeux perçants regardaient la gorge tentante de l'autre mangemort, elle fit un pas vers lui, il recula apeuré.

Harry soupira et lança un sort aux deux hommes désarmés qui se retrouvèrent enfermés entre quatre murs de pierres bien solides bien loin de là, en France. Pas la peine de rajouter de l'hémoglobine, le mangemort encore debout était près de tourner de l'œil. Drôle, mais bon ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser non plus.

Severus Snape pensa que décidément son compagnon était puissant, très puissant. Et les autres n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Faire transplaner deux personnes aussi loin d'un simple geste de sa baguette avait de quoi surprendre, seul Albus était capable de réussir cet exploit.

Après la disparition des deux incapables, Harry et le professeur de potions regardèrent la fille qui remettait ses cheveux longs en place tranquillement et qui les rétablit derrière son dos.

-Je suis désolée mais j'avais trop faim, leur dit-elle. Et puis ils m'avaient agacé drôlement ces deux-là !

-Y a pas de mal, nous étions venus pour les arrêter, maintenant que c'est fait nous voudrions vous mettre à l'abri, jeune demoiselle, expliqua Severus Snape.

-Voilà une semaine que je suis ici, je cherche à rejoindre un clan, ajouta la jeune vampire. On n'est plus en sécurité nulle part depuis que le ministre s'en prend à nous.

-Nous en connaissons un, si vous voulez on peut vous y amener, suggéra Harry. Là-bas vous serez bien accueillit ce sont des amis.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé, d'habitude on nous renie, nous les vampires on nous évite comme la peste !

-J'ai beaucoup d'amis parmi ceux de votre race, jeune fille, lui expliqua le survivant. Pour moi il n'y a pas que les sorciers dans le monde de la magie, il y a aussi tous les autres peuples, et vous valez autant que nous si ce n'est plus.

-L'homme à côté de vous est un veela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact ! Severus est un veela, il est aussi mon compagnon, sourit le Gryffondor.

-Arrêtez de faire causette, ordonna justement le veela en se décollant du mur. Nous n'allons pas attendre que d'autres mangemorts arrivent alors je suggère que nous partions. Il faut garder l'effet de surprise.

-Tu as raison, amour, si la belle demoiselle veut bien me donner la main nous allons nous rendre d'abord dans le clan de Darell.

-Avec plaisir, rigola la vampire en tendant une main fine et blanche au survivant qui le prit dans la sienne.

Dans un claquement tous trois s'évanouirent et réapparurent aux abords d'un haut mur infranchissable. Harry prononça une phrase en latin qui fit apparaître un homme d'une beauté surprenante à travers le mur.

-Harry ! Déjà de retour, le salua-t-il. Que nous ramènes-tu d'intéressant cette fois ? Hum ! Plutôt pas mal, dis-moi où as-tu trouvé cette perle rare ?

-Darell, arrête espèce de Casanova ! Le taquina Harry. Je veux que tu prennes soin de cette jolie demoiselle sinon tu m'en répondras.

-Et l'autre merveille, tu me le laisses aussi ? Ajouta le vampire sans quitter Snape des yeux.

-Quel autre ? Demanda Harry étonné.

-Le ténébreux derrière toi et qui me lance en ce moment un regard des plus noirs. Je ne sais pas où tu l'as trouvé mais il est tout simplement superbe.

-Oh Severus ! Aucun danger que je te le laisse Darell, il est avec moi et je le garde.

-Tu ne partages pas ? Dommage, il est magnifique et je l'aurai bien croqué moi, affirma le vampire. Et toi tu refuses toujours ma proposition, Harry ?

-Je ne suis pas un morceau que l'on se partage, éructa Severus Snape en attrapant Harry par la taille pour le ramener près de lui. Et je vous signale qu'Harry n'est plus libre, il est avec moi maintenant.

-Hum ! Très jaloux à ce que je vois.

-Très jaloux, Darell, aussi fais attention à tes fesses, bourreaux des cœurs ! Rigola le Gryffondor.

Après cette petite visite Severus et Harry repartirent chez Lucius. Le jeune auror voulait savoir si les deux mangemorts étaient dans un endroit d'où ils ne risquaient pas de s'évader. Quoiqu'avec le Serpentard blond il lui étonnerait que ce soit le cas. L'homme lui avait certifié que l'endroit était sûr, et puis Lucius était très attentif et extrêmement tatillon quand il s'agissait de prudence.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison justement ils l'aperçurent qui revenait vers eux en remontant doucement un petit sentier.

-Ah ! Je pensais bien que vous alliez venir ! S'exclama Lucius Malfoy en les rejoignant. Ils sont bien là si c'est ça qui te tracasse, Harry, et aucune chance qu'ils sortent de là, tu me connais ! Et ton alarme pour me prévenir de leur arrivée est une excellente idée !

-Heu ! Il y en a un qui est un peu amoché, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué ?

-J'ai vu oui, un vampire certainement !

-Oui, ils étaient en train de la malmener, une fille de seize ans à peu près, au sacré caractère, lui expliqua l'auror.

-Alors dans ce cas c'est bien fait pour lui, où est-elle maintenant cette courageuse jeune femme ?

-Chez Darell, elle y sera à l'abri.

Le blond opina puis se tourna vers Severus qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent.

-Comment vas-tu Severus ? S'inquiéta Lucius.

-Compte tenue des circonstances passées je vais bien, je te remercie Lucius.

-J'en suis heureux pour toi, dommage que je ne l'ai pas su avant, ça aurait évité toutes ses années d'enfermements, objecta le blond.

-Oui, pourtant je pense que c'était un mal nécessaire, Lucius. Au début je ne pouvais pas penser par moi-même, il a fallu du temps pour que mes deux natures ne me mettent plus à mal et que je puisse réfléchir à nouveau seul.

-Mais peut-être que si nous l'avions su avant, argua Harry d'un ton amer en se rapprochant de l'homme brun. Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose de plus concret !

-Non, le temps a agit pour moi et puis ce n'est pas la peine d'y revenir, ronchonna le maître des potions. Tout va bien maintenant, je suis sorti d'affaire grâce à vous tous, Remus et Draco y compris. Ils ont fait énormément pour moi.

-Entrons, voulez-vous, proposa Lucius qui voyait qu'Harry allait riposter. Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez prévu de faire dans les jours qui suivent, demanda le veela aux longs cheveux blonds. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à plus de prisonniers ?

-Je crains bien qui oui, ricana le survivant en entrant dans la maison suivit des deux autres hommes. Les jours prochains vont être chauds.

-Un bon thé ou un whisky ? Demanda Lucius en faisant léviter une bouteille dans leur direction.

-Whisky, répondirent les deux autres de concert.

-Bonjour ! Retentit une voix timide provenant d'un jeune homme assit devant la cheminée allumée malgré la chaleur du dehors.

Harry se releva de la chaise et rejoignit le garçon un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas vu en entrant, il faut dire aussi qu'avec la clarté du dehors ce n'étais pas évident.

-Moi c'est Harry, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Moi c'est Connors, répondit le jeune homme en souriant tout en serrant la main tendue.

-Es-tu le métamorphe que Ron et Blaise ont sauvé des mains du ministre ?

-C'est bien moi, et toi es-tu celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres ?

-C'est bien moi aussi, rigola Harry en s'asseyant. Si je reste près de toi ça ne te gêne pas ? Je peux demander à Lucius et à Severus de nous rejoindre ?

-Si tu veux oui. Répondit-il timidement en regardant le veela blond de ses grands yeux doux.

L'auror fit signe à Severus et à Lucius de les rejoindre près de la cheminée, malgré la chaleur ils acceptèrent de bon cœur. Il y avait un, il ne savait quoi, de triste chez le jeune homme qui faisait qu'Harry n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul dans son coin à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Lucius fut heureux de l'initiative d'Harry, en principe Connors évitait la présence des autres, il tolérait à peine la sienne alors ! Pourquoi l'avait-il accepté aussi facilement ? Peut-être parce qu'Harry avait ce don particulier que les gens lui faisaient confiance de suite alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient même pas, allez savoir pourquoi !

Il faudrait qu'il parle de ce jeune homme à Harry, il aura peut-être une solution à lui proposer pour sortir Connors de son apathie, oui, c'est ça il allait lui en toucher deux mots, il verra bien ce que le Gryffondor en dira.

Les hommes discutèrent une heure avant que le survivant intrigué par Lucius, qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers le métamorphe, leur proposa de passer la semaine en France dans le village. Severus et lui acceptèrent évidement avec plaisir.

Snape ricana, il sentait l'odeur de désir du veela blond, le parfum agréable brûlait l'atmosphère de la pièce. Le métamorphe semblait gêné face au regard de Lucius, à tout les coups les deux hommes ne se comprenaient pas, il allait falloir qu'il s'en mêle, pensa le maître des potions.

Lucius Malfoy soupira soulagé quand Harry et Severus acquiescèrent et acceptèrent de passer quelques jours au hameau.

-Je dois voir un problème avec Lucius, s'exclama subitement le compagnon du veela aux yeux profonds et noirs, pas discret pour deux noises.

Severus sourit narquoisement et se demanda ce que Harry avait encore manigancé.

-Ca ne te dérange pas de rester avec Connors, Severus ?

-Non, répondit l'homme en imaginant aisément que Lucius et Harry voulaient discuter justement dudit jeune métamorphe fragile, ou du moins qui le paraissait. Prenez tout votre temps, nous allons nous servir un thé si tu le permets Lucius.

-Bien sûr, tu trouveras tout dans la cuisine, sers-toi d'un accio tout est déjà prêt, Severus, lui répondit le veela blond avant de suivre l'auror vers la sortie afin de papoter tout à leur aise.

Snape fit léviter la théière ainsi que des tasses puis il les remplit du breuvage fumant, il en tendit une au jeune homme silencieux et s'installa convenablement sur son fauteuil.

-Bien ! Si nous conversions, jeune métamorphe, commença Severus Snape. Je crois que nous devons discuter d'une chose importante.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, après deux secondes de réflexion il opina et tous deux discutèrent. Le sujet principal resta Lucius Malfoy et Snape expliqua quelques petites choses à Connors qui ouvrait de grands yeux au fur et à mesure que le maître des potions parlait.

Le garçon sembla comprendre. Il resta quand même étonné et perplexe devant ce que l'homme brun lui racontait mais il savait qu'il avait raison et surtout qu'il avait bien fait de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.


	13. Petit miracle

Petit miracle.

Lucius et Harry allèrent dehors et prirent lentement un petit chemin bordée de pinèdes et de genêts odorants. Le soleil tapait toujours ardemment, l'herbe était sèche et craquante et Harry vit une petite couleuvre marron se faufiler derrière une pierre à leur approche.

-Alors raconte, Lucius. Je suppose que l'état de Connors te préoccupe, je me trompe ?

-Non, en effet Harry, avoua le Serpentard. J'ai tout essayé pour le sortir de son inertie mais rien à faire, il refuse même de sortir de la maison comme s'il voulait se refuser ce simple plaisir pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure.

-Il a peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un ? Ou peut-être ne se sent-il pas assez en confiance ?

-Il a vécu des moments difficiles c'est un fait, je sais que ça va lui prendre du temps avant que cela s'atténue mais j'aurais pensé qu'en étant en sécurité ici que cela prendrait moins de temps.

-Il craint la présence des autres, peut-être qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui. Je veux dire, il doit s'en vouloir aussi de ce qui s'est passé, il doute de lui. Ce n'est pas simple de reprendre confiance en soi quand on a vécu de tels moments.

-Oui tu as probablement raison, j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il n'a plus goût à rien et si je ne l'obligeais pas à manger je suis sûr qu'il ne se nourrirait pas. Il est éternellement angoissé et la nuit je l'entends pleurer.

-Tu lui as demandé de te parler pour essayer d'évacuer son mal ? Questionna Harry.

-Il ne veut pas me répondre, il reste là à fixer la cheminée des heures entières et petit à petit il s'enfonce dans le néant.

-Pourtant il m'a parlé là !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il ne dit jamais rien d'habitude. Ou alors ça vient de moi et il ne me fait pas confiance, je ne sais plus, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu, souffrit Lucius Malfoy ! Quand je l'approche il fuit, j'ai l'impression de lui faire horreur.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne te parle pas à toi non plus ?

-Non, soupira le veela. Pas même à moi.

-Lucius ! L'interpella l'auror en s'arrêtant et en le fixant de son regard profond. Qu'est-il vraiment pour toi ? Je sens quelque chose entre vous deux mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agit.

-Ma magie l'a reconnu comme mon compagnon, Harry. Je suis partagé entre le désir de le protéger et celui de le secouer pour le sortir de là. Je sais que je ne dois pas le brusquer mais c'est difficile de le regarder sans rien faire.

-Est-il au courant que tu es un veela ? Sait-il que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal ?

-Non je n'ai rien dit, je n'avais pas envie d'ajouter à ses problèmes, ajouta Lucius en reprenant la marche.

-Séduit-le ! Trancha le Gryffondor sérieux.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, séduit-le en douceur et tu verras sa réaction. Simple non !

-Aucun doute il va déguerpir en courant, aussitôt que je tente de poser ma main sur lui il se recule épouvanté.

-Il a subit un traumatisme, Lucius. D'après Ron que j'ai vu dans la semaine il a souffert et vu des choses que son esprit a dû mal à évacuer. Il lui faut du temps à ton métamorphe.

-Je sais ce qu'il a subit, je sais qu'il a vu ses parents mourir devant ses yeux, torturés et tués par les mangemorts du ministre. Je sais que ces immondices lui ont fait endurer des tortures pour le faire parler. Je sais les épreuves qu'il a supportées, je sais tout ça et j'en souffre. Je voudrais qu'il aille mieux, qu'il se confie à moi et que je puisse apaiser sa douleur. Mais je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il ne m'accepte pas et j'angoisse de savoir que peut-être il ne le fera jamais. Je pense aussi qu'il se sent responsable de la mort des siens, il pense qu'il aurait pu agir, les sauver, mais je sais qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, ils étaient trop nombreux.

-À partir de cette après-midi je m'occupe de son cas, proposa Harry en posant sa main sur le bras du veela malade d'inquiétude. Je vais essayer de le faire sortir pour commencer, nous verrons s'il va accepter.

-Et s'il est d'accord que vas-tu faire ensuite ? Interrogea l'aristocrate.

-Le rapprocher de toi, laisse-moi faire et puis je suis sûr qu'en ce moment Severus doit lui parler. Nous allons trouver un moyen, espéra le jeune sorcier. On ne peut pas enlever les images horribles qu'il a dans la tête mais on peut les atténuer et je pense que ta présence pourra l'aider.

-Il refusera, Harry.

-Lucius, aies confiance ! On va le sortir de là ton superbe jeune homme.

-Si tu le dis ! Murmura l'homme dont la magie le pressait de prendre son compagnon, magie qu'il réprimait avec de plus en plus de difficulté malgré sa volonté d'attendre que le métamorphe aille mieux.

Les deux amis retournèrent sur leurs pas et fixèrent, incrédules et stupéfaits, un professeur de potions qui soutenait Connors par le bras et qui marchait lentement aux abords de la maison. Harry sourit de voir son Severus réussir cet exploit et Lucius poussa un hoquet de stupeur.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Severus fait des miracles, clama le Gryffondor heureux. Je parie qu'il a deviné ce qui te tracassait et qu'il a décidé d'y remédier lui-même.

-J'en ai bien l'impression, il a dû ressentir ma magie et comme un Serpentard en plus d'être un veela il a pris les choses en main.

Lucius regarda pour la première fois son futur compagnon sous le soleil de ce début d'après-midi. Il était resplendissant, incroyablement beau, d'une fragilité douce et harmonieuse sur son corps et dans ses gestes. Ses mèches rouges avalaient la lumière, il était merveilleux.

-Lucius ! Murmura le survivant en pouffant légèrement.

-Hum, oui ? Répondit l'homme blond perdu dans la contemplation du métamorphe qui discutait avec Severus.

-Retiens ta magie, elle déborde là ! Le taquina Harry en rigolant.

- Oh par Salazar ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à la canaliser, à croire quelle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ces jours-ci.

Severus se tourna vers son ami au loin, un sourire étira ses lèvres se moquant ouvertement de lui et de sa magie capricieuse.

-Il se fout de moi, râla l'aristocrate. Attends voir si un jour il perd le contrôle, il rigolera moins !

Le ténébreux maître des potions se retourna vers le jeune homme accroché à son bras quand il entendit celui-ci lui poser une question.

-Alors il est vraiment un veela ? Demanda Connors en voyant les volutes de magie de Lucius faire des pitreries autour de lui.

-Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit, jeune homme. Est-ce que par hasard vous ne m'auriez pas cru ?

-Je pensais que vous disiez ça pour plaisanter moi !

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Connors ?

-Ben là non, c'est vrai, souffla le jeune garçon penaud.

-Pourquoi craignez-vous Lucius ? Ce n'est pas un mauvais homme vous savez !

-Il est imposant, monsieur.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Severus, l'apostropha le professeur de Poudlard alors que le garçon marchait de mieux en mieux et prenait un peu plus d'assurance.

-Oui c'est vrai, pardon, Severus.

-Alors jeune métamorphe, à part la détestable habitude de Lucius d'être imposant et hautain, as-tu quelque chose d'autre à lui reprocher ? Le tutoya Severus Snape. T'a-t-il déjà crié dessus ? A-t-il porté la main sur toi ? A-t-il eu un geste déplacé ?

-Non, s'épouvanta le garçon en stoppant net de marcher. C'est horrible de dire des choses pareilles ! C'est un homme bien, je n'ai absolument rien à lui reprocher.

-Tu l'apprécies donc ? Et réponds franchement je te prie, si tu mens je le saurais !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire dire, Severus ?

-Tu n'en n'as pas une petite idée ? Ou tu préfères attendre avant de te l'avouer ?

-Attendre de dire quoi, qu'il est vraiment bel homme et que je l'apprécie beaucoup malgré le fait qu'il m'intimide.

-Donc tu as remarqué qu'il avait du charme, alors pourquoi as-tu peur de lui ? À cause de ses pouvoirs ?

-Difficile de ne pas les voir, à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi sa magie crépite et ça me fait peur, avoua Connors. Maintenant je sais que c'est sa part veela qui agit ainsi, la prochaine fois je ne me reculerai pas.

-Voilà une sage décision, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, il ne te forcera jamais à quoi que ce soit, le rassura le maître des potions. Tu peux lui faire confiance de ce côté-là !

-Je sais, j'ai dû lui paraître idiot et ridicule, soupira le jeune homme. J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler, mais quoi lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer mon désarroi face à lui ? Je serais encore plus sot j'en ai bien l'impression si je vais au devant de lui, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

-C'est là que tu te trompes, moi je pense au contraire que ce serait courageux de ta part, essaies tout simplement, exprime-toi avec tes mots et tu verras que ça viendra tout seul.

-Déjà là il doit se poser des questions et se demander pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir au dehors avec vous alors que j'ai toujours refusé jusque là. Il faudra que je lui explique pourquoi, émit le timide jeune homme. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé par mes actes.

-Alors explique-lui, Connors, ce sera déjà un bon début.

-Oui, je crois que vous avez raison, je vais même y aller de ce pas, dit le garçon avec assurance en s'éloignant doucement de Severus pour rejoindre Lucius et Harry. Heu ! Severus merci, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers le maître des potions. Sans vous je n'y serai jamais arrivé, pour sortir de cette maison je veux dire et pour le reste aussi d'ailleurs !

-Ne me remercie pas, jeune métamorphe, je pense que tu avais juste besoin d'un encouragement, il n'y avait rien de dangereux à sortir et tu en as pris conscience, maintenant le reste ira tout seul et je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta vie future.

Connors se retourna, ému, et alla à la rencontre de Lucius alors qu'Harry rejoignait son amant en faisant un petit clin d'œil au métamorphe quand il passa près de lui. Le survivant emmena Severus vers la maisonnette que le blond gardait pour lui quand il venait y passer quelques jours pour évacuer le stress de son travail ou quand ils avaient des choses à mettre au point concernant les hybrides.

-Tu as réussi un exploit, amour, le taquina Harry. Je ne te savais pas versé dans le rapprochement des couples !

-On sentait la magie de Lucius partout dans la maison quand nous sommes arrivés, morveux, se défendit l'homme en reniflant. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui, c'est tout !

-Bien sûr ! Entre veela vous vous comprenez, un peu comme des frères, hein ?

-Où tu m'emmènes ? Gamin insupportable.

-Chez moi, vilain veela, je suis fatigué et si tu le permets j'aimerai me reposer.

-Fatigué à ton âge ! Ricana justement le veela.

-Severus chéri, dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier moi !

-Ben voyons ! Belle excuse ça ! Allez va dormir, moi je vais faire un tour dans les environs.

-Tu es sûr, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Si je te le dis, hey attends ! Ajouta Snape en voyant le survivant se diriger vers une maisonnette blanche aux volets verts.

L'homme le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sauvagement, un baiser torride qui laissa le Gryffondor pantelant.

-Severus ! S'écria-t-il. T'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Par tous les démons, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir maintenant !

-Désolé amour, mais j'avais envie de t'embrasser, allez hop ! File au lit, morveux.

-Sadique, rouspéta Harry. Espèce de tortionnaire !

Le maître des potions s'éloigna en rigolant sous les quolibets de son amant. Il prit un chemin qui grimpa dans les collines noyé au milieu des garrigues et se mit en quête machinalement de certaines plantes et fleurs dont il allait avoir besoin. Il avait décidé de se relancer dans les potions entre deux traques.

Severus Snape avait décidé de poursuivre les recherches qu'il avait entreprit avant d'être mordu. Des recherches concernant les loups-garous justement, pour améliorer la potion tue-loup et la faire durer dans le temps. Que d'années il avait perdu, pensa l'homme en s'éloignant du village.

Sur un autre sentier Lucius attendait que Connors prenne la parole, il ne le brusqua pas et attendit patiemment que le plus jeune se mette à parler.

-Merci, murmura anxieusement le jeune homme, alors que Lucius désespérait de l'entendre aujourd'hui.

-Merci de quoi, s'étonna le veela perplexe.

-Pour m'avoir soigné et gardé chez vous, je sais que vous n'y étiez pas obligé.

-Tu étais blessé, je n'allais pas te laisser ainsi et puis Draco a fait le plus gros du travail, lui expliqua Lucius. Tu ne me dois rien, Connors.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il avançait lentement, titubant quelquefois, mais il était heureux d'avoir eu le courage de sortir. Les pensées qui envahissaient sa tête le rendaient fou, le souvenir de ses parents agonisant devant ses yeux le torturait encore, le temps serait long avant qu'il oublie une chose pareille mais il devait continuer à vivre, Severus avait raison, il ne changera rien à ce qui c'était passé maintenant.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu décidé à me parler aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Lucius calmement sans brusquer les choses et sans poser les dix-mille questions qui lui venaient en tête.

-Severus m'a dit…….heu je……

-Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

-Vous êtes impressionnant, monsieur Malfoy, et je craignais de vous importuner, et puis je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi, je me disais que ça devait vous ennuyer.

-Ca ne m'a jamais ennuyé, Connors, et je ne t'en n'ai jamais fait la remarque il me semble !

-Non je sais bien, mais vous avez tellement de responsabilités, tellement de choses plus importantes à faire que de vous embarrasser d'un gamin un peu perdu et paumé.

-J'ai été heureux de le faire, Connors, se défendit Lucius en faisant glisser le prénom du métamorphe sur sa langue.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire je ne suis rien pour vous, monsieur Malfoy.

-Détrompe-toi, tu m'es bien plus précieux que tout ce que je possède, jeune homme.

-Est-ce que ça à voir avec votre nature veela ? Demanda le garçon en se tournant vers l'homme blond aux superbes yeux gris.

-Severus est trop bavard, marmonna le Serpentard. Il n'aurait pas dû te parler de ça !

-Moi je crois qu'au contraire il a bien fait de m'en parler ainsi je n'aurais plus peur de votre magie à chaque fois que vous m'approchez.

-J'avoue qu'en ce moment elle fait des siennes mais tu n'as pas à en avoir peur, elle n'est pas dangereuse, enfin quand il s'agit de toi.

-Maintenant oui je le sais, Severus m'a expliqué pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, dit le métamorphe innocemment.

-Hein ! Il t'a dit ? S'écria le veela surpris de l'initiative de son ami.

-Ben oui, il ne fallait pas ? Souffla Connors en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

-Je suis désolé je me suis emporté, je pensais qu'il était trop tôt pour que tu saches certaines choses nous concernant. Admit le blond Serpentard. Cela dit Severus a peut-être eu raison je dois bien l'avouer. Mais je crois toujours que tu n'es pas prêt pour ça.

-Mais, dit d'une petite voix le métamorphe. Et si moi je veux ! Je veux dire je n'ai rien contre vous savez.

Lucius s'arrêta stupéfié, ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux du jeune homme qui le regardait tranquille. Il n'en revenait pas, il acceptait !

-Mais peut-être que vous avez changé d'avis, questionna le garçon. Oui c'est ça vous avez changé d'avis, peut-être suis-je trop petit ou trop mince et puis je ne suis pas beau, il le disait vous savez les personnes qui sont venu chez moi.

-Moi je te trouve magnifique, Connors, tu es parfait, souffla Lucius en se rapprochant de son futur compagnon. Et je suis heureux que tu vois en moi un potentiel amant.

Le garçon rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Connors, regarde-moi, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça, relève la tête, pria le Serpentard en passant un doigt sous son menton.

Lucius ne put résister quand il vit l'attendrissant regard et la moue adorable sur les lèvres tentantes. Il se baissa et ravit la bouche dans un tendre baiser, juste un baiser innocent pour ne pas effaroucher le métamorphe. Le veela se retira conquis alors que le jeune homme gardait les yeux fermés.

-Nous rentrons ? Lui demanda Lucius Malfoy en souriant.

Connors opina en le regardant de nouveau alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres rougies.

Les deux hommes reprirent le chemin de la maison et le garçon glissa sa main dans celle de Lucius qui la pressa légèrement et qui heureux entrelaça leurs doigts avec tendresse.


	14. Je t'aime si fort!

Je t'aime si fort !

Quatre jours plus tard la prison de Lucius compta trois mangemorts de plus et dans la semaine le nombre augmenta considérablement, de cinq il passa à une dizaine grâce à Zackarius et à Draco qui s'étaient joints à Severus et à Harry pour prendre les vils personnages dans leurs filets.

Les attaques ne se faisaient pas sans réfléchir, tout était orchestré dans les moindres détails. Severus et Harry ne laissaient rien au hasard, ils ne devaient laisser aucune trace de leurs passages, ou peu, pour ne pas donner plus de soupçon que nécessaire au ministre et au chef des aurors. Ne pas savoir exactement qui les agressaient et faisaient disparaître les mangemorts rendait Scrimgeour et Gaylor fous de rage.

Le veela et Harry étaient rapides dans leurs manœuvres, ils attiraient la plupart du temps les mangemorts dans un piège et les capturaient pour les envoyer chez Lucius dans le vieux poste de garde qui leur servait de prison, sans que les autres aient eu le temps de se demander ce qui se passait.

Bien sûr parfois les attaques étaient brutales et sans pitiés, Harry avait déjà été blessé mais le mangemort face à lui ne s'en tirait pas sans dommage, surtout si le veela était près de son compagnon et que celui-ci ne pouvait contenir sa fureur.

Le jeune homme profitait des renseignements que Ron et blaise lui fournissaient. Il se rendait avec Severus sur les lieux où ils étaient sûrs de trouver des hommes du ministre. Les deux comparses, le roux et le métis, propageaient à Pré-au-lard de fausses rumeurs disant que des hybrides avaient été vus à tel endroit alors qu'en réalité il n'en était rien, mais les autres, trop désireux de les attraper, se ruaient dans le piège sans réfléchir.

Ces impudents de mangemorts se croyaient plus fort que les autres, et ils se rendaient malgré tout dans les lieux non sécurisés pour se faire prendre comme de vulgaires lapins.

Pour l'instant Severus et lui ne s'attaquaient pas aux aurors, malgré que ceux-ci soient intransigeants et du côté sombre ils ne tuaient pourtant pas les hybrides. Ils s'occuperont de leurs cas plus tard, d'abord la priorité était au mangemorts.

Quinze jours plus tard ils en étaient à quatorze prisonniers dans la cellule, quatorze hommes qui se chamaillaient et qui vitupéraient contre Lucius à chaque fois qu'il allait leur rendre visite. Les menaces allaient bon train mais le blond ne se laissait pas intimider par cette bande de poltrons qui reculait au fond de leur prison à chaque fois qu'il sortait sa baguette et qu'il les fixait de son regard gris et dur.

Le drake était d'une aide inestimable dans la lutte. Draco se souvint du jour où il l'avait aperçu alors qu'il se promenait sous la pluie à la tombée du jour afin de chercher des limaces urticantes à tête bleue. Une pluie bienfaisante tombait après ces journées de chaleurs accablantes et le jeune homme blond resta là, dehors, à goûter la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son corps chaud.

Caché dans une clairière le drake avait profité de l'averse pour se transformer et laver ses écailles et ses ailes, il s'étirait gracieusement et le Serpentard en était resté bouche bée, profitant du spectacle caché derrière un épineux.

L'animal était remarquable de puissance, ses écailles noires laissaient parfois un reflet bleu luire sous l'eau, sa queue était longue et acérée de pointes dangereuses, probablement venimeuses. Ses pattes étaient longues et il ne devait pas faire bon se faire griffer ou attraper par les serres puissantes du dragon.

Un plastron d'argent recouvrait son poitrail pour le protéger des sorts ou des armes comme des lances ou des flèches, quoique celles-ci ne devaient pas lui faire grand mal quand on voyait l'épaisseur de sa carapace. Le drake grogna, il savait pertinemment que Draco était là et que le jeune veela le regardait tout à loisir.

Le fils de Lucius était admiratif, son regard ne quitta pas le dragon c'est pourquoi quand Zackarius, d'un coup de queue, le renversa sur le sol détrempé le blond alla s'échouer lamentablement par terre.

-Hey ! Cria-t-il en se relevant et en regardant son pantalon boueux. Ça va pas la tête espèce d'idiot ! Regarde dans quel état je suis maintenant ! Et puis tu aurais pu me blesser par Salazar !

Le dragon émit un grondement sourd qui ressemblait à un ricanement moqueur, il s'ébroua près du jeune homme blond et l'aspergea copieusement d'eau de pluie puis petit à petit il reprit sa forme originale d'être humain et partit d'un rire franc et joyeux en voyant son blondinet s'essuyer avec un pan de sa chemise.

-Je n'ai pas pu résister Draco, excuse-moi, lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Et en aucune façon je ne t'aurais blessé, j'avais rétracté mes pointes. Rajouta-t-il en frottant une trace de boue qui coulait sur la joue soyeuse du veela. Avoue que c'était trop tentant, et puis je te signale que tu m'épiais là !

-Mais non ! Se défendit Draco. Je passais par hasard.

-Sous la pluie ! S'exclama l'autre, ironique en le relâchant.

-Ben oui !

Draco revint au présent dans la maison de son père avec un sourire au bord des lèvres après ce doux souvenir ou Zack l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Maintenant pendant les chasses il chevauchait le dragon, il se sentait puissant et invincible sur son dos. Les mangemorts couraient comme des lapins quand ils les voyaient surgir devant eux. Zackarius et Draco se connaissaient de mieux en mieux, ils accordaient leurs mouvements comme un seul homme, ils étaient devenus très complices et c'est ça qui faisait leur force face à l'ennemi.

Ce soir il y avait une réunion et ils y étaient tous. Le blond se concentra sur la conversation alors que son regard se posait sans cesse sur le drake. Il s'interrogeait, il se demandait pourquoi Zack ne tentait rien avec lui. Pourquoi l'homme restait réservé alors qu'ils se connaissaient de mieux en mieux ?

-Les mangemorts changent leur façon de faire, disait Harry agacé en faisant revenir Draco au présent. Ils sortent en groupe maintenant, afin de se défendre contre des agresseurs toujours plus malins, les agresseurs c'est nous ! Cela va s'en dire, ricana le survivant.

Severus sourit à cette réflexion bien gryffondorienne.

-Les sbires du ministre enragent de ne pas nous connaître, ça les rend fous de rage, Scrimgeour a même promis une récompense pour qui donnera des renseignements sur les rebelles, pouffa le survivant fier de lui.

Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait bavardé, il faut dire aussi qu'ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer et qu'ils agissaient toujours en pleine campagne. Ils ne prenaient jamais le risque de se rendre dans un village sorcier ou moldu. Moins il y avait de témoins et mieux ils se portaient. Bien sûr le ministre n'était pas un idiot il devait se douter de qui était derrière tout ça mais il n'avait pas de preuves donc il ne pouvait pas les attaquer de front.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de les faire rechercher vigoureusement afin de les éliminer. L'homme en perdait la tête, il en devenait neurasthénique de se voir moquer si ouvertement, sans parler des pamphlets qui circulaient sur son compte et dont là non plus il ne trouvait pas les auteurs de ses ignominies qui le tournaient en ridicule.

Harry pensa à Fred et Georges qui faisaient un travail remarquable avec les pamphlets qu'ils fabriquaient dans leur arrière boutique. Pamphlets qu'ils distribuaient largement la nuit en échappant aux troupes du ministre qui les recherchaient activement. Dommage que Hermione soit partie au loin après la guerre avec ses parents et puis savoir que Ron ne serait jamais à elle, elle avait voulu un autre départ. Harry ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait assez souffert avec tous ça.

La conversation se poursuivit très tard et de nouvelles mesures furent prises pour tenter de faire prisonnier d'autres mangemorts. Ils devaient poursuivre leur mission il y en allait de la vie de centaine de personnes. Harry s'était engagé il ne pouvait plus reculer et puis il n'en avait nullement l'intention. Il irait jusqu'au bout, il voulait un monde meilleur pour toutes les créatures vivantes du monde magique.

Les autres approuvèrent sa décision unanimement.

Connors vit Lucius hocher la tête alors que Severus lui parlait de leur prochaine sortie. Le métamorphe ne le quittait pas du regard, subjugué. Voilà des semaines que le Serpentard l'avait embrassé pour la première fois et depuis l'homme n'avait rien tenté, juste des frôlements et ça ne lui suffisait plus.

Connors voulait Lucius, il se sentait appelé par l'homme, quelque chose le tirait vers lui c'était délicieux mais effrayant à la fois. Le jeune homme le voulait contre lui, il voulait respirer son odeur suave. Sentir ses doigts sur lui, caresser ses longs cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle, il voulait s'enivrer de ses caresses et de ses baisers.

Le jeune homme sentait l'appelle de la magie de Lucius, de son veela devant l'éternité.

Connors désirait que l'aristocrate lui fasse l'amour, il désirait se réveiller près de lui le matin et sentir ses bras l'enserrer avec tendresse.

Le jeune homme le voulait ardemment, il ne reportait pas sur Lucius son besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui pour évacuer ses démons intérieur. Il avait appris à apprécier l'homme, il ne l'avait pas imaginé aussi gentil, Lucius Malfoy l'avait conquis et maintenant il n'attendait qu'une chose, que le veela lui apprenne l'amour tout simplement et qu'enfin il devienne son compagnon.

Lucius Malfoy se retourna subitement vers lui alors que Severus lui parlait toujours, l'homme ne dit rien mais un sourire gourmand se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je pense que nous en avons fini pour ce soir, messieurs, annonça le Serpentard blond. Je propose que nous continuions demain matin si des sujets n'ont pas été abordés ce soir ou si quelque chose vous revient en mémoire.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Lucius, bailla Harry. Je suis crevé moi !

-Oui, approuva Severus Snape. La journée a été longue, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il n'avait rien perdu des regards que le métamorphe jetait à son veela.

Personne ne protesta, tout le monde alla se coucher, Remus partit sans perdre de temps, et même Albus ne discuta pas et il transplana après un au-revoir général.

Lucius referma la porte derrière Harry, quand à Draco il partit chercher quelques plantes malgré sa fatigue, des plantes qu'il savait trouver la nuit seulement quand certaines planètes s'assemblaient sur un axe particulier. Il allait devoir travailler toute la nuit, jamais il ne retrouverait une telle situation avant des années, c'était si rare de voir les planètes s'assembler ainsi. Zackarius l'accompagnait, il refusait absolument de laisser partir Draco seul dans la nature, avec tout ce qui y rôdait !

Dans la grande maison le silence se fit, Connors regagna sa chambre puis sa salle de bain, dans sa tête il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Il était résolu ça c'était sûr ! Il désirait trop Lucius pour faire machine arrière, mais que devait-il mettre sur son dos pour le séduire et qu'il ne le renvoie pas dans sa chambre en se moquant de lui ?

Le métamorphe fébrile se sécha puis se rendit dans la pièce près de son armoire que Lucius avait remplit de vêtements pour lui.

-Bon là une chemise blanche, murmura Connors qui se mit à parler seul pour évacuer la tension. Ça devrait aller, et peut-être qu'un pantalon noir ! Oui, avec la chemise dessus je pense que ça ira et pas de chaussure c'est encore mieux !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux encore humides de sa douche sortit de sa chambre alors que son cœur battait sourdement. Il se rendit devant la porte de Lucius et il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur comme des tiroirs que l'on claquait nerveusement. Comme quoi le métamorphe n'était pas le seul qui soit sur des chardons ardents ! Le jeune homme tapa timidement puis quand on l'y invita il entra en relevant la tête, déterminé.

-Connors ? Demanda le veela dont les yeux gris brillaient plus que d'habitude. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, je………

Le jeune homme ému ne put parler alors il commença à déboutonner sa chemise qui glissa lentement le long de ses épaules. Lucius vêtu seulement de son pantalon se rapprocha de lui en deux pas, il lui retira la chemise en silence sans le quitter du regard puis la posa sur la chaise près de la sienne.

-Tu es si beau, murmura l'aristocrate en déposant un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

-Je ne pouvais plus attendre, Lucius, bredouilla Connors. J'ai besoin de ta présence, j'ai besoin de ton amour, je ne sais pas si tu le veux mais je suis là !

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, souffla Lucius en se penchant et en prenant délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Le baiser fut doux et tendre mais passionné, les deux corps se rapprochèrent, fébriles, et Connors passa ses bras autour de la taille de son veela. L'homme sentit l'abandon du plus jeune, il sentit le désir et l'amour et c'était enivrant et exaltant. Il pressa le corps frêle contre le sien un peu plus fort, il voulait sentir sa peau brûlante et savourer, goûter et mordiller tout ce qui était à sa portée et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Lucius apprécia le goût de sa peau avec sa langue, il goûta les tétons tendres et les mordilla pendant que Connors gémissait et que son corps se tendait contre le sien. Lucius suça le pli délicat de son cou et de ses clavicules puis subitement il le prit dans ses bras et le porta sur le lit.

Son lit, voilà des semaines qu'il rêvait de le voir étendu là, qu'il rêvait de le voir alangui et offert entre ses draps de soies. Le veela reprit la bouche de son amant pour un autre baiser voluptueux et incroyablement indécent. Puis sa bouche coquine descendit le long du corps noyant le plus jeune sous un déluge de sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Lucius l'aimait, pensa-t-il soudain avec raison. L'homme n'était que tendresse et douceur avec lui.

Le veela passa une main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du métamorphe, une main aérienne qui brûla le bas-ventre du garçon qui gémit une fois de plus et son cœur s'emballa avec déraison.

Lucius dégrafa le vêtement encombrant et le retira, Connors n'avait rien mis dessous, le blond sourit avant de poser un souffle léger sur le sexe tendu et de se débarrasser de son propre pantalon qu'il jeta n'importe où. Les caresses recommencèrent transportant le jeune homme au-delà du plaisir, son corps s'arqua et sa voix se cassa quand Lucius avala sa virilité et la suça avec volupté.

Ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts glissaient telles de la soie, avec désespoir Connors s'y accrocha alors qu'il laissait sa semence envahir la bouche de son veela qui en gronda de bonheur. Lucius lécha ses lèvres en plongeant son regard dans celui voilé de son jeune amant et reprit sa bouche pour un baiser exaltant au goût salé.

Le jeune métamorphe redevint dur sous l'action de la langue coquine, il écarta les jambes pour que Lucius s'installe sur lui et le recouvre entièrement de son corps. Le garçon ne put retenir un cri quand les deux virilités se touchèrent et se caressèrent lascivement sous les coups de hanches d'un veela diablement excité.

Un gémissement retentit dans la chambre, une plainte qui sortit de la gorge du plus jeune qui voulait Lucius s'en perdre plus de temps. Ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de celles de l'homme désespérément, comme un appel urgent et nécessaire. Le veela compris et sourit, lentement pourtant il prépara Connors et quand il eut fini il le pénétra enfin.

Lucius s'enfonçant en une seule fois en lui, il siffla de bonheur alors que des larmes de douleur coulaient sur les côtés du visage du jeune amant. Pourtant le jeune homme n'essaya pas de se retirer de l'emprise de Lucius, il s'accrocha encore plus fort aux épaules solides de son veela et ses hanches suivirent la cadence de Lucius.

L'homme le pilonna de plus en plus vite, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux clos il touchait un point à l'intérieur de lui qui le faisait crier à chaque fois qu'il revenait, c'était divin, c'était magnifique. C'était infernal mais si bon de le sentir aller et venir entre ses fesses brûlantes qu'il en perdait toutes retenues.

Les coups de reins étaient brutaux sous les cris de plaisirs qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la tendresse dans leurs ébats. Il y avait un lien à fermer et la magie veelane éclata subitement et les ailes du Serpentard s'étalèrent sur toute leur longueur quand Lucius se raidit et se déversa dans l'intimité du métamorphe, après que celui-ci ait poissé leurs peaux mouillées de sa semence entre leurs deux ventres.

Lucius gémit sans pudeur pour reprendre son souffle, les doigts de Connors laissèrent des traces sur son dos alors que les deux hommes se remettaient doucement de leurs orgasmes. Le métamorphe ouvrit les yeux et immergea son admirable regard dans les yeux de Lucius, il poussa une exclamation étonnée quand il vit les superbes ailes blanches le recouvrir puis se rétracter pour finir par disparaître dans le dos de son veela.

-Tu es mien maintenant mon amour, chuchota Lucius à voix basse pour ne pas briser ce moment important pour tous les deux. Nous sommes liés pour le reste de nos jours et je suis heureux de t'avoir comme compagnon.

-Moi aussi, répondit Connors alors que ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui. Je suis heureux d'être là avec toi entre tes bras, je suis heureux que nous ayons fait l'amour ce soir et que tu m'ais accepté dans ta vie. Je suis à toi pour la vie et je ne regretterai jamais ça.

Lucius voulu répondre mais le jeune homme s'était déjà endormi. Le blond caressa sa joue délicate et un peu rouge puis déposa un dernier baiser avant de se caler contre le corps fluet et de l'étreindre amoureusement avant de le suivre, pour un moment, dans le sommeil.

Toute la nuit, plus loin dans le village, Severus pesta contre les veelas très actifs et entreprenants. Harry pour sa part profita pleinement de son compagnon qui finalement ronchonnait pour la forme car le maître des potions donna de sa personne plusieurs fois, à chaque fois que Lucius voulait marquer son compagnon en fait !

La nuit fut blanche pour les deux couples. Heureusement qu'un certain blondinet avait eu l'idée de partir à la recherche de plantes et surtout heureusement que la cueillette devait durer toute la nuit, il échappait ainsi à la magie veelane débordante de son père qui se disséminait partout dans le petit village.

.

.Petite question, je cherche un site d'écriture autre que ffn et fictionpress. quelqu'un en connait un ? Merci, ce serait pour essayer un autre genre d'écriture sans pour autant laisser celui-ci. Un grand merci. Sorciere noire.


	15. Un invité de plus

15 Un invité de plus.

Connors écouta les hommes discuter encore une fois. La tactique qu'ils avaient mise au point pour remplacer Scrimgeour par quelqu'un d'autre comportait des lacunes. Un homme sous polynectar n'arrivera pas à l'approcher d'assez près afin de subtiliser sa place, pensa le jeune homme perplexe, et puis la potion ne durera pas assez longtemps pour exécuter leur plan délicat.

Il faudra une marge importante pour faire tout ce dont ils auront besoin. Remplacer le ministre d'une part, et cela ne sera peut-être pas si évident que ça. Ensuite s'occuper des aurors, ensuite des mangemorts restant, deux ou trois d'après ce qu'il en savait. Puis se rendre dans les cachots dans les fins fonds soubassements du ministère, là non plus cela ne sera pas évident.

Enfin bref, envoyer quelqu'un sous polynectar aurait été faisable s'il n'y avait eu que les aurors pour le protéger. Mais maintenant avec les mangemorts restant, veillant particulièrement sur le ministre. Des hommes méfiants de part leur nature d'assassin, suspicieux envers les autres, même entre eux, impossible ! Et puis le facteur temps était trop important. Finalement aucun risque de réussir sans lui.

Aucun risque qu'un homme sous polynectar passe entre les mailles du filet surtout que Scrimgeour prenait un soin tout particulier à sa protection, enfin d'après ce qu'il avait entendu pendant les multiples réunions où il était présent. Connors en était là de ses réflexions quand il décida de prendre la parole.

-Moi j'aurai peut-être une solution, déclara-t-il contre toute attente alors que toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui, interrogatrices.

-Une idée, Connors ? Demanda Lucius. Et à quel sujet ?

Severus ricana quand il entendit que le veela blond interrogeait son compagnon d'un air soupçonneux. Il reçut un coup de coude de la part d'Harry qui le fit grogner alors que le jeune homme lui faisait les gros yeux.

-Votre plan est bon en soi, expliqua Connors. Mais il comporte un grave danger, pas besoin que je vous explique que la personne désignée pour cette mission se fera intercepter aussitôt qu'elle mettra un pied au ministère de la magie.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous jeune homme, répliqua Albus Dumbledore. Après avoir bien réfléchi au problème j'en suis venu aux mêmes conclusions que vous. Avez-vous quelque chose à nous soumettre ? Questionna le vieil homme qui se doutait déjà de ce que le métamorphe allait proposer.

-J'ai bien une idée, oui, acquiesça le compagnon de Lucius Malfoy.

Le veela blond s'agita sur sa chaise, il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation entre le vieux fou et son amant. L'homme ferma les yeux, il savait ce que Connors allait dire, c'est comme si ses paroles éclataient dans sa tête avant que son compagnon ne les dise. Lucius voulait éviter ça, il aurait voulu être ailleurs avec lui, seuls tous les deux et le tenir à l'écart de tout danger.

Maintenant Lucius savait ce que ressentait Severus quand il voyait Harry partir pour une de ses missions impossibles où le danger était présent, malheureusement. Il savait ce que ressentait Zackarius quand Draco prenait des risques lui aussi pendant les chasses. Aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Connors et il devait l'accepter et lui faire confiance même si sa magie se rebellait contre ça et lui aussi.

-Nous t'écoutons, prononça difficilement Lucius Malfoy, mais d'une voix forte pour lui faire voir qu'il n'allait pas aller à l'encontre de ses paroles.

Le métamorphe le regarda quelques secondes, lui sourit puis parla. Il savait qu'il avait l'acceptation de son veela et il en fut heureux. L'homme n'allait pas lui imposer son point de vue, il allait le soutenir il en était sûr, et c'était très bien ainsi.

-Envoyez-moi à la place de l'homme que vous avez choisi, je serai plus à même de remplir cette mission et vous le savez tous. Je suis un métamorphe, je suis donc indétectable quand je prends une autre forme, suggéra le jeune homme.

-J'avoue y avoir pensé, dit le directeur de Poudlard. Hélas je crois que votre veela va émettre des objections bien légitimes, cela n'est pas sans danger même pour vous, Connors, vous le comprenez !

-Je sais tout cela, monsieur. Et je ne crois pas que Lucius ne m'autorise pas à prendre part à une action qui sauvera beaucoup de monde si on n'agit pas au plus vite.

-En effet je ne t'en empêcherai pas, Connors, tu es assez mature pour savoir ce que tu veux même si, en mon for-intérieur, je veux que tu restes à l'écart de tout ça.

-Je sais, murmura le garçon. Et je t'en remercie, mais je veux le faire et puis je suis le seul métamorphe dans les environ, non ! Alors vous n'avez pas le choix.

-Quand et où peut-on faire l'échange ? Demanda Harry en regardant Blaise et Ron qui avaient toujours un contact avec le monde de la magie et du ministère en particulier.

-Ben justement au ministère, dit immédiatement le roux. C'est là que Scrimgeour se méfit le moins et de plus Gaylor ne sera pas dans les parages puisqu'il est parti pour quelques jours loin de Londres, donc je pense que ce sera plus facile et moins dangereux pour Connors.

-Oui mais sous quel prétexte l'approcher ! Insista Lucius. Il va vous falloir une bonne raison, il ne doit pas laisser rentrer n'importe qui dans son bureau s'il est aussi soupçonneux que vous le dites !

-Je vais demander une audience, proposa Albus. Et je serai accompagné de votre compagnon, Lucius. Ainsi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit je serai là et je le ramènerai, et si tout se passe pour le mieux et bien je ramènerai le ministre ici, trouvez-lui un bon endroit pour le tenir au secret avant de lui jeter un sort d'oubliette, messieurs !

-Je m'en occupe, approuva Lucius. Je me ferais un plaisir de faire taire cet idiot incompétent et lui faire oublier ses idées de grandeur.

-Il faudrait prévoir ça pour dans une semaine, déclara Harry. Donnez-nous le temps de faire prisonniers d'autres mangemorts. Nous savons que deux ou trois restent en permanence près de Scrimgeour et que d'autre n'osent plus sortir, c'est ceux-là que nous allons essayer d'attraper.

-Oui, opina Zackarius. Ces couards n'osent plus partir, ils se terrent comme des taupes dans le ministère.

-Quand nous aurons le ministre en notre possession, le faux Scrimgeour vous accordera, je pense, l'autorisation de les traquer à l'intérieur, ricana le maître des potions un rien sadique.

-Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser, surenchérit Blaise suivit de Ron.

-Messieurs ! Tout ceci n'a rien de risible, les admonesta Remus qui avait transplané avec Harry pour participer à cette réunion importante. Cela n'en reste pas moins une opération dangereuse !

-Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Remus, souffla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu veux t'amuser toi aussi nous t'en laisserons un, sois sans crainte. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de lui, voilà tu es content ? Ajouta le blond taquin.

-Gamin va ! Répliqua le loup en souriant.

-Nous sommes mercredi, je propose que nous nous rendions, Connors et moi, au ministère lundi. Les avertit Dumbledore. Cela vous laisse quatre jours messieurs !

-D'accord Albus, ça nous va, répondit Harry. Et peut-être que d'ici la fin de l'été tout sera enfin rentré dans l'ordre.

-Puisse Merlin t'entendre ! Émit Remus Lupin. Il est grand temps, pour nous les hybrides, de vivre en paix et que le monde magique redevienne ce qu'il était autrefois.

-Et si nous pensions à manger ! S'écria Ron Weasley éternellement affamé. Il est déjà treize heures au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! Je meurs de faim, je pourrais avaler un hippogriffe en entier.

-Monsieur Weasley, rien ne change avec vous, vous êtes capable d'avaler des plats par centaine en toute circonstance, railla Severus Snape un brin ironique et chamailleur.

-Ce n'est pas un défaut d'avoir toujours faim, Snape. Ce qu'il l'est par contre c'est votre habitude de ronchonner en toute occasion !

-Je ne ronchonne pas et si j'étais vous et bien…….

-Messieurs, stoppe ! Cria Harry. Lucius et Connors ont prévu un repas, rassure-toi Ron, tu auras à manger. Quand à toi Severus arrête de le taquiner, vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard quand-même !

-Non, et c'est bien dommage, rouspéta le maître des potions qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et Zackarius soupira quand il vit le soir venu Draco reprendre sa besace pour aller à coup sûr cueillir des plantes ou de drôles de choses, pour Merlin savait quoi faire !

Aussitôt que le jeune Serpentard avait quelques minutes devant lui il faisait potions et baumes avec le professeur qui les lui enseignait. Le jeune homme, après mûre réflexion, voulait se spécialiser dans les maladies rares des hybrides puisqu'à Sainte-mangoustes ils ne prenaient pas la peine de soigner les personnes autres que les sorciers.

-Restes-là si tu es fatigué, proposa Draco au drake qui s'était levé. Tu sais que je peux me défendre seul !

-Je sais, mais je serais plus rassuré si je suis près de toi, Draco.

-Zack tu…..

-Non ! Je t'accompagne, décida le drake d'une voix ferme et intransigeante.

-Comme tu veux c'est toi qui vois, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu es fatigué demain, l'avertit le jeune veela agacé en sortant de la maison sans attendre Zackarius.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda l'homme en revenant à sa hauteur.

-Il y a que tu me prends pour un gamin et que cela m'énerve ! Je te signale que je me débrouillais très bien avant et pour preuve je suis toujours en vie !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Draco.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à me suivre ?

-D'accord vas-y ! Dit l'homme en faisant demi-tour et en repartant chez lui. Je crois que tu as raison, tu es assez grand pour pouvoir partir seul, je ne t'ennuierais plus.

-Et voilà ! Tu es vexé, râla le Serpentard qui avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un derrière lui et qui sincèrement ne voulais pas vraiment en arriver là.

L'homme ne répondit pas et disparut à sa vue sans se retourner. Le blond s'éloigna, sa baguette à la main. Il transplana et se retrouva à l'orée d'un bois où il savait trouver des élytres fraîchement tombées du dos de certains lutins des bois, un peu comme ceux que Harry avait sauvé de la main malveillante des mangemorts il y a quelques semaines déjà.

Draco n'avait pas peur de se retrouver dans un bois la nuit, il l'avait fait si souvent qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus des bruits étranges et inconnus qui résonnaient dans la forêt. Pourtant s'il avait fait attention il aurait pu percevoir un souffle, ou plutôt un grognement d'animal blessé qui ne se sentait plus à l'abri depuis son arrivée.

Le jeune veela, inconscient du regard qui le suivait à la trace, ramassa délicatement les élytres et les posa avec respect et délicatesse dans son sac. Les petites ailes brillaient encore d'une fine pellicule de poudre fluorescente, c'est pour cela qu'il les voyait si facilement dans la nuit.

Sans faire attention Draco avançait à petit pas, ramassant de-ci delà des ingrédients nécessaires pour ses potions. C'est quand il entendit carrément grogner férocement qu'il leva la tête subitement. Sur le qui-vive le Serpentard leva sa baguette pour éclairer, devant lui, à quelques pas, un corps complètement bleu allongé contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Le Serpentard évalua vite le danger. En temps ordinaire un incube ne lui aurait laissé aucune chance de s'en sortir, il l'aurait attaqué et tué ou mordu et laissé probablement pour mort. Ces êtres spéciaux n'étaient pas réputés pour leur gentillesse et leur amabilité.

Pour l'instant l'être à la peau bleue et éthérée souffrait atrocement, Draco remarqua une blessure sur son flanc qui saignait énormément et une autre à la tête assez profonde. Le jeune homme rangea sa baguette dans sa poche pour ne pas inquiéter plus avant l'incube.

La créature avait dû se battre avec une autre espèce dangereuse et les autres avaient dû êtres nombreux pour l'avoir blessé ainsi. Le veela ne fit pas marche arrière, en sachant ce qu'il faisait, mais en prenant quand même un risque, il s'approcha alors que les grognements se firent plus agressifs.

Il n'allait pas l'abandonner ainsi et le laisser en pâture aux loups ou autres espèces qui devaient traîner dans les bois. Il avait juré de soigner les hybrides et tous les hybrides, pas question de fuir, l'incube avait besoin de ses soins sans perdre de temps.

Deux yeux brûlants de fièvre le regardaient avec hargnes et curiosités, l'incube essaya de se lever.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, parla doucement le blond en lui montrant ses deux mains désarmées. Je suis guérisseur et je peux peut-être vous aider si vous me laissez approcher.

L'autre ne répondit pas mais les grognements cessèrent, le blond attendit quelques secondes que la créature le jauge et alors que l'incube baissait le regard, Draco s'avança et parvint aux pieds de l'homme. Le guérisseur s'accroupit et sortit de sa poche deux potions qu'il emportait partout avec lui. Avec ses sorties dangereuses il s'était rendu compte quelles étaient indispensables et il avait bien eu raison, une fois de plus.

Il déboucha d'abord une fiole qu'il fit boire à l'incube en le soutenant par la nuque ensuite il le reposa doucement et écarta la main poisseuse de sang de la créature pour évaluer les dégâts. Pas beau à voir, pensa-t-il en regardant les chairs largement écartées et trop profondes pour qu'il puisse prendre le risque de refermer la plaie avec sa magie. Il allait falloir qu'il le transporte à l'infirmerie du village là ou il aurait tout sous la main pour le soigner convenablement.

-Je ne peux pas faire plus ici, expliqua Draco à l'incube qui commençait à somnoler grâce à la potion qui commençait déjà à le soulager. Je vais vous emmener chez moi, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

L'homme gronda et son corps se tendit.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir transplaner je crains d'aggraver vos blessures, nous allons devoir marcher j'en ai peur !

-Je peux peut-être t'aider dans ce cas ! Retentit une voix bien connue de Draco qui soupira de soulagement en l'entendant.

-Zackarius !

-Quoi ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que je n'aurais pas dû te suivre là !

-Non, tu rigoles ! Au contraire je suis content que tu sois là.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda le drake en désignant l'homme à la peau bleue qui essayait de se lever en grondant en entendant Zackarius arriver vers lui.

-Un incube, il est blessé et je veux le ramener au village, je me demandais justement comment j'allais y arriver seul. Il est gravement blessé et je ne peux pas utiliser le transplanage, je ne veux pas aggraver son cas.

-D'accord, je me transforme à l'orée du bois, amène-le jusque là et monte-le sur mon dos et surtout maintient-le bien, ça va secouer un peu.

-Je sais, sourit le Serpentard en aidant la créature à se relever et à marcher doucement vers la sortie de cette forêt qui lui servait de refuge.

Le drake les attendait fier et majestueux, il était comme toujours impressionnant de puissance. Draco aida l'homme à monter sur le dos du dragon, non sans mal, et s'installa derrière l'incube chancelant, il le cala contre lui et le dragon prit son envol.

La créature se laissa faire, elle avait lu dans le cœur des deux hommes et avait vu qu'ils avaient dit la vérité. Le veela et son compagnon étaient droits et ils n'avaient nulle intention de lui faire du mal ou l'emprisonner ou le torturer comme les autres.

Le voyage fut silencieux, le vent soufflait sur les visages, agréable et doux. La route ne dura qu'une demi-heure puis ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Draco sentait l'incube souffrir et trembler contre lui, il essaya de l'entourer au mieux pour répandre un peu de sa chaleur mais cela ne suffit pas. Il lui tardait d'arriver au village.

Zackarius se posa non loin de la grande maison et Draco aida l'incube de plus en plus affaibli à descendre puis le drake reprit sa forme en s'ébrouant et aida son jeune veela à transporter l'hybride dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il voyait accourir vers eux Harry et Severus sans oublier Lucius.


	16. Albus avoue

Albus avoue.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry Potter en accourant vers Draco et Zackarius.

-J'ai trouvé un incube blessé, Harry, pas de quoi paniquer. Je le transporte à l'infirmerie, répondit Draco. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher je n'ai pas besoin de vous, Zackarius m'accompagne.

-Draco, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il n'est pas dangereux ? L'apostropha son père. Je te rappelle que la prudence est de rigueur et que c'est comme ça que j'ai maintenu ce lieu paisible et complètement sûr jusqu'à maintenant ! Nous devons nous méfier de tout et de tous.

-Il est gravement blessé, Père, comment voulez-vous qu'il soit un danger pour nous, il ne tient même pas sur ses jambes, regardez-le !

-D'accord, capitula le Serpentard plus âgé. Mais je veux que tu le surveilles de près, je sais que nous sommes là pour les aider, mais tu comprendras qu'en ce moment nous devons êtres vigilants. S'il se passe quoique que soit appelle-moi sur le champ ! Et je ne tolérerais aucune désobéissance, tu es averti Draco.

-Il ne se passera rien, et puis Zack reste près de moi, le cas échéant il agira en conséquence, s'énerva le jeune veela.

-Dans ce cas je retourne me coucher, dit en faisant demi-tour Lucius Malfoy en lançant un regard au drake. Et si vous avez un problème vous savez où me trouver.

L'homme opina, de toute façon il ne laissera pas Draco seul avec l'incube, ceux-ci étaient trop imprévisibles dans leur caractère. La nature des démons était versatile et surtout ils étaient méfiants envers les sorciers, mais finalement pouvait-on les en blâmer !

-Nous aussi nous retournons nous coucher, approuva le maître des potions. Viens Harry, et Draco appelle-moi, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de mon aide !

-Oui Severus, merci mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je pense que je m'en sortirais tout seul.

Harry ricana quand Severus le tira par la main. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient été interrompus pendant un moment important, et certainement le maître des potions voulait poursuivre leurs ébats passionnés.

Le Gryffondor gémit bruyamment aussitôt que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, un veela excité le plaqua contre ladite porte et dévora sa bouche comme un homme affamé. Son corps retrouva les courbes de son jeune amant et il s'en délecta.

Snape ôta la chemise de son compagnon déjà ouverte et impatient il mordilla ses tétons qui durcirent immédiatement sous les dents coquines. Le veela continua sa torture jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent rouges et qu'Harry crie grâce dans un râle qui résonna, merveilleux, aux oreilles du professeur, ce qui immanquablement embrasa son sexe volumineux.

Le Serpentard aux yeux d'onyx sentit son pantalon se tendre, sa virilité proéminente buta contre son aine. L'homme, d'une main, déboutonna son vêtement et sortit sa verge brûlante pour la presser contre celle de son partenaire encore habillé au grand désespoir de Severus.

-Tu es diabolique, susurra Harry en subissant un autre baiser dévastateur. Tu me rends fou !

-Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, répondit l'homme en lâchant sa bouche et en le déshabillant d'un sort. C'est bien toi qui en redemandais tout à l'heure ! Retourne-toi, ordonna-t-il avec empressement sans attendre une réponse. Et décontracte-toi.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Interrogea Harry en plaçant ses deux mains contre la porte après s'être retourné.

-Tu as chaud, Harry ?

-A quoi tu joues, Sev ?

-A rien, je demandais jute ! Ricana le professeur.

L'homme, d'un puissant coup de rein, entra complètement son membre dans l'intimité de son amant qui en cria de douleur et d'extase. Severus attrapa les hanches d'Harry et le tira vers lui en soufflant de plaisir. Bordel ! Il se sentait bien là dans la chaleur de son compagnon, entre ses fesses accueillantes, son sexe palpitait à l'intérieur, ses bourses se contractaient déjà pourtant il se retint et ferma les yeux fortement.

Harry avait un souffle erratique, il fallait qu'il bouge son bassin ça devenait vital pour lui de sentir le membre de Severus lui labourer les reins. Le jeune sorcier voulait sentir l'homme pétrir ses hanches et ses fesses en lui donnant de grands coups de verge. Il la sentait, imposante et dure en lui, il rouspéta, il protesta virulemment obligeant Severus à bouger enfin.

Et quand Severus le fit, Harry se sentit perdu dans le plaisir. L'homme le pilonnait intensément, ses coups étaient vifs et profonds, ses bourses tapaient à l'arrière de ses cuisses et c'était tout simplement parfait. L'assaut dura un bon moment, ils en étaient venus où plus rien n'existait à part le sexe de Severus qui entrait et qui sortait de plus en plus vite.

Les deux hommes vinrent ensembles, ils lâchèrent leurs semences en criant et en se tendant sous les déferlantes de bien-être qui les envahirent. Ils reprirent leurs souffles l'un contre l'autre, Severus respirant contre le cou du Gryffondor alors que celui-ci lui tournait toujours le dos et que le maître des potions était toujours en lui.

-Ouah ! Murmura Harry. C'était….

-Fatiguant, morveux, répliqua Snape en se retirant doucement. Et maintenant si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient je vais regagner mon lit.

-Quoi ! Tu comptes dormir là !

-Qui t'a dit que j'allais dormir, je parlais de confort moi !

-Donc tu n'es pas contre une autre petite séance de sexe effréné ?

-Je suis tout à toi, gamin, sourit le maître des potions en refermant la porte de leur chambre derrière eux.

Pendant ce temps Draco s'affairait dans l'infirmerie, la créature bleue souffrait énormément et il perdait de plus en plus de sang. Le Serpentard se rendit vers l'armoire qui contenait toutes les potions et en sortit une de couleur incertaine qu'il fit boire immédiatement au blessé allongé sur le lit.

Celle-ci ne protesta pas, il n'en avait plus la force. L'incube aurait dû se débattre et les attaquer, sa nature ombrageuse aurait dû l'exhorter à fuir. Cependant il ne le fit pas, il ne ressentait nulle méchanceté dans les gestes du blond, de plus il sentait qu'il était comme lui, pas un simple sorcier mais un être magique qui lui aussi était traqué et devait fuir les aurors et les mangemorts.

Draco retira les vêtements de l'être à la peau bleu pâle, et à l'aide d'eau chaude et d'une éponge il nettoya soigneusement les plaies avant d'y appliquer un baume cicatrisant qui allait permettre en même temps d'arrêter les saignements. La créature souffla un peu d'air, il paraissait plus tranquille tout à coup comme si la douleur était moins dense et qu'il lui faisait confiance soudain, sans arrière pensée.

Le jeune homme put ainsi tout à loisir soigner le malheureux blessé, il passa près de deux heures à le remettre en état. Les plaies finalement étaient plus nombreuses que prévues et la morphologie spéciale des incubes fit qu'il dut user de potions et de baumes particuliers. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à faire quelques potions pour des cas comme celui-ci.

Les incubes sont des anges déchus par la luxure, développa Draco à Zack qui lui demanda des explications. Ce sont des démons mâles qui aiment à débaucher hommes ou femmes, leurs sexualités est très débordantes, d'ailleurs tu as vu comme il est pourvu. Le drake opina.

-Raison de plus pour que tu ne restes pas seul avec lui.

-Je crois pourtant que celui-ci n'est pas aussi dépravé que ces congénères, je le sens dans son cœur. Celui-ci cherche son âme sœur ou son double si tu préfères. En principe ce sont des êtres solitaires, tu savais qu'il pouvait changer de formes ? Ils peuvent se transformer en ce qu'ils veulent, même en démon sanguinaire. C'est pour ça que les sorciers les évitent, ils ne sont pas aimés du fait de leur puissance et de leur espèce un peu spéciale.

-Non, je ne savais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en ce moment il est magnifique de cette couleur, bleu, avec ses longs cheveux clairs. Cet homme est une tentation à lui tout seul, et ses yeux quand ils sont ouverts, sublimes ! Crois-tu que c'est sa forme originelle ainsi que sa teinte naturelle ?

-Oui certainement, je crois qu'il va enchanter un certain vampire que je connais bien.

-Qui, ton ami Jaylis ? Oui je crois que tu raison, sourit Zack.

-Oh oui ! Il va tomber sous le charme enjôleur de cet incube superbe. Tu sais que les vampires recherchent toujours la perfection, et cet homme allongé sous nos yeux incarne la perfection à lui tout seul.

Zack et le Serpentard veillèrent sur la créature tout le reste de la nuit, ce n'est que sur le matin qu'ils se décidèrent à le laisser entre les mains du jeune vampire qui avait décidé de les aider à soigner les blessés le temps qu'il se sente lui-même en pleine forme. Jaylis avait mis de côté sa rancœur pour les êtres vivants le temps que les choses reviennent à la normale.

Cela avait été dur pour lui de faire ce sacrifice, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être gentil, un peu comme l'incube d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il avait bien volontiers proposé ses services, il fallait se serrer les coudes, se dresser tous ensembles devant les imbéciles qui les croyaient inférieurs à eux.

Le jeune homme dont les yeux étranges avaient révélé sa vraie nature, avait été torturé par des aurors pour qu'il dénonce son clan. Bien sûr aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Pourtant ces hommes n'avaient retenu ni leurs coups ni leurs maléfices, il l'avait laissé des jours enfermé dans une cellule jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la raison, assailli par sa soif de sang.

Quand le groupuscule d'Harry était venu le sortir de cet enfer il avait été content que l'un d'entre eux lui ait lancé un sort de stupéfix, sinon il les aurait décimé tous jusqu'aux derniers. Sa soif était si grande à ce moment qu'il ne pensait qu'à boire, sa proie n'aurait eue aucune chance face à lui et à sa fureur de remplir ses veines d'un liquide pourpre salvateur.

Après des jours de soin et plusieurs fioles de sang il s'était régénéré assez vite, mais il avait refusé de quitter le village de Lucius et de Harry. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans un clan. Il voulait rester là pour les aider et parfois il remplissait des missions dangereuses qu'il réussissait à merveilles, surtout la nuit là où ses aptitudes étaient vraiment prises en compte. Après tout il était un être de la nuit, il ne craignait pas le soleil mais disons qu'il était plus à l'aise dans les ténèbres.

C'est lui qui avait fait se rencontrer Darell et le survivant pour mettre à l'abri des gens comme lui, c'est lui qui rendait compte des déplacements du chef des aurors la nuit quand il rencontrait des personnages suspects. C'est lui qui faisait parfois évader, avec Ron et Blaise, d'autres vampires retenus prisonniers à Azkaban.

Là aujourd'hui, ayant été blessé de nouveau, le temps de reprendre des forces et comme l'inactivité lui pesait, il avait décidé de s'occuper de l'infirmerie. Le jeune veela, Draco Malfoy, était quelqu'un de bien qui n'avait aucun préjugé contre les vampires. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement tous les deux et son compagnon ne le regardait pas comme une horreur de la nature, quoique lui-même étant un drake il comprenait. Il se sentait bien dans cet endroit.

Les autres créatures dans le village faisaient de même, bien sûr il n'était pas facile pour eux de sortir, ici ils se sentaient en sécurité. Pas qu'ils avaient peur du ministre ou des aurors, ils avaient l'habitude de la haine et de la douleur, mais ici ils pouvaient rendre des services entre eux et s'entraider.

Avec les harpies et les goules Jaylis avait de l'entraide, ces femmes terribles lui donnaient un coup de main quand il en avait besoin. Elles n'avaient pas été vraiment ravies au début mais il avait su leur faire entendre raison et elles avaient accepté de faire passer des messages par-ci par-là. Elles s'étaient même prises au jeu et maintenant elles parcouraient le pays cherchant, avec son aide, des âmes égarées ou blessées.

Sur le matin Draco et Zack laissèrent donc l'incube aux mains de Jaylis et retournèrent chez Lucius. Le vampire avait été surpris et ses yeux avaient brillés d'un éclat particulier en voyant l'homme endormi. Le jeune homme au regard singulier, un mélange de rouge et de pourpre, et aux cheveux mi-courts d'un beau brun irisé regarda son patient et un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres.

Jaylis était beau, très beau même. Ses longues jambes vêtues d'un pantalon noir, et son corps d'une chemise de la même couleur le rendait mystérieux. Il n'était pas très grand mais il émanait de lui quelque chose de majestueux et de fort. Il inspirait le respect et la peur aussi. Pourtant là il sourit avec douceur de voir le corps magnifique de l'incube inconscient reposé entre les draps.

Jaylis pris un fauteuil et s'installa avec grâce, il allait attendre patiemment que l'homme superbe sous ses yeux se réveille.

Draco et Zack, quand à eux, furent surpris quand ils virent Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin transplaner dans la cour du hameau, juste devant leurs yeux ébahis.

-Professeur Dumbledore, Remus ! S'exclama Draco inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le loup-garou, Albus a, paraît-il, des révélations à nous faire et m'a demandé de l'accompagner ici.

-De quels genres ? Interrogea le Serpentard en sachant que Dumbledore cachait toujours les trucs les plus importants.

-Pas ici, Draco, rentrons d'abord et attendons que tout le monde soit là.

-Alors suivez-moi, je vais prévenir mon père que vous êtes là.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, fils, je suis levé, les interrompit Lucius qui avait laissé Connors épuisé dans leur lit. Entrez messieurs, Harry et Severus ne vont pas tarder je les ai prévenu de votre arrivée, Ron et Blaise arrivent aussi.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, une tasse de thé dans la main, ils se tournèrent vers le vieil homme à la barbe blanche qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise devant tous ces regards suspicieux.

-Messieurs, commença-t-il en reposant sa tasse sur la large table. Tout d'abord je veux que vous gardiez votre calme devant ce que je vais vous révéler.

-Ca promet ! Râla Severus Snape. Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Albus ? S'indigna l'homme.

-Laisse-le parler, Severus, si nous devons lui tordre le cou nous le ferons après ses explications.

Remus Lupin sourit en entendant le répartie de Lucius. C'est vrai que parfois le vieil homme était agaçant, à tel point que parfois on avait envie de lui donner des baffes.

-A la dernière réunion que nous avons eue j'ai oublié sciemment de vous donner un renseignement capital. Je sais que je suis impardonnable sur ce coup-là, avoua Albus contrit. Je n'ai pas d'excuse……………

-Quel est ce renseignement ? Le coupa Remus qui souffla de dépit.

-Scrimgeour retient un homme prisonnier au ministère et……….

-Impossible, s'écria Ron. Nous l'aurions su si ça avait été le cas, nous nous tenons, Blaise et moi, au courant de toutes les entrées et toutes les sorties de prisonniers. Personne n'a pu passer sans que nous le sachions ! Même Jaylis n'a pas détecté la moindre trace d'un autre prisonnier la dernière fois où nous y sommes allés.

-Il a raison, dit Blaise. Il n'y a personne.

-Et si le captif n'avait jamais quitté le ministère ! Et si depuis des années il était resté là, soupira Dumbledore. Et si quelqu'un l'avait sorti d'un endroit pour le mettre dans un autre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, rugit Harry Potter en se levant. Qu'un homme a été prisonnier tout ce temps au ministère et que vous n'avez rien fait pour le sortir de là ?

-Non Harry, ce n'est pas aussi simple !

-Alors expliquez-vous ! Attaqua Severus qui commençait à être sérieusement énervé alors que son compagnon frémissait de colère près de lui.

-Harry, Remus, d'après vous quel est cet homme qui a pu rester au ministère depuis des années sans que l'on sache s'il était vraiment mort ou encore en vie ?

-Sirius, souffla le loup-garou en fixant Harry dans les yeux. Sirius est le seul de ma connaissance à être dans ce cas.

-Albus, voulez-vous dire que Sirius Black est vivant et qu'actuellement il se trouve prisonnier du ministre ? Gronda Snape tout en posant sa main sur Harry pour lui dire de se calmer.

-Je le crains, avoua le directeur de Poudlard. Je n'ai aucune certitude seulement des présomptions, vous comprenez pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vous en parler avant !

-Pourquoi en parler maintenant dans ce cas ? Interrogea Zack qui ne connaissait nullement Sirius mais qui voyait parfaitement les émotions que l'homme suscitait.

-J'ai la certitude absolue qu'il s'agit de Sirius Black, les derniers mots du ministre la dernière fois que je suis allé le voir ne font plus aucun doute. Scrimgeour m'a clairement laissé attendre qu'il avait un atout majeur dans sa manche, il veut utiliser Sirius pour obliger Harry à se rendre.

-Une monnaie d'échange ! Jamais de la vie, hurla le maître des potions, qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Le professeur Lupin se leva, son visage était fermé et ses poings serrés montraient sa fureur. Il en voulait terriblement au vieil homme de lui avoir caché ça. Il n'était pas près de lui pardonner cette trahison, car pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une trahison envers l'amour de sa vie.

Harry se leva lui aussi et se plaça près de Remus Lupin.

-Où crois-tu aller ? Vociféra Snape en regardant son compagnon et Lupin.

-Où crois-tu que je vais ! Gronda Harry en lui laçant un regard noir. Il n'est pas question que Sirius reste une seconde de plus là-bas, je te signale que tu ne m'arrêteras pas, Severus.

-C'est un piège ! Est-ce que ta cervelle de griffon a enregistré ça !

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, bien sûr que je le sais !

-Messieurs, voulut continuer Albus Dumbledore.

-Oh vous ça va hein ! Vous causerez plus tard quand on vous le demandera, s'énerva Lucius Malfoy. Et le mieux que vous puissiez faire c'est de nous dire où Black se trouve actuellement ?

-Dans les cachots du ministère.

-Nous les avons tous fait, je vous jure qu'il n'y a plus personne !

-Monsieur Zabini je vous crois, le rassura Albus. Mais saviez-vous qu'il y a des entrées secrètes au fond des sous-sols ? Des entrées que seules quelques personnes connaissent, comme l'auror Gaylor et Scrimgeour ! Des entrées et des portes protégées par des sorts et des pièges ?

-Celui là si je le retrouve devant moi il risque de ne pas s'en remettre !

-Harry, je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de se précipiter, si nous voulons avoir une chance de le retrouver vivant il faut d'abord que Connors prenne la place de Scrimgeour, alors ensuite nous pourrons aller chercher Sirius Black.

-Je sais, Severus, mais ça me fait mal de le savoir là.

-Lupin ! Demanda le maître des potions en voyant le loup devenir de plus en plus furieux.

-Deux jours, je ne vous donne pas plus, ensuite je vais le chercher, cracha Lupin en sortant de la maison pour retransplaner au plus vite chez lui. L'homme n'était pas sûr de se contenir, il pouvait perdre son sang froid et s'en prendre virulemment au directeur de Poudlard et le mettre en pièce et il n'aura aucun scrupule d'agir comme ça.

Harry le suivit aussitôt, le loup n'allait pas bien et il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Le jeune homme trouva Remus dans sa chambre, l'homme, assis sur le lit, se détourna pudiquement alors qu'il essuyait une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Rem !

-Désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, tu es bouleversé quoi de plus normal !

-Il est vivant tu comprends ! Sirius est vivant, souffla le maraudeur encore une fois.

-Nous allons le revoir, tu ne dois pas en douter, sourit Harry en se rapprochant du loup et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules en s'asseyant près de lui. Nous allons le revoir Remus, et je suis heureux de ça.

-Tu crois que nous allons réussir à le sortir de là ?

-Oui, pas toi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il va nous échapper, hein ! Je te signale que quand je suis déterminé rien ne me résiste. Et Sirius a intérêt à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions sinon il entendra parler de moi, tu peux me croire !

-Nous irons ensemble, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Oui Rem, tous les deux, quoique je ne suis pas sûr que Severus nous lâche sur ce coup-là, rigola le Gryffondor.

-Non, il viendra aussi, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille que tu partes seul avec moi.

Les deux hommes sourirent et se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. De penser à Sirius black, à l'amant et au parrain, les rendit heureux et malheureux en même temps. Comment allaient-ils le retrouver ? Comment l'animagus réagira-t-il quand il les verra ? Que de questions qui traversaient leurs esprits.

En tout cas une chose était sûre, Scrimgeour n'allait pas s'en sortir avec un simple oubliette, non pas question de laisser cet homme impuni, il allait payer et chèrement encore !

.

Les filles, désolée pour les reviews, vraiment je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais je les ai toutes lues. Eileen19, je me renseigne sur wikipédia pour les créatures. Cela-dit je me réserve le droit d'apporter quelques changements à mes personnages afin de ne pas tomber dans la caricature. Je vous remercie toutes et tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Biz sorcière noire.

.


	17. Usurpation d'identité

Usurpation d'identité.

Les deux hommes, Remus et Harry, se mirent d'accord pour aller chercher Sirius coûte que coûte dans deux jours. Même Severus Snape n'arriverait pas à les retenir, ils étaient fermement décidés à aller au ministère malgré les dangers que cela comportaient et ils ne reviendraient pas dessus !

Le loup et Harry ne laisseront pas Sirius une minute de plus dans cet endroit horrible sans compter que l'animagus devait être blessé et même certainement perdu. Il devait se demander où il se trouvait et pourquoi on le retenait encore prisonnier, enfin s'il était conscient ou même seulement vivant, mais ça ils refusaient d'y penser.

Rassérénés, ils redescendirent les escaliers et revinrent dans la cuisine où les attendait le veela de Harry. Celui-ci avait son regard des mauvais jours, il toisa Harry avec reproche en pensant que le morveux allait encore en faire à son idée et se mettre dans une situation pas possible, comme quand il était étudiant à Poudlard.

-Tu n'essayes pas de m'en empêcher, Severus !

-Je ne ferais pas une telle chose, j'aimerais que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance, Harry. Crois-tu que je ne sache pas que Black compte beaucoup pour toi ! Crois-tu que je vais laisser Remus en peine après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi alors qu'il peut retrouver son compagnon ? Je ne suis pas insensible au malheur des autres quoique que tu en penses.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'insurgea le Gryffondor en haussant la voix.

-Tu l'as pensé tellement fort…….

-Tu vas nous aider ? Demanda anxieux le loup-garou. Cela peut-être dangereux !

-Ce ne sera dangereux que si Connors n'arrive pas à prendre la place de Scrimgeour et si nous ne mettons pas Gaylor hors d'état de nuire. Il ne faut pas oublier que Jaylis a bien dit que Gaylor pouvait programmer un faux départ. Il faut se méfier de cet auror, je pense qu'il essaie de récolter des informations sur le Live Free sous un déguisement quelconque. Ensuite il ne nous restera qu'à trouver l'endroit où Black est enfermé et à le sortir de là. Les deux jours qui arrivent vont être décisifs, il va falloir être vigilant et il ne sera pas question de repos.

Les deux jours suivants furent surchargés. Effectivement Snape ne s'était pas trompé. Les préparatifs allèrent bon train, tous mirent la main à la pâte. Zack supervisa les allées retours entre les deux camps, Draco prépara potions et onguents en cas de coup dur. Harry, Remus et Severus mirent au point la fouille des cachots du ministère et parvinrent même à obtenir un plan détaillé des sous-sols du bâtiment, plan qui s'avéra complètement faux par la suite.

Galaad, l'incube, qui avait révélé son prénom au vampire le jour même, allait de mieux de mieux. Il sortait parfois dehors accompagné de Jaylis. Ils se promenaient dans le village et discutaient tranquillement comme deux amis. A vrai dire ils s'entendaient très bien. Les deux rescapés se sentaient en confiance l'un avec l'autre, ils avaient à peu près le même parcourt, ils se reconnaissaient tout simplement.

-A qui appartient cet endroit ? demanda Galaad à Jaylis alors qu'ils passaient dans les petites ruelles désertes du village.

-A Lucius Malfoy, le père du guérisseur et à Harry Potter, répondit le vampire.

-Je ne pense pas les avoir déjà vu, à part Draco et Zack je n'ai vu personne.

-Ils sont très occupés en ce moment, mais ils ont tous les deux demandés de tes nouvelles, ils s'inquiètent de ta santé.

-Sommes-nous en sécurité dans ce village, Jaylis ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors pourquoi je ressens des relents de haine et de vengeance ? Près d'ici des hommes maudissent et hurlent, je les entends dans ma tête. Ils sont remplis de malveillance, ils demandent des représailles et du sang. Qui sont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être viennent-ils de l'extérieur ? Avança le vampire tout en sachant très bien que l'homme entendait les mangemorts furieux enfermés dans le poste de garde malgré le sort de silence que Lucius avait apposé sur eux.

Dans la meute de Remus, pendant ce temps, trois hommes mettaient au point les derniers aspects de la bataille, si l'on pouvait dire, qui allait se dérouler bientôt.

-Demain matin Connors va au ministère avec Albus, les avertit Harry alors qu'ils profitaient tous les trois des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée qui était passée à une vitesse fulgurante. Nous devons tous nous réunir ici et attendre un signe du métamorphe pour agir sans perdre de temps.

-Tu as raison, opina Severus. Ici, chez Remus, nous pourrons réagir plus vite, il faut demander à Draco de venir. Si Black est blessé ou quelqu'un d'autre il nous faudra un médicomage sur place.

-C'est déjà fait Sev, Draco a tout préparé et il arrive avec Zack ce soir même.

-Que fait-on des créatures qui sont en France ? Doit-on les laisser à l'écart ?

-Oui, il n'est pas question que ces gens souffrent davantage, s'insurgea Harry. La plupart ont encore des séquelles, Severus ! Et puis je veux que Jaylis continue de s'occuper de son ami, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux-là, pouffa le Gryffondor.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, certains ont dû mal à se remettre j'ai pu le constater encore hier.

-Je vais voir Lucius sur le champ, peux-tu nous préparer des chambres, Rem ?

-Aucun problème, Harry, tout sera prêt quand vous reviendrez, la maison est grande et peut contenir tout le monde.

-Parfait ! Approuva le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son veela avant de disparaître.

-Tu te fais du souci pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le loup en regardant Severus.

-Il n'est pas question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, nous sommes là pour empêcher une telle chose, mais si tu veux un conseil ne lui fait pas voir que tu le crois incapable de se défendre, il ne le supportera pas.

-Je le crois tout à fait capable de se défendre, Lupin. Mais tu sais comme il se retrouve toujours dans les ennuis sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé !

-Je sais, sourit le lycan. Mais cette fois il ne partira pas seul, nous serons là tous les deux pour veiller sur lui.

Le matin suivant alors que tout le monde se trouvait chez Remus. Après que tous soit levés et attablés devant un petit-déjeuner copieux, Remus dut crier un bon coup pour que le calme revienne. Lucius lui ne disait rien, il regardait son jeune compagnon mordre dans un toast, l'esprit ailleurs.

Le veela sentait ses tripes se tordre, Connors allait prendre un risque et il ne pouvait concevoir ça alors que normalement il devait le protéger de tous dangers. Cette nuit il lui avait fait l'amour plusieurs fois, il le fallait c'était plus fort que lui. Les cris de plaisir de Connors résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, cela avait été merveilleux de l'entendre et de prendre son corps et de se répandre en lui en criant son nom.

Pourquoi tout était tellement compliqué parfois ! Soupira-t-il.

Albus Dumbledore se leva alors que Remus le regardait d'un œil noir et revanchard.

-Nous devons y aller Connors, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Blaise et Ron s'occupent de Gaylor. L'homme s'était caché à Pré-au-lard, ton espion avait vu juste, Harry.

-Jaylis est l'un des meilleurs, approuva le survivant.

-Le temps de nous rendre là-bas, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Et d'effectuer l'échange et de faire transplaner Scrimgeour en France et votre compagnon sera de retour assez vite, Lucius. Moi je m'occuperais ensuite de faire venir Shakelbot et le Magenmagot. Allons-y, Connors !

-Je vous suis, opina Connors. Laissez-moi juste une minute, professeur Dumbledore.

Le métamorphe se retourna vers Lucius et son regard en dit long au veela. Lucius Malfoy s'approcha de lui et sans plus s'occuper des autres il le serra dans ses bras. Connors fut heureux du geste, il craignait que Lucius ne se dévoile pas devant ses amis et qu'il reste droit et fier alors que lui ce qu'il voulait c'est que son veela lui montre à quel point il allait lui manquer.

-Fais attention à toi et ne prends pas de risques inutiles, chuchota Lucius Malfoy.

-Pas de danger mon amour, je serais prudent !

L'homme aux cheveux blonds se pencha et happa délicatement les lèvres douces de son compagnon. Le baiser fut intense, plus rien ne comptait que ce moment entre les deux hommes, un adieu fugace, un au-revoir de quelques heures mais qui pour eux signifiait plus que cela.

Lucius se détacha à contrecœur de Connors et le regarda partir avec Albus, la peur au ventre. Le blond Serpentard repartit en France, il voulait s'assurer que Scrimgeour arrive à bon port et se retrouve bien dans le poste de garde avec les mangemorts. Alors là il sera sûr que la mission sera réussie.

Le métamorphe et Albus arrivèrent au ministère, puis sans perdre de temps se rendirent de suite dans le bureau du ministre. Dans l'antichambre la secrétaire les fit attendre cinq bonnes minutes puis ils furent fouillés magiquement par deux aurors consciencieux et tout ça sous les yeux suspicieux de trois mangemorts qui les jugeaient du regard.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda un des mangemorts en pointant son doigt vers Connors et en s'avançant vers lui.

-Mon secrétaire et petit neveu, répondit le mage blanc sans ciller du regard. Il vient de rentrer à mon service et il est digne de confiance.

-Jamais vu ! Comment s'appelle-t-il d'ailleurs ? Ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers les deux hommes, prêt à lancer certainement un révélatio.

-Vous pouvez y aller messieurs, ordonna un des aurors en coupant le geste et la parole au mangemort qui voulait des preuves que Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu fournir. Le ministre a été prévenu de votre arrivée.

Connors souffla de soulagement quand il vit le regard du mangemort méfiant se détourner de lui. Bien qu'il n'appréhendait rien du sort qu'il lui aurait jeté puisque sa nature le voulait indétectable, il en avait quand même frémi d'horreur de le voir s'approcher de lui. Pour ce qui était des aurors il fut surpris d'avoir juste une fouille sommaire ! Ben alors finalement peut-être que ce serait plus facile que prévu après tout !

Le jeune homme et Albus furent introduits dans le bureau et la porte derrière eux se referma les laissant seuls tous les trois. Exactement ce qu'il fallait à Connors pour passer à l'action sans perdre un seul instant, leur temps étant très précieux.

Le métamorphe regarda bien l'homme en face de lui et sur un signe du vieil homme à la barbe blanche il se modifia en ministre sous les yeux éberlués de celui-ci. L'homme ne put articuler un seul mot de protestation puisque Dumbledore lui lança un sort de mutisme et dans la même lancée le fit disparaître pour le faire réapparaître dans une pièce remplit d'hommes à la mine patibulaire et pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ravi de voir le ministre enfermé avec eux.

Lucius fit un rictus mauvais de contentement, l'homme était là avec les autres, un peu ébahi de se retrouver là et ma foi il passait vraiment un sale quart d'heure. Le veela ne rentra pas dans la cellule pour le mettre à l'abri, après tout il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça. Il n'était jamais bon de se mêler à un règlement de compte et puis la peau de Scrimgeour ne l'intéressait nullement, rien à faire de cet imbécile pompeux !

Le veela aperçut des regards enflammés de haine dans le poste de garde. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de l'homme qui déjà se retrouvait à terre plié sous les coups des mangemorts, qui maintenant, se rendaient compte que le ministre avait largement profité d'eux afin d'assouvir une quête de puissance pour son propre compte personnel.

Les cris d'agonis qu'il entendit s'évanouirent alors qu'il s'éloignait du poste, Severus qui arrivait vers lui devina tout de suite ce qui se passait. À vrai dire il se doutait bien qu'il arriverait quelque chose comme ça. Lucius avait toujours était retord et savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait inévitablement arriver dans ce poste de garde une fois que Scrimgeour y serait.

-Le ministre ? Demanda quand même Snape pour plus de sureté.

-De l'histoire ancienne, Severus ! Quelque chose à dire à ça ? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, tu as bien fait de laisser faire, Lucius, et si tu n'avais pas agi ainsi je l'aurais fait à ta place.

-Nous nous comprenons parfaitement, mon ami. Cet homme n'avait plus sa place dans le monde magique, maintenant attendons de voir comment va s'en sortir Connors.

-Albus reste près de lui pour lui prêter main forte. En principe nous allons voir arriver d'autres mangemorts et quand ceux-ci seront ici, Harry et Remus pourront se mettre à la recherche de Black, d'ailleurs je les rejoindrais à ce moment-là. J'attends juste un signe du vieux fou pour confirmer quand la voie sera libre.

-Et les aurors, qu'en fais-tu ? Interrogea Lucius.

-Le gros problème reste Gaylor, pas les aurors, répondit le maître des potions. Blaise et Ron s'en chargent, je leur ai dit ce matin avant qu'ils ne partent au devant de lui, à Pré-au-lard, qu'il n'était pas impératif qu'ils ramènent l'homme vivant.

-Tu es aussi vil que moi, sourit le Serpentard blond. Crois-tu qu'ils vont prendre en compte ton…….conseil ?

-Oui, sans aucun doute, Lucius. Ces deux hommes sont pleins de ressources et de bons sens, eux aussi en ont plus qu'assez de voir des gens souffrir et de voir la mort autour d'eux. Zabini et Weasley sont des hommes malins, ils savent où se trouvent leurs intérêts. Et puis eux aussi ont envie d'une vie plus calme et sereine. N'oublions pas surtout que Gaylor a pris part aux meurtres d'une dizaine d'hybrides il y a six mois de ça d'après Zabini et Weasley, alors je crois bien que la clémence n'existe pas dans ce cas.

Severus retourna au refuge des loups-garous et laissa Lucius, assisté de quelques créatures, comme deux vampires et deux goules sans compter les autres qui n'avaient pas voulu rester à l'écart malgré leurs blessures, aider Lucius, Harry, Ron et blaise, sans qui ils ne seraient certainement plus en vie.

Dans le bureau du ministre Connors prenait son rôle très à cœur. Albus et lui savaient maintenant, avec certitude, qu'il restait cinq mangemorts dans l'enceinte du ministère. Ils voulaient les faire venir en une seule fois pour ne pas risquer que l'un d'entre eux ne se rende compte du piège qu'ils préparaient. Le risque était grand mais en même temps c'était la seule solution possible.

Sous un prétexte fallacieux, promettant une bourse remplit de galions en récompense de services rendus, les mangemorts vénaux entrèrent comme un seul homme dans le bureau de Scrimgeour sans se poser de questions. Aucun d'eux ne chercha à comprendre cette générosité soudaine, pourtant le ministre n'était pas homme à distribuer ses galions !

Albus caché derrière la porte les stupéfixa avant de les envoyer un par un chez Lucius. Cela n'avait pas été facile comme on peut l'imaginer, rien que de les stupéfixer avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie c'est pourquoi Connors fit appelle à Harry par cheminée pour aider le vieil homme à débarrasser le plancher de cette vermine puante au plus vite.

-Il reste les aurors, Connors, murmura Harry. Peux-tu nous débarrasser d'eux, renvois-les dans leur quartier général, nous nous occuperons d'eux plus tard. Je reviens avec Remus et Severus aussitôt que la route est libre, fais-moi signe quand les aurors auront libérés le passage !

-Je m'en occupe de suite, assura le métamorphe.

Aussitôt que le calme fut revenu dans le bureau, Connors en sortit tranquillement et toisa les hommes qui attendaient dans l'antichambre et qui le regardèrent attendant un ordre ou une requête.

-Messieurs, commença le jeune homme sous l'apparence de Scrimgeour affichant une hardiesse qu'il était loin de ressentir. Je n'ai plus besoin de vos services pour aujourd'hui. Je vous suggère de retourner dans vos bureaux et de mettre vos affaires à jour.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda l'un des hommes surpris.

-Je ne suis pas obligé de vous fournir une explication, faites ce que je vous demande sans discuter !

-Mais pourquoi mettre nos affaires à jour ? On aimerait comprendre ! Demanda l'un des hommes qui se demandait où était passés les mangemorts et pourquoi le ministre les faisait partir.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, maintenant faites ce que je vous dis et disparaissez d'ici dans la minute !

Les hommes obéirent, si le ministre voulait se retrouver seul et bien c'était son problème après tout. Connors congédia aussi la secrétaire d'un revers de la main. La femme quitta la pièce sans un mot, probablement avait-elle l'habitude des mauvaises manières de l'homme qui, paraît-il, n'était pas tendre avec son personnel.

De retour dans son bureau le métamorphe envoya un signal à Harry puis il se retourna vers le directeur de Poudlard qui écrivait sur un parchemin d'une écriture fine et pressante.

-Une missive pour Kingsley Shakelbot, lui expliqua Albus. Lui seul est capable de prendre la relève pour remettre en ordre le monde magique. J'en ai également envoyé une au Magenmagot, je leur ai résumé en deux mots la situation urgente dans laquelle nous nous trouvons et je demande leur accord pour placer Kingsley à la tête du ministère.

-Vont-ils accepter ?

-Oui sans aucun doute ! S'ils ne le font pas j'expliquerai aux sorciers et aux sorcières quels couards ils ont été pendant qu'eux étaient mis à mal. Et puis les hybrides pourraient avoir envie de se venger, je peux toujours faire voir aux membres du Magenmagot qu'ils ont tout intérêt à faire profil bas et à coopérer, Connors.

-Oh ! Dans ce cas je crois qu'ils n'auront pas trop le choix, ricana le jeune métamorphe.

-Je vois que vous avez fait diligence, sourit Harry en sortant de la cheminée de Scrimgeour qu'Albus avait ouverte en vue de les faire entrer discrètement. Vous faites une sacrée équipe Connors et vous.

-Nous n'avons pas de mérite, admit le métamorphe qui reprit son apparence d'avant pour quelques minutes. L'appât du gain est toujours un puissant leurre et ces hommes n'ont pas fini de s'en mordre les doigts, ricana le compagnon de Lucius.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent le regretter à l'heure actuelle, gronda Snape qui sortit de la cheminée lui aussi accompagné de Remus Lupin. Et je ne peux pas dire que je les plains !

-Ne perdons pas de temps, avez-vous prévenu Kingsley, Albus ? demanda sèchement le loup-garou.

-C'est fait, Remus. Connors reprends ton apparence, sollicita Dumbledore en arborant des yeux pétillants de malice et qui se crut revenu au temps de sa folle jeunesse. Et accompagne-les en bas pour plus de prudence. Vous devez vous rendre au département des mystères puis vous trouverez un grand escalier en colimaçon au fond du couloir. Prenez-le est descendez aussi bas que possible, ensuite ne vous arrêtez pas là, Sirius est probablement installé plus en profondeur, à vous de trouver la porte, je ne peux pas vous aider davantage j'en suis désolé.

-Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas interroger les gardiens ? Demanda ingénument Connors. Avec mon apparence ils vont répondre, non !

-Non, ces hommes ne savent probablement pas où se trouve Sirius, d'après ce que je sais seul Scrimgeour a tout orchestré. Nous aurions dû l'interroger mais je doute qu'il nous aurait répondu bien gentiment, ironisa le directeur de Poudlard. Je crois plutôt qu'il aurait marchandé pour sa liberté, chose que nous n'aurions pas acceptée de toute façon.

Severus Snape n'avait pas pensé à ça et Lucius non plus d'ailleurs, tant pis le mal était fait et l'homme était déjà mort ! Bon les autres ne le savaient pas encore, il sera temps de le leur apprendre quand toute cette histoire sera finie. Pour l'instant il y avait plus urgent, retrouver le cabot et vivant si possible.

Connors reprit l'apparence du ministre et il sortit du bureau accompagné des trois sorciers qui avaient enfilé une longue cape et rabattu la capuche sur leur tête pour qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas. Personne ne les regarda, ils passèrent dans l'indifférence générale au milieu des sorciers et des sorcières affairés dans leurs dossiers et leurs papotages.


	18. Le prisonnier

Le prisonnier.

Harry et Severus suivaient Connors et Remus. Le survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil aux environs et il serra sa baguette dans sa main cachée sous sa longue cape. Ils ne devaient pourtant pas passer inaperçus, par Merlin ! Les sorciers étaient-ils donc aveugles !

Ils avaient traversé tellement facilement les couloirs et les longues pièces pleines de mondes, qu'il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un piège quelque part. Apparemment non, tout le monde travaillait dans l'indifférence générale. Scrimgeour avait instauré un climat de peur et probablement que les sorciers et sorcières devaient croire qu'ils étaient des mangemorts cachés sous les capes et qu'il était plus prudent de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Ne pas les voir, ou faire semblant de ne pas les voir devaient les rassurer, c'était flippant quand même de savoir que des êtres tels que des mangemorts pouvaient circuler librement dans l'enceinte même du ministère.

Finalement le Gryffondor rassuré se détendit, leur couverture était la meilleure qui soit !

Après avoir traversé le département des mystères et s'être rendus au fond du couloir indiqué par le professeur Dumbledore, ils cherchèrent et trouvèrent sans aucune difficulté le fameux escalier en colimaçon qui avait l'air sans fin. Les quatre hommes le descendirent, Remus avait envie de courir, ses pas s'allongeaient et Harry avait de la peine à le freiner.

-Nous allons trouver des gardiens, Rem. Comme les geôles sont vides, d'après Ron et Blaise, je pense qu'il n'en reste que un ou deux. Nous en viendrons à bout facilement. Garde ton calme, sois patient !

-Oui, excuse-moi, mais il est là tout près et…..Harry et si nous n'arrivons pas à temps ! S'affola le loup dont la voix se brisa sous l'émotion.

-Nous allons le trouver, patience ! Murmura Snape.

-Chut, j'entends les gardiens, souffla Connors en les arrêtant de sa main. Je vais nous débarrasser d'eux, ne parlez pas et gardez la tête baissée, personne ne doit voir votre visage.

-Qui va là ? Cria un des hommes au faciès disgracieux en les éclairant de sa lanterne dont la petite flamme vacillait sous son socle de verre.

-Le ministre, répondit Connors en avançant d'un pas. Je suis accompagné de trois hommes, je veux que vous quittiez les lieux immédiatement, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui ne tolérerait aucune désobéissance.

-Bien, monsieur le ministre, acquiesça l'un des deux gardiens. De toute façon il n'y a rien à faire ici ! Devons-nous revenir quand même plus tard ?

-Non, il n'y aura plus personne ici, pas la peine de perdre votre temps.

Les deux geôliers partirent en devisant calmement, s'ils avaient trouvé bizarre la présence de Scrimgeour dans ces lieux, avec trois mangemorts, ils préférèrent garder ça pour eux. L'homme n'était pas commode, il se disait même dans les couloirs et les salons qu'il était fou et qu'il ne resterait plus longtemps au pouvoir.

Cependant pour l'instant ils préféraient lui obéir. Avec les déments il fallait se méfier, ils étaient souvent imprévisibles.

Harry, Severus et Remus, une fois sûr d'être seuls, enlevèrent leur cape. Après avoir suggéré à Connors de les attendre ici, ils se mirent de suite à la recherche de la porte secrète qui devait les conduire tout droit vers Sirius Black. Les sous-sols du ministère étaient immenses, de longs couloirs les traversaient et il n'était pas si évident que ça de s'y retrouver dans ce dédale infernal.

Les trois sorciers arrivèrent au bout de leur peine en trouvant un autre escalier sombre et étroit qui les emmena un peu plus bas encore. Les marches étaient glissantes et les murs étaient poisseux, eux aussi, d'humidité. L'endroit obscur était inquiétant et funeste, il émanait de ce lieu quelque chose de mauvais, de tripant, qui vous foutait la chair de poule et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou sans perdre un seul instant.

Remus, qui avait pris la tête du groupe, glissa méchamment et se retrouva dans une sorte de toboggan qui lui faisait dévaler la pente à une allure vertigineuse. Le loup entendait derrière lui Severus râler et Harry lancer des sorts pour arrêter ce manège impossible, ils étaient tombés tous les trois dans un piège qu'ils ne pouvaient arrêter.

Le jeune sorcier dut capituler et sans savoir comment il se trouva à dépasser Remus et à prendre le devant du trio dans cette descente aux enfers.

Jetant difficilement un regard en arrière pour rassurer Severus, Harry se cogna la tête. L'homme aux grondements rageurs essaya de s'agripper à l'aide de ses griffes sur les cloisons, impossible ! Il n'y avait aucune adhérence. Harry dut abandonner lui aussi, il n'y avait aucune solution et puis il avait mal à au crâne, heureusement il n'avait qu'une bosse, pas de quoi se plaindre. Snape, vaincu, dut poursuivre sa route avec les autres en lâchant des jurons qui auraient fait rire Harry s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans cet endroit et en si mauvaise posture.

Le veela au regard complètement noir poussa un cri, Harry regarda de nouveau devant lui, alerté, quand Remus arbora un air horrifié lui aussi. Le survivant vit devant lui deux lames qui se balançaient de droite à gauche. Une peur sans nom lui traversa le corps et il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il passait entre elle, pas eu le temps de les désagréger, il était trop près, il ne put que les arrêter juste le temps de passer avec une rapidité d'action étonnante.

Après son passage et sans même réfléchir, tant le temps était compté, il agita sa main et priant pour que ça marche se fit désagréger les lames qui disparurent. Le jeune sorcier soupira soulagé en dévalant sans discontinuer la pente avec son compagnon et le loup derrière lui. Remus avait fermé les yeux priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres pièges de ce genre.

Prières complètement inutiles, il fallait bien l'avoué. Et puis il aurait fallu prier le diable pour faire cesser cela, mais celui-ci devait rire plutôt qu'autre chose.

Les trois hommes évitèrent ainsi trois autres pièges grâce à la dextérité du Gryffondor. Il fut heureux à ce moment-là de faire de la magie sans baguette, sans ça ils ressembleraient certainement à l'heure actuelle à du hachis, ou à des hérissons, quand les piques de bois avaient jailli des murs. Piques qu'Harry avait réduits en cendre, fort heureusement ! Sans oublier les plantes carnivores qui avaient failli leur injecter du poison, heureusement qu'il avait pu les dessécher, il en avait encore des frissons d'horreurs dans le dos.

Remus salua encore une fois la dextérité du survivant, sans lui voilà bien longtemps qu'il serait mort, une bénédiction ce jeune louveteau.

Enfin la descente diabolique s'arrêta après ce qui semblait des heures. Les trois hommes furent surpris de voir qu'ils étaient revenus aux escaliers et soufflèrent soulagés. Severus, Harry et Remus étaient échevelés et respiraient fortement, leur cœur battaient à cent à l'heure, ils n'étaient pas passés loin d'une catastrophe sur ce coup-là ! Ils en étaient encore à se demander comment ils avaient gardé tous leurs membres intacts, et comment ils n'avaient pas perdu la tête, au propre comme au figuré.

Le veela, le loup et le survivant restèrent interdits quand ils arrivèrent à la fin des marches. En face d'eux se trouvait une grande tapisserie sur laquelle était brodée « Porte des enfers » en grosses lettres et dessous une phrase insolite les interpella.

« La délivrance est juste si l'homme est impur. La pureté du sang, du souffle, de la mort, permet la délivrance de l'impur »

-On n'est pas sorti, marmonna Severus Snape en soupirant. Nous voilà devant une énigme. En attendant le nom de la porte est claire, nous devons passer de l'autre côté de cette tapisserie pour savoir à quoi nous en tenir et nous préparer au pire. Et connaissant les dispositions morbides de ce fichu ministre je crois que ce ne sera pas simple.

-En plus si Satan se met de la partie ! Arriva à plaisanter Harry.

Remus opina en silence en passant pour la troisième fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Et Harry, téméraire comme d'habitude, s'avança le premier et avant que son veela ne réagisse, il souleva la tapisserie et passa de l'autre côté alors que le maître des potions poussait un rugissement digne d'un film d'épouvante, de voir les risques que le Gryffondor venait de prendre.

N'avait-il pas encore compris que l'endroit était dangereux ? Nom d'un chaudron vermoulu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête là ! De la gelée de groseilles ?

-Quoi ! Il n'y a aucun danger à soulever un truc aussi miteux, argumenta le griffon pour sa défense, et qui repassa sa tête sur le côté pour rassurer les deux hommes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état !

-Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que même les trucs miteux sont dangereux ? Surtout s'ils sont aussi vieux ! Et encore plus quand il est écrit dessus « Porte des enfers » !

-Severus a raison, Harry, tu aurais pu recevoir un sort et te retrouver Merlin sait où ! Cet endroit n'est pas sûr.

-Bon là je vais bien, alors on continue ou on discute encore des probabilités de ma disparition ?

-Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus tant que tu ne promettras pas de te tenir sur tes gardes et de ne plus toucher quoi que ce soit de dangereux, annonça Snape en se campant bien droit sur ses jambes. Je ne plaisante pas Harry !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le veela, son air inquiet le dissuada de se rebeller et de l'envoyer se faire voir. Harry bouillait intérieurement mais les inquiétudes du veela étaient légitimes, il protégeait son compagnon et puis vraiment ce n'était pas le moment pour une explication orageuse.

-D'accord, je promets, souffla Harry en plongeant ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux du maître des potions. Je ferais attention dorénavant, abdiqua-t-il en restant calme et en revenant vers Severus.

Le loup-garou salua la sagesse du Gryffondor qui venait d'éviter un conflit, il sourit quand il vit le veela anxieux amener Harry dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec ardeur.

-Messieurs ! Les appela-t-il. Et si nous poursuivions notre route ! Plus vite nous serons sortis d'ici et mieux je me porterais, cet endroit me donne froid dans le dos.

-Bien, puisque mon compagnon a déjà testé l'autre côté je pense que nous pouvons y aller sans crainte, bougonna Snape en suivant lui aussi Harry qui repartit derrière la tapisserie suivit du professeur Lupin.

-Ben vous voyez ce n'est pas dangereux, ricana Harry avant de se sentir aspiré par les pieds et de tomber dans un puits sans fond en poussant un cri d'énervement de s'être laissé avoir encore une fois.

-Harry ! Cria Severus Snape. Attend qu'on soit rentré, tu vas voir que je vais t'apprendre à savoir où mettre tes pieds !

Harry ne répondit pas, les deux autres derrière lui suivirent le même chemin et tous se retrouvèrent entassés pêle-mêle sur le sol d'une vaste salle ronde.

-Lupin, pousse-toi tu m'écrases les doigts là ! Vitupéra le maître des potions en essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Harry soupira théâtralement, une envie de rigoler le pris subitement mais il se retint en voyant l'air courroucé de son veela qui lui tordrait bien le cou de désespoir.

-Où sommes-nous ? Interrogea le loup-garou qui brandissait sa baguette en cas d'une attaque imprévue. Après tout il ne savait nullement où ils se trouvaient et peut-être que quelque chose ou quelqu'un se trouvait tapi dans un coin.

Une fois debout les trois sorciers regardèrent l'endroit puis firent le tour de la pièce et avisèrent trois portes qui apparurent juste devant eux. Trois portes de bois épais où se dessinaient dessus d'étranges dessins. Les poignées étaient aussi faites de bois et bizarrement elles semblaient scintiller.

-Laquelle prendre ? Gronda Remus qui perdait de plus en plus patience. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit compliqué à la fin !

-Ouvrons-en une au hasard, énonça Severus résigné en s'avançant vers celle de droite.

-Stop ! Cria le survivant. Trois portes, le sang, le souffle, la mort. Ça vous dit quelque chose !

-D'accord je crois que tu as raison Harry, mais laquelle est celle du sang, celle du souffle et celle de la mort ?

-Aucune idée, Remus, nous avons trois portes identiques, aucune inscription dessus, seulement d'insolites arabesques qui ne veulent rien dire. Pas facile pour les différencier, elles sont exactement pareilles.

-Il va falloir les ouvrir toutes les trois, rouspéta Snape. Je prends celle de droite et nous verrons bien ce qui arrivera.

-Severus tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il y a derrière.

-Et merde ! Gronda Remus qui en avait plus qu'assez de cet endroit. Je vais vous l'ouvrir moi cette fichue porte !

Le loup, décidé, attrapa la poignée et sans savoir comment se retrouva les pieds dans le vide, bien solidement cramponné justement à ladite poignée qu'il n'était pas disposé à lâcher.

L'homme aux yeux couleur ambre dont les cheveux et les vêtements semblaient se déchirer sous la force du vent regarda sous ses pieds et vit, affreusement pâle, des tourbillons se mouvoir à toute vitesse. Severus et Harry l'exhortaient à ne pas regarder en bas et surtout à ne pas tomber dans le vide où il disparaîtrait inexorablement sans aucun espoir de retour.

-Le souffle, cria Harry tant le bruit du tourbillon était assourdissant. Ne bouge pas nous allons te sortir de là !

-Dépêchez-vous, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, hurla le professeur Lupin pour se faire entendre.

Le tourbillon semblait emporter tout, le loup avait froid, un froid glacial qui vous transperçait les os et l'âme. Sa tête lui tourna de voir ce vortex essayait de l'avaler, de l'aspirer et de le faire lâcher prise. Ses doigts se raidissaient, il s'agrippa plus fortement, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par un foutu tourbillon alors que maintenant Sirius était si près de lui !

Severus et Harry pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le loup et prononcèrent une incantation d'attraction qui ramena petit à petit Remus vers eux. L'effort était difficile, ils durent batailler pendant de longues minutes pour arriver à finalement refermer la porte récalcitrante et remettre sur ses deux pieds un Remus Lupin tremblant et terriblement décoiffé et dépenaillé.

Même plus la peine qu'il passe ses doigts entre ses mèches, l'effort serait inutile.

-On peut dire que tu l'as échappé belle, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, souffla Harry en serrant Lupin dans ses bras. Heureusement que tu as eu le réflexe de te raccrocher à cette damnée porte !

-Oui, encore un peu et je me transformais en tourbillon. Je me demande ce que cachent les autres portes ? Et franchement je préférais ne pas le savoir, pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix, ricana nerveusement le professeur Lupin.

-Reste calme, Lupin, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton sang froid !

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir, moi !

-La prochaine porte est pour moi, résonna la voix du Gryffondor dans la salle vide. Et je te déconseille fortement de m'en empêcher Severus.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, morveux, il te reste le sang et la mort, je te recommande quand même de tenir la poignée solidement.

-Voilà un conseil que je vais suivre à la lettre, aucune chance que je tombe dans un autre piège. J'en ai marre de cet endroit !

Harry s'avança et après un dernier coup d'œil vers son veela posa sa main sur la poignée sans hésitation. Le jeune homme se sentit emporter et transporter de l'autre côté de la porte sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se sortir de l'emprise qui le bloquait comme dans un étau. Sa tête fut emplit d'images d'horreurs et il sentit la douleur de milliers d'êtres humains lui étreindre la poitrine.

-La mort, pensa-t-il.

Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver entre deux mondes. Des cris résonnaient dans sa tête, il voyait des mains décharnées le tirer vers le bas. Il tourna les yeux et regarda ces êtres morts lever les bras vers lui et le supplier de les sortir de là. Ils étaient hideux, transfigurés par la mort, la décrépitude et la pourriture, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas décédés tout simplement. Pourquoi ces personnes souffraient-elles ainsi et demandaient à sortir ?

-Je ne peux pas, leur criait-il. Je ne peux pas c'est impossible ! Lâchez-moi, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Harry n'avait même pas une poignée de porte pour se retenir comme Remus, il était passé au travers et restait en apesanteur, comment allait-il se sortir de là ?

Des râles coléreux lui répondirent, les cadavres le tirèrent encore plus près des ténèbres. Harry paniqua, il ne voulait pas disparaître ainsi et surtout il ne voulait pas être touché par eux. Et puis que faisait son veela ? N'était-il pas sensé l'aider en cas de danger ! Non parce là ça devenait urgent quand même !

-Je suis là morveux, retentit la pensée de Severus. Je vais essayer de te tirer de là, cesse de bouger si tu le peux et concentre-toi sur moi.

-Fais vite, Severus, je ne vais plus tenir beaucoup, ils sont tellement nombreux ! Ils supplient tellement fort ! Et puis leurs mains sont si froides, si glacées.

Le maître des potions laissa sa magie veelane remplir chaque fibre de son corps, quand elle fut à son apogée il la refléta sur son compagnon qui tressaillit sur le flux soudain qui l'enveloppa. Harry sentit remonter sa source de magie que les autres tentaient d'aspirer. Les mains qui le retenaient le lâchèrent peu-à-peu, les corps en décompositions poussèrent des hurlements stridents de le voir remonter et leur échapper. Les ombres démoniaques retombèrent dans l'enfer de la chaleur des flammes qui les dévorèrent de nouveau.

Remus Lupin tira le Gryffondor inanimé au travers de la porte d'une incantation de sa baguette, pas question qu'il touche cette porte cauchemardesque même avec le petit doigt !

Snape se releva fourbu et se jeta sur son compagnon, allait-il l'étrangler pour lui avoir fait la peur de sa vie ou allait-il l'embrasser et le prendre à même le sol pour rétablir un lien qui venait d'être mis à rude épreuve ? Voilà une demi-heure qu'il essayait de l'extraire de là. Il avait bien cru qu'il n'allait jamais y arriver et qu'il allait falloir qu'il aille le chercher lui-même.

Bon, pour lui faire l'amour à même le sol il allait réfléchir. Mais une fois sorti de là cet idiot allait être enfermé dans sa chambre avec un veela très remonté et surtout un lien qui devait être redéfini entre eux. Severus pensa qu'une semaine dans un lit avec son amant allait être une douce punition tant pour l'un que pour l'autre et ce n'est certes pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre.

Le maître des potions serra son compagnon dans ses bras alors qu'Harry reprenait connaissance. Le jeune homme se leva et chassa les dernières visions d'horreur en passant sa main sur son visage.

-Harry ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais as-tu vu Sirius ?

-Non, soupira le survivant, il n'était pas parmi eux, Remus.

-Donc nous devons ouvrir la troisième porte.

-Ben tiens ! Ça aurait été trop facile si nous l'avions trouvé dès la première porte ! Ricana Severus Snape.

-Je pense que nous devons en passer par là, je pense que le jeu justement et d'en sortir sans dommage, expliqua Harry. Nous sommes les purs et nous devons réussir pour faire sortir l'impur.

-Purs ! C'est ironique non ? Clama Snape en se relevant. Un ancien mangemort, un loup-garou et un jeune auror qui a vaincu Voldemort.

-La pureté ne se mesure peut-être pas comme ça ici, suggéra Remus.

-C'est certain sinon nous ne serions plus vivant pour en parler, soupira Harry.

-Allons-y, ouvrons cette maudite porte et voyons ce qui se trouve derrière.

Les trois sorciers se dirigèrent vers celle-ci et Severus posa sa main sur la poignée s'attendant à disparaître comme les autres. Remus, Harry et Snape restèrent interloqués alors qu'ils virent une autre pièce apparaître, une pièce tout à fait normale. Au fond se trouvait un homme allongé sur le sol, un Sirius Black en mauvais état et qui ne bougeait absolument pas.

Remus voulu se précipiter vers lui mais Severus le retint fermement par le bras.

-Le sang, dit-il. Personne n'avance, attendez que je réfléchisse.

Tous trois devant la porte ouverte se mirent à réfléchir intensément, bien sûr qu'il y avait un autre piège, mais lequel ?

Au bout de cinq longues minutes le professeur Snape, qui n'avait pas quitté du regard le corps allongé de son ennemi de toujours, claqua la langue d'agacement.

-Je crois bien que l'honneur te revient d'aller le chercher, Lupin. Tu es son compagnon il me semble ! Toi seul a un lien de chair et de magie avec Black.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Le lien du sang de la magie et du corps, je pense que si Harry ou moi y allons nous ne reviendrons pas vivants. Toi tu as un lien particulier avec le cabot, même si vous n'avez aucun lien de sang il te reste les autres puisqu'il était ton compagnon avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Cependant je crois plus prudent que tu fasses un don de ton si précieux liquide rouge. La pièce voudra être sûre que tu es bien le compagnon de Black, je suppose. D'où l'offrande !

-Un don de sang !

-Oui, regarde la petite coupole sur le côté, à quoi crois-tu quelle serve ?

-D'accord, et après ?

-Essaye ça déjà et on verra ce qu'il va se passer !

Le professeur Lupin se coupa d'un geste vif et laissa couler son sang dans la petite coupole qui avala le liquide carmin au fur et à mesure qu'il remplissait le réceptacle. Les trois sorciers virent certaines dalles du sol disparaître et laisser juste un chemin aller jusqu'à l'animagus mal en point.

Remus posa un pied sur la première dalle, sa main accroché au bras de Severus, pour voir si celle-ci était fiable ou s'il s'agissait d'un leurre. Elle ne céda pas, il en fut soulagé et emprunta les autres dalles pas à pas sans se presser sous le regard inquiet de ses amis qui étaient restés en dehors de la pièce. Le vide sous lui était vertigineux, il y faisait noir, pas moyen d'en voir le fond et puis à vrai dire il ne préférait pas savoir.

Encore deux dalles et il prit le corps inanimé de son compagnon contre lui et en faisant attention de ne pas glisser il fit demi-tour et revint lentement vers Harry et Severus qui transpiraient abondamment de peur de voir le loup et sa charge disparaître à leurs yeux.

Le loup souffla bruyamment quand enfin il arriva sur le sol plus stable de la salle ronde, ses genoux flanchèrent, ses nerfs étaient usés de tant de pression, la sueur qui coulait sur son front attestait de son angoisse terrible de ne pas pouvoir revenir.

Severus jeta un œil sur Black, il ne dit pas aux autres à quel point l'animagus semblait très près de la fin.

-Il faut faire vite, jura-t-il tout de même. Harry crois-tu que tu pourrais nous faire transplaner auprès de Connors si nous réunissons notre magie ?

-Pas de problème, Severus, maintenant nous savons où nous diriger. Pose ta main sur Remus et laissez-moi faire. Un clac sonore retentit dans la salle et les quatre sorciers arrivèrent près de Connors qui les attendait patiemment en compagnie de Lucius qui n'avait pas pu se séparer de son métamorphe bien longtemps.

Tous disparurent une autre fois pour se retrouver chez Remus au clan des loups-garous, seul Connors resta et remonta dans son bureau rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore qui l'attendait pour lui rendre compte de la mission de sauvetage du maraudeur. Un sourire du jeune homme lui confirma que Sirius Black était sauvé et hors d'atteinte d'un quelconque danger.

Plus jamais, pensa le professeur Lupin il ne remettra les pieds dans un lieu aussi diabolique. Il faudra fermer coûte que coûte les bas-fonds du ministère, un tel lieu ne devrait pas exister. D'autres personnes pourraient êtres prisent dans cet endroit démoniaque.


	19. Black

Black.

Le professeur Lupin déposa délicatement Sirius sur un des lits de sa maison située dans la forêt. Draco se mit à l'œuvre aussitôt que le blessé toucha le drap propre et frais. Le jeune homme blond déshabilla le maraudeur d'un sortilège et ses yeux s'assombrirent de voir tant de plaies profondes et de brûlures horribles qui marquaient son corps, c'était atroces.

Remus resta là à regarder l'homme allongé qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, il avait tant changé !

-Draco…….. Il va mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond releva la tête de son travail et regarda le loup dans les yeux. Pas la peine de lui mentir, Remus savait.

-Oui il va mal, mais tout n'est pas perdu, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

-Tu me le dirais s'il n'y avait aucun espoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cet homme a des ressources inimaginables, sinon comment crois-tu qu'il s'en soit sorti jusqu'à maintenant ! Je te signale qu'il vient d'émerger de derrière le voile sans compter qu'il a passé des jours dans une pièce, seul et sans soin.

-Je peux rester là ? Je ne te gênerais pas, souffla le loup-garou.

-Reste là si tu veux et tiens-lui la main quelques minutes, peut-être sentira-t-il ta présence, on ne sait jamais ça peut l'aider.

Le loup ne se fit pas prier pour obéir, il prit doucement la main sale de Sirius dans la sienne et la caressa de son pouce. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge, ses yeux le piquaient affreusement alors qu'il dévorait du regard son ange endormi. Une larme discrète coula sur sa joue qu'il ne pensa même pas à essuyer, l'homme ramena la main qu'il pressait contre lui et malgré la saleté il l'embrassa avec avidité.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un second baiser sur les lèvres craquelées et de se pousser pour laisser plus d'espace à Draco.

Le Serpentard s'activa en silence, il fallait faire vite. Il commença d'abord par nettoyer proprement et méticuleusement toutes les plaies, ensuite il dut les refermer à l'aide de sa magie et de potions qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à faire ingurgiter au maraudeur. L'homme s'étranglait et toussait, il fallut de la patience et de la douceur pour arriver à ça, patience que Draco avait, fort heureusement pour Black.

Ensuite passer délicatement et en profondeur un baume puissant sur les brûlures afin que les cicatrices disparaissent totalement, tant sur le torse que sur le dos et les jambes. L'homme sembla reprendre des couleurs mais la partie n'était pas gagnée pour autant.

La magie de Sirius Black était désordonnée, Draco lui fit boire une autre potion pour stabiliser cette magie un peu folle. Ceci était une potion qu'il avait mise au point avec Severus, Merlin merci, ils l'avaient fini juste à temps !

Le blond Serpentard savait qu'il allait falloir aider la potion, pour cela il devait assister Black à reprendre le contrôle, pas facile de faire ça, mais il le fit en puisant dans ses forces et au bout d'un long moment il sut qu'il y était arrivé. Black avait meilleure mine et Draco vérifia avec l'aide de sa baguette si le maraudeur avait repris des forces. Oui, lui disait celle-ci, pourtant ce ne serait pas si simple, pensa le veela.

Draco s'assit une minute pour reprendre son souffle, Remus ne disait rien, il savait combien pouvait être éprouvant de soigner quelqu'un avec sa propre magie. Il le savait pour avoir déjà vu le blond le faire quand un loup rentrait gravement blessé et que seules les potions n'arrivaient pas à le guérir.

-Attendons ! Soupira Draco en regardant Remus. D'ici une heure il devrait reprendre connaissance et nous saurons si tout va bien.

L'heure sembla bien longue pour les deux hommes. Zack passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir si tout allait bien, il entra et referma doucement le battant derrière lui. Draco avait l'air épuisé et le loup paraissait abattu, avachi sur sa chaise, le regard figé sur son ami allongé dans le lit.

-Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Chuchota le drake contre l'oreille du blond en se baissant à sa hauteur.

Le garçon sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Je crois que oui, répondit-il. En tout cas j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

-J'en suis sûr vu dans quel état d'épuisement tu es, Dray.

-Ca va aller !

-Dans ce cas je te laisse, je dois retourner chez ton père en France, tu sais l'incube que tu as soigné……… Galaad !

-Oui, il se remettait doucement, pourquoi il se passe quelque chose avec lui ?

-Jaylis nous a prévenus qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, il semblerait que ton ami bleu ait décidé de te venger.

-Me venger ! Et de quoi ?

-Des mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans le poste de garde. L'incube les a décimé tous jusqu'au dernier pour te prouver sa reconnaissance d'avoir pris soin de lui. Il paraît qu'il ressentait toutes les mauvaises actions des hommes et leurs cruautés. Bon en même temps il n'a pas eu tort, je veux dire il nous a épargné un travail supplémentaire. Jaylis dit que Galaad a pris une forme animale pour exécuter son dessein.

-Zack ! Personne ne doit savoir ça, il pourrait se retrouver dans les ennuis, s'affola le compagnon du drake. Débarrasse-toi des corps, mets-y le feu et éparpille les cendres, nous trouverons plus tard une explication logique à fournir aux autres. Dis à Jaylis de mettre Galaad en sûreté dans le village, il trouvera où………

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous au courant et n'ont nullement l'idée de l'incriminer, Severus et Harry viennent avec moi et nous allons nous occuper de tout. Il ne risque rien ton incube.

-Ce n'est pas mon incube ! Protesta le jeune homme blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais, je te taquinais seulement !

- Est-ce que Père est rentré du ministère ?

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas, mais Dumbledore et Connors sont restés là-bas, Albus parlemente avec Kingsley Shakelbot et le Magenmagot. Il veut que l'homme prenne la place de Scrimgeour qui aurait déserté son poste, enfin c'est ce que raconte le vieil homme aux autres incrédules qui ont tout avalé.

-M'étonne pas, toujours aussi manipulateur le vieux machin !

-En attendant repose-toi je ne serais pas long, murmura Zack en déposant sur sa bouche un baiser qu'il aurait voulu approfondir plus longuement.

Draco se raccrocha à sa nuque alors que le drake se levait, ses lèvres restèrent quelques secondes de plus dans le cou du bel homme aux cheveux noirs et bleus. L'homme dragon se détacha à contrecœur et après un regard de convoitise sur son veela il sortit de la pièce en se promettant de s'occuper de son compagnon ce soir même s'il n'était pas trop affaibli par les soins qu'il donnait au blessé.

Zack s'appuya contre la porte une fois celle-ci refermée. Ses sens tumultueux et bouillonnants criaient de désir, son corps frémissait d'envie, et si Sirius Black n'avait pas eu besoin du veela, le drake l'aurait emmené bien loin pour profiter honteusement de son corps sulfureux et extrêmement attirant. L'homme sourit les yeux fermés en pensant à la nuit qu'ils allaient passer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Est-ce Draco qui vous fait cet effet-là ? Questionna Lucius en souriant en coin en regardant le drake appuyé contre la porte. Je vois que mon fils ne vous laisse pas indifférent !

-Malfoy ! Sursauta Zack. Je suis venu juste voir comment allait Draco, se reprit-il en se décollant de la porte.

-Je n'en doute pas, ricana le blond. En faite, continua Lucius en reprenant son sérieux, Severus et Harry vous attendent en bas, je vous accompagne on ne sait jamais, voilà pourquoi je me trouve ici. Je ne pense pas que l'incube nous pose des problèmes, et puis Jaylis se trouve près de lui mais je ne sais pas, finalement, si cela sert à grand-chose. Il vaut mieux être prêt à tout, déclara Lucius qui ne voulait pas mettre plus mal à l'aise l'homme dragon qu'il ne l'était déjà en continuant de le narguer à propos de Draco.

-Allons-y ! Répondit l'homme en suivant Lucius.

Quand tous arrivèrent au village ils furent surpris de ne voir aucun débordement. Tout paraissait calme, la même chaleur étouffante, les grillons chantaient toujours aussi fort mais il régnait pourtant un air de fausse tranquillité. Personne dans les petites rues, est-ce que tout le monde profitait de l'ombre bienfaisante des petites maisonnettes ?

Pendant que Lucius et Severus se dirigeaient vers le poste de garde, Harry et Zack allaient vers l'infirmerie. Galaad et Jaylis ne s'y trouvaient pas quand ils y arrivèrent, la pièce était déserte.

-Je sais où ils sont, expliqua Harry en ressortant de la salle. Ils doivent se trouver chez Jaylis, sa maison se trouve près de celle de Ron et de Blaise.

Harry ne s'était pas trompé, les deux hommes étaient là, l'incube allongé sur le canapé et le vampire veillant sur lui avec bienveillance.

-Vous pouvez entrer, les avertit Jaylis. Il ne vous fera rien, sa colère est retombée.

-Comment va-t-il ? interrogea Zack.

-Bien mieux maintenant, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir retenu, j'en avais le pouvoir mais pas l'envie. Sa rage était si profonde que cela n'aurait servi à rien.

-Pas la peine de m'expliquer, assura le survivant. Je sais ce qu'est un incube, sa volonté même n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'agir ainsi, c'est dans sa nature nous n'y pouvons rien et il n'est aucunement responsable, Jaylis.

-Vous n'allez pas chercher à le punir ? demanda le vampire en se redressant, attendant une réponse qui, espérait-il, allait le satisfaire.

-Bien sûr que non, s'exclama Harry. Personne en dehors de ce village ne sera au courant de ça. Quand aux autres ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. En ce moment Lucius et Severus s'occupent du poste et quand ils reviendront il ne restera que des cendres et ce sera bien ainsi.

Le vampire, posté près de Galaad, se décrispa. Ses amis n'allaient pas punir l'incube qui avait répondu à un instinct légitime, puis franchement s'il avait pu il lui aurait même donné un coup de main. Le vampire caressa une mèche des cheveux pâles de l'homme endormi et sa main fine et blanche entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Galaad.

Harry fit voir à Zack, d'un signe discret, le sang qui maculait les mains et le corps de la créature, sang que le survivant fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette, pas de preuves, rien qui ne puisse indiquer que l'incube était responsable du carnage, c'était mieux ainsi.

Après tout si Draco était sûr de l'homme bleu il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne lui ferait pas confiance, le jugement du blond n'était pas à prendre à la légère d'après Remus et puis même Jaylis s'y mettait alors !

Zack plongea son regard dans les yeux turquoise de l'homme qui venait de se réveiller. Celui-ci se redressa sur son lit et sursauta quand il vit Harry près de lui, la créature détacha ses doigts de ceux de Jaylis et se leva prêt à foncer vers la sortie, mais le survivant ayant prévu la fuite se plaça devant la porte empêchant toute évasion possible.

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous arrêter, au contraire ! Le prévint-il avant que l'autre ne fasse une bêtise. Je me nomme Harry Potter, je crois que vous avez dû entendre parler de moi ? Nous ne nous sommes pas encore vu dans le village, nous étions tous très occupés ces jours-ci. Cependant Draco m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

L'homme le regarda, surpris, mais toujours sur le qui-vive.

-Ecoute ce qu'il a à te dire, dit le vampire. Harry ne te jugera pas, tu peux lui faire confiance, je le connais bien.

-Nous avons compris pourquoi vous aviez agit ainsi, c'est à cause de Draco n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui vous a sauvé la vie ! Continua le Gryffondor.

L'incube opina et se détendit quelque peu, Zack prit une chaise et s'assit pendant que Harry faisait de même laissant la porte libre d'accès.

-Il est le seul qui m'ait tendu la main et qui ait eu le cran de m'approcher alors que j'étais blessé, soupira l'incube. En principe des êtres comme nous sont rejetés voir tués sans aucune compassion. Pour vous ce n'est pas grand-chose je suppose, mais pour nous c'est beaucoup. Son geste n'était pas de la pitié seulement de la solidarité. Entraide, fraternité, peu de personnes connaissent ces mots et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-Malheureusement nous savons très bien de quoi vous parlez, nous nous battons justement pour que ces mots signifient quelque chose et je crois bien, qu'enfin, nous allons aboutir afin que des êtres tels que nous ayons notre place dans la société du monde magique, expliqua Harry.

-Puissiez-vous dire vrai !

-Harry dit vrai, Galaad, nous agissons pour ça !

-Vous êtes vraiment le compagnon du guérisseur, Zack ? Questionna l'incube en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux. Je sens son odeur agréable sur vous.

-Il est mon futur compagnon en effet, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda méfiant le drake.

-Ce jeune veela vous est destiné, son amour pour vous est inconditionnel. Il s'illumine quand vous êtes près de lui, n'avez-vous pas remarqué ça ! Sourit l'homme aux yeux turquoise.

-Oui, Draco est à moi, répondit l'homme dragon, possessif. Et je ne suis pas prêt de partager ! Gronda Zack. Ne vous en approchez pas ou vous pourriez le regretter.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité. Les hommes et leurs possessions, non mais vraiment tous les mêmes !

-Comme je vous l'ais dit je ne veux que son bien, et son bien c'est d'être près de vous.

-Ouais ! Maugréa Zack.

-Bien messieurs, les coupa le Gryffondor. Puisque tout est dit si nous nous occupions de ce pourquoi nous sommes là ! Je suggère que…….. Au faite quel est votre nom ? Interrogea Harry en regardant l'incube.

-Lonys, répondit l'homme bleu. Galaad de Lonys. Je viens du peuple d'au-delà des mers froides.

-Vous avez fait un long chemin pour arriver en France, Galaad, pourquoi partir si loin de chez vous ? Si je ne suis pas curieux.

-Nous sommes un peuple de démons. Chez nous quand nous atteignons notre maturité, nous devons faire nos preuves et nous débrouiller par nous même pour vivre et pour nous défendre. A nos dix-sept ans nous sommes livrés au monde, à nous de savoir nous en sortir et d'acquérir de la force et de l'endurance.

-Et ensuite après cette initiation je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas retourner chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, si nous faisions ça nous serions tués par les nôtres. C'est une question de survit pour eux, plusieurs mâles dans un même clan apporteraient rivalités et luttes intestines. Il y va de l'avenir de notre race, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

-Je comprends ! Soupira Harry qui se rendit compte que rien n'était facile en ce bas monde. Pour en revenir aux mangemorts vous devez oublier que vous êtes allé les voir et encore moins que vous êtes entré dans le poste de garde. Là aussi il en va de votre survit, si un autre que nous avait vent de l'affaire………

-Je ne dirais rien, je ne tiens pas à être pourchassé une fois de plus, Harry Potter. Pourtant je sais que j'ai bien agit, ces hommes étaient mauvais, ils dégageaient la haine pure, ils puaient la mort et le sang. Je les entendais dans ma tête, depuis ici, maudire le guérisseur, son père et vous. Ces mangemorts allaient tenter de s'évader et promettaient mille tortures sur les gens de ce village. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça !

-Non, admit Harry d'une voix basse. On ne pouvait pas les laisser faire.

-Il dit vrai, Harry, soupira le vampire. Galaad se sentait appelé, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter dans son désir de vengeance, je suis désolé de ça. Quand je l'ai vu se transformer je l'ai suivi afin qu'il ne blesse personne d'autre. En fait il était attiré par le poste de garde, je suis resté à l'extérieur et quand il en est ressorti je l'ai aidé à rentrer chez moi pour le mettre à l'abri. Les autres l'ont salué quand nous sommes revenus, ajouta fièrement Jaylis. Il a accompli ce que les habitants de ce village rêvaient de faire depuis des jours.

Le vampire ne lui dit pas que l'odeur du sang qui passait par les interstices du poste de garde avait ravivé ses sens quand Galaad leur réglait leur compte. Heureusement qu'il avait bu le matin très tôt sinon il aurait pu devenir fou. Quand Galaad était ressorti suintant le liquide rouge partout sur son corps il avait dû se retenir et obliger ses canines à rentrer, il n'était qu'un homme et un qu'un vampire après tout !

Harry rassura les deux hommes et se leva imité par Zack, et après avoir suggéré à l'incube de se reposer ils sortirent dans la chaleur de l'après-midi.

Lucius et Severus revinrent sur leurs pas et rejoignirent Harry et le drake assis sous un marronnier près de la grande maison. Le blond Serpentard avait l'air fatigué et il se jeta sur le banc sans cérémonie ni élégance contrairement à ses habitudes. Severus se plaça près de son compagnon et le fit venir vers lui respirant son odeur avidement s'en délectant sans aucune honte devant les autres.

-C'est si horrible que ça ? Demanda Harry en regardant Lucius.

-Plus que ça encore, répondit le père de Draco.

-Nous avons tout nettoyé et Lucius y a mis le feu avant de partir, nous avons aussi mis un sort de camouflage pour que personne ne se doute de rien, on ne sait jamais, un curieux qui passe par là n'est pas à négliger, avoua Severus Snape.

Zack approuva d'un signe de tête et se leva, il avait besoin d'une douche, il allait regagner sa petite maison prendre sa douche et rejoindre son veela qui lui manquait déjà. Lucius pouvait bien le regarder avec son air hautain de celui qui sait, il n'empêche qu'il avait une subite envie de tenir Draco entre ses bras et de lui ôter ses vêtements un par un pour enfin découvrir sa peau douce et soyeuse. Tant pis s'il était transparent et que le désir se lisait sur son visage il n'avait que trop attendu avant de faire du jeune homme son amant.

Une heure plus tard le drake retransplana chez Remus Lupin et entra silencieusement dans la maison sous le regard attentif des autres loups-garous dehors.

Les lycanthropes étaient tous là, devant la maison, attendant simplement des nouvelles du compagnon retrouvé de leur Alpha. Il régnait un calme angoissant dans la demeure, est-ce que Black allait encore plus mal que quand il était parti ?

L'homme entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Lupin près du lit tenait la main du blessé tandis que Draco faisait boire une énième potion à l'animagus. Les deux sorciers avaient le visage angoissé, l'homme allongé n'avait pas repris connaissance et Zack pensa que c'était mauvais signe.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il s'en attendre à une réponse.

-Nous le perdons, murmura Remus d'une voix si basse que Zack devina plus les paroles qu'il ne les entendit.

-Je ne crois pas, non ! Je ne sens pas l'odeur de la mort dans cette pièce, le contredit le drake. Il va revenir, laissez-lui juste un peu de temps. Après tout ce qu'il a enduré c'est normal que cet homme ne soit pas prêt à refaire surface aussi facilement.

Le loup se retourna vers le drake un espoir au fond du regard.

-C'est exactement ce que Draco m'a dit, mais quand je vois Sirius si faible, si anéanti, je me dis que je suis arrivé trop tard. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu qu'il y avait une solution pour le sortir du voile, Scrimgeour l'a fait et moi j'ai laissé l'amour de ma vie seul et abandonné. Je suis un lâche !

-Remus ! Ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! Tu n'es pas un lâche, où as-tu été chercher ça, par Salazar !

-Idiot, chuchota une voix très faible au fond du lit emmitouflé sous les couvertures.

La main du loup se crispa sur celle qu'elle tenait, son regard se baissa sur un regard bleu un peu éteint mais qui restait toujours le même. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il aurait suffit de peu de chose pour qu'il éclate en sanglot comme un enfant.

A la place il s'accroupit près du lit et se serra très fort contre lui. Sirius Black eut un mince sourire, lui aussi était ému et lui aussi avait la gorge serrée de voir Remus, mais lui contrairement au loup laissa échapper des larmes de bonheur. C'était si bon de revenir malgré la douleur qu'il avait fallu supporter, Remus était là finalement près de lui et son corps pressé contre le sien lui prouvait qu'il tenait encore à lui.

Draco sortit de la pièce, il était éreinté et avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche. Décidé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre que Remus lui avait conservé suivit de Zack. Le jeune homme retira sa chemise et la jeta sur le lit d'un geste négligé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais là il s'en foutait.

Le drake ne quitta pas du regard ce torse qui s'offrait à lui, une merveille, un pur enchantement pour ses yeux gourmands, pensa-t-il.

Des courbes gracieuses mais néanmoins masculines et affreusement tentatrices pour son bien-être. Son appétit pour Draco se réveilla brutalement. Le veela inconscient de l'état du drake se tourna vers sa commode attrapa un pantalon de pyjama en soie, puis entra dans la salle de bain sans refermer la porte.

Etait-ce une invitation ? Ou alors le jeune homme était-il trop fatigué pour se rendre compte qu'un drake le dévorait du regard ! Ou alors voulait-il superbement ignorer l'homme ? Ou alors tout simplement il ne l'avait pas vu le suivre !

Zack lui, gronda furieusement se sentant frustré au-delà de ce qu'il était possible d'endurer, et il allait faire voir et savoir au veela qu'un drake était très perfide et terriblement persuasif pour réclamer un peu d'attention.

Le regard de l'homme s'alluma, sa proie irréfléchie allait s'en rendre compte bien vite.

.

Aie, Aie! Que ce trame-t-il dans la tête de Zack ? Aurait-il des idées peu recommandables ? Et Draco, il serait pas un peu perversounet ?

.


	20. La proie du drake

La proie du drake.

Draco entra dans sa salle de bain complètement lessivé, retirer à Sirius Black la magie noire que Scrimgeour avait usée sur lui pour le sortir du voile avait été éprouvant, sans parler de remettre la sienne en place. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de refermer la porte derrière lui, c'est pour dire !

Le Serpentard retira le reste de ses vêtements d'un geste las, il occulta le fait que quelqu'un venait de rentrer et l'observait un peu inquiet. Le jeune homme entra dans la douche et glissa malencontreusement sur le bord du carrelage mouillé. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel, quelqu'un avait enlevé le tapis ou quoi !

Zack se précipita vers son veela qui allait se fracasser la tête sur le sol, il l'attrapa au vol avant qu'il ne s'étale peu gracieusement et le ramena contre lui. Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération, il était trop fatigué, il aurait dû aller se coucher avant de prendre des risques dans sa douche, pouffa-t-il nerveusement contre le drake.

Celui-ci se déshabilla en un tour de main et entraîna son compagnon sous l'eau, Draco lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'était nullement gêné de se retrouver dans ses bras complètement nu, en ce moment c'était vraiment le moindre de ses soucis. L'homme prit une éponge à laquelle il ajouta un peu de gel douche puis frotta le corps délicieux de Draco qui se laissa faire en fermant les yeux, ses bras autour de la taille du drake.

Zackarius garda son sang-froid difficilement, parfois un grondement sortait de sa gorge et résonnait contre l'oreille du veela. Les gestes étaient doux et empreints de tendresse, la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et bleus frôlait le cou du plus jeune. Ses mains habiles caressaient la peau tendre du dos et de ses reins puis des fesses pleines et soyeuses. Quand avait-il lâché l'éponge ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Un bonheur parfait, pensa Draco qui revenait peu à peu à lui dans l'étreinte chaleureuse du drake. Il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait, il avait parfaitement conscience que l'autre avait abandonné l'éponge et qu'il caressait son corps avec dévotion en grondant de satisfaction. Draco sentit même la virilité tendue de Zack contre son ventre, elle était dure et volumineuse et il la sentait pulser d'impatience. Sadique il se tortilla contre elle et le rugissement que poussa l'homme le fit sourire.

-Je te signale que tu es dans le même état que moi, souffla l'homme en se penchant vers son oreille.

Le blond grimaça, effectivement lui aussi son sexe était tendu, lui aussi avait envie de plus. Draco resserra son étreinte sur Zackarius quand il l'entendit fermer le robinet de la douche. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se détacher de lui, pas maintenant que Zack s'était enfin décidé à le satisfaire.

-Attends, souffla l'homme dragon. Laisse-moi te passer cette serviette, juste ça ensuite je ne te lâche plus, promis !

Le jeune homme détacha ses bras et laissa le drake l'essuyer, Draco ouvrit enfin les yeux et admira tout à loisir l'homme debout devant lui qui s'essuyait aussi après l'avoir recouvert d'un peignoir.

Zackarius était superbe et puissant, la serviette passait sur son torse puis sur ses jambes longues et musclées. Un vrai régal pour les yeux et pour les sens, le regard de Draco, curieux, descendit sur l'entrejambe de l'homme et là son cœur eut un soubresaut. Pour être bien pourvu l'homme l'était, aucun doute là-dessus !

Le sexe était long et épais et lourd, il était érigé à l'extrême et le gland pourpre palpitait, l'odeur de désir emplissait la pièce. Les yeux captivés du veela brûlaient d'envie de sentir ce membre le prendre sur le champ et s'enfoncer dans sa moiteur, Draco gémit et Zack releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le rendit fou.

Draco pâlit puis devint rouge, l'homme lâcha la serviette qu'il tenait encore puis prit le jeune homme entre ses bras et regagna la chambre et déposa le Serpentard au centre du lit après lui avoir ôté son peignoir qui cachait son corps affriolant et désirable.

-Tu es superbe, susurra le drake en se plaçant sur le veela tel un prédateur. Je suis fou d'avoir tant attendu pour te posséder et de prendre ce que tu m'offrais.

-Ca je sais, sourit Draco en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de son compagnon, celui que sa magie avait choisi pour lui. Maintenant que tu es convaincu je suppose que si je te demande un baiser tu ne vas pas hésiter.

Zack rigola et happa les lèvres fines de Draco, le blond ferma les yeux et put enfin goûter pleinement la bouche de son drake. L'homme inséra sa langue, impatient qu'il était de redécouvrir le parfum de son futur amant. Le Serpentard s'électrisa et un frisson le parcourut en entier, l'homme le dévorait, jamais il n'avait reçu un tel baiser.

Draco s'accrocha violemment à la nuque de son homme, ils étaient hors du temps, le baiser était d'une telle sensualité d'une telle sauvagerie aussi. Les deux corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, les sexes s'embrasaient, la chaleur augmentait entre les quatre murs de la chambre. Draco poussa un cri quand l'homme lui mordit les tétons, son corps s'arqua violemment sous la douleur et sous le plaisir de plus en plus fort.

Zack prit son temps, il savoura le corps en entier. Draco grogna d'impatience, il se tordait sur le lit en se mordant les lèvres, c'était si bon d'être entre les mains de son drake. C'était si bon de sentir sa langue caresser sa peau en feu ! C'était si bon de sentir sa langue parcourir sa verge palpitante qui tressautait entre ses dents.

Le Serpentard en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Le drake lui écarta les cuisses brusquement et sans prévenir inséra un doigt puis deux, sommairement. Pas le temps de prendre son temps, il devenait trop urgent pour les deux hommes de s'unirent. Après un dernier baiser et un sort pour lubrifier son sexe tendu, Zackarius entra en une seule fois entre les fesses de Draco en poussant un cri d'extase qui enflamma leurs sens pourtant déjà incandescents.

Des larmes de douleur coulèrent silencieusement sur le visage du Serpentard qui sourit alors que le drake s'était arrêté pour lui donner le temps de respirer et d'endiguer la souffrance. L'homme se retira quelques secondes plus tard et revint s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde en retenant Draco par les épaules.

Les coups arrivèrent longs et puissants, les hanches du drake martelèrent le corps du jeune homme qui criait à chaque fois que son amant touchait ce point si sensible en lui. Un vrai délice de sensation, un pur plaisir, le veela était transporté et à chaque palier qu'il grimpait Zack allait de plus en plus vite.

Draco souleva ses hanches, il venait au devant des coups ravageurs, sa virilité entre les deux ventres suintait abondamment, il allait venir là tout de suite sans même poser sa main dessus. Les peaux en sueurs luisaient, le blond ne se demanda même pas pourquoi ses ailes ne se déployaient pas, c'est Zack qui le releva un peu plus et qui lui permit de les étaler de toute leur longueur, juste au moment où il se libéra en même temps que son veela.

La jouissance les prit ensembles, profondes, puissantes, Zack sentit les secousses dans le corps entier de Draco pendant qu'il se vidait au plus loin de son amant en plantant ses doigts sur ses épaules. L'homme ferma les yeux, c'était si bon, il se sentait complet et comblé.

Le Serpentard reprit son souffle laborieux alors que Zack retombait sur lui et étalait sa semence sur leurs corps, le blond voulut lancer un sort de nettoyage mais l'homme l'arrêta de la main.

-Non, laisse-moi respirer ton odeur, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'aime ton effluve, je veux m'en imprégner, ajouta le drake en faisant glisser le ventre du blond contre le sien mélangeant l'essence de Draco entre eux.

Zackarius enlaça le jeune homme, les recouvrit du drap et embrassa Draco alors que celui-ci fermait déjà les yeux avec un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres fines.

-Je t'aime, souffla Zack. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ce monde, mon amour.

-T'aime aussi, soupira Draco qui s'endormit aussitôt les mots prononcés.

-Alors tout va bien, ajouta le drake en serrant encore plus fort le veela contre lui.

Au ministère Albus Dumbledore discutait des dispositions à prendre avec Kingsley Shakelbot au sujet des hybrides. Les deux hommes se mettaient d'accord avant l'arrivée du Magenmagot qui allait ergoter comme d'habitude et tergiverser avant de prendre une décision qui irait à leur encontre. Toujours contradictoire ces fieffés imbéciles, pensa le vieil homme en regardant son ami Shakelbot.

Connors reprit son apparence normale et retourna chez Lucius, Ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui ici, son travail était fini. Lucius, son veela, lui manquait terriblement même s'ils n'étaient séparés que depuis quelques heures. Le métamorphe espérait que tout se passait bien au village et que l'incube se tenait tranquille. Galaad, d'après ce qu'il en savait, était quelqu'un de bien, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

Le jeune homme au corps fluet sourit largement quand il aperçut Lucius sous le marronnier avec Severus et Harry en train de discuter sereinement, probablement au sujet de l'incube justement. Le veela, quand il le vit s'avancer vers lui de sa démarche souple, se leva subitement sous le rire rentré de ses amis qui n'avaient pas envie de subir ses foudres et rejoignit son jeune compagnon qu'il serra avec tendresse contre lui.

-Tu vas bien, s'inquiéta le blond en déposant un baiser sur les mèches rouges.

-Je ne risquais rien, mon amour, Dumbledore s'occupe des conciliabules, je pense qu'il va parvenir à ses fins. Cet homme à un charisme impressionnant, je ne doute plus de la réussite de son plan tu sais, enfin de votre plan à tous !

-Ouais ! Très vindicatif quand il le veut ce vieux sénile, un grand sorcier aussi et même si je n'ai pas toujours était d'accord avec lui il faut lui reconnaître cette qualité.

-J'ai faim, gémit Connors. Une faim de loup, j'ai rien avalé moi !

-Hé bien nous allons nous faire un petit festin ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Et demandons à Severus et Harry de se joindre à nous.

-Bonne idée !

Les hommes repus après ce dîner improvisé devisaient dans la grande cuisine, ils espéraient la venue de Dumbledore pour les éclairer sur les dispositions prises à l'encontre des hybrides et si vraiment le Magenmagot acceptait la décision sans aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps que le directeur de Poudlard entra dans la pièce un sourire victorieux planté sur les lèvres.

-A voir votre sourire victorieux je pense que c'est acquis, susurra Lucius. Mettre Scrimgeour hors d'état de nuire ainsi que les mangemorts, retrouver Sirius Black et le ramener chez Lupin, mettre le futur ministre dans votre poche et tout ça en une seule journée avouez que vous faites fort là ! Je me demande quand même comment vous avez pu convaincre le Magenmagot !

-Mon cher Lucius, ces gens du ministère désirent garder leur place au sein du Magenmagot, aucun ne veut être destitué. Je les ai mis devant leurs incapacités à gérer un ministre névropathe et assassin de surcroît. Je leur ai fait comprendre qu'il me serait facile de rallier tous les sorciers et sorcières à ma cause et de les répudier sans aucun repentir ni regret. Juste un claquement de doigts et ils se retrouvaient rejeter loin de l'Angleterre.

-Très ingénieux et ainsi ils restent sous votre coupe, ricana le veela blond aux yeux gris. Et quand est-il de Shakelbot ? A-t-il accepté de prendre la place de Scrimgeour et de libérer les hybrides sans aucune condition ?

-L'homme a accepté en effet mais à une condition cependant, avoua le directeur de Poudlard.

-Ben voyons ! S'exclama le Serpentard. Et que veut-il ?

-Il veut que Remus et Severus reprennent leur poste à Poudlard, il veut aussi que Harry devienne le prochain chef des auror, je vous rappelle que la place est vacante !

-Hein ! Moi ! Mais je n'ai pas les compétences pour ça. S'insurgea le Gryffondor.

-Si tu les as, Harry, répondit le vieil homme au regard malicieux. Ron et Blaise te seconderont, d'ailleurs ils se trouvent au quartier général en ce moment même.

Le jeune homme souffla, et voilà ! Albus avait encore décidé pour lui, quel vieil hypocrite manipulateur ! Il y a des moments où il aimerait bien l'étrangler ce vieux hibou !

-Je sais ce que tu penses, insista Dumbledore. Pourtant je sais que ce travail est fait pour toi, tu dois tout reprendre à zéro et un nettoyage à faire, n'oublie pas que certain de ces hommes ont trahi leur serment.

-Où sont-ils ceux-là d'ailleurs, interrogea Severus Snape.

-Ron et blaise s'en occupent, ils se sont rendus sans problèmes et là à l'heure où nous parlons ils sont sous bonne garde. A toi Harry de décider de leur sort. Si tu acceptes tes nouvelles responsabilités bien sûr.

-J'accepte évidemment ! Mais je place Ron et Blaise comme je l'entends c'est-à-dire comme mes pairs à part entière. Et pas question que vous interveniez dans mes décisions quelles qu'elles soient ! Sommes-nous d'accord, Albus ?

-Je n'interviendrai pas, j'en fais le serment ! Et puis si jamais nous pourrons toujours en discuter ?

-Albus, espèce de manipulateur ! Pas question vous m'entendez !

-Très bien, très bien je ne m'immiscerai pas dans les affaires des aurors, marmonna l'homme à la barbe blanche déçu de promettre une telle chose qui allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes de bonimenteur et de mystificateur.

-Bien messieurs, je vous quitte, il y a tellement de chose à remettre en ordre dans le monde magique que je n'ose imaginer le travail que cela représente. Heureusement qu'il y a toujours des gens compétent pour nous aider.

-Tout ne sera pas aussi simple Albus, ronchonna le maître des potions. Les sorciers seront-ils capables de passer outre leur haine envers les hybrides ? Il va falloir du temps et vous le savez.

-C'est vrai Severus, mais ils gagnent leur liberté, ils ne seront plus obligés de se terrer dans des endroits miteux ou craindre pour leur vie, c'est déjà un bon début ne trouvez-vous pas ?

-Si vous le dites !

-Déjà j'ai l'intention de faire venir à Poudlard un veela, un loup et un vampire, je donnerai ainsi l'exemple à la communauté sorcière.

-Les parents vont vous écharper oui ! S'amusa Connors.

-Qu'ils essayent donc, ricana le vieux mage. Je les attends de pieds fermes ! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me laisser intimider, il en faudra plus que cela croyez-moi.

Le maître des potions essuya son visage en grimaçant de dépit, ce vieux fou avait dit vampire ! Mais où est-ce qu'il allait chercher des idées pareilles ?

-J'ai besoin d'un professeur pour créatures magiques, se justifia Albus Dumbledore en voyant la grimace de Severus Snape. Croyez-vous que je vais laisser des enfants hybrides sans enseignement et livrés à eux-mêmes ! Eux aussi ont droit à l'éducation et je compte bien appliquer mon idée, Severus. Et puis n'y a-t-il pas dans le village un vampire tout à fait apte à remplir ce genre de contrat il me semble !

-L idée est bonne, approuva l'homme aux yeux anthracite. Je dirais que c'est la meilleure chose que vous pouviez faire pour eux et je suis de tout cœur avec vous dans cette entreprise.

Ainsi fut fait, Albus Dumbledore prépara d'autres classes dans sa si célèbre école. Minerva Macgonagal ainsi que les autres professeurs furent heureux de cette décision, les sorciers et les sorcières devaient faire une place aux créatures magiques.

Pour un autre avenir il fallait vivre ensemble, le monde magique était un tout, les vampires, les incubes, les loups-garous, les goules, et les harpies sans oublier tous les autres y avaient leur place. Certains l'avaient compris, et les autres allaient devoir s'y faire.

Quand Sirius Black ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois quelques jours plus tard, son regard était un peu plus vif. Il avait gardé la même expression coquine et libertine, Remus en fut consterné, comment n'avait-il pas perdu la foi dans sa souffrance et son enfermement ?

L'homme en se réveillant sentit chaque parcelle de son corps crier au meurtre, heureusement que le loup lui fit avaler une potion antidouleur ce qui lui permis de se sentir mieux quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le lycan en posant sa main fraîche sur le front encore brûlant de son compagnon.

L'animagus répondit par un oui clair et net. Il voulut attraper les doigts de Remus mais il fut incapable de bouger le bras.

-Ca va revenir, Sirius, ne t'angoisse pas, le rassura le professeur Lupin. Laisse le temps aux potions de Draco de faire leurs effets, ajouta le loup en prenant lui-même sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu restes ? demanda l'homme allongé.

-Personne ne me fera quitter cette chambre, le premier qui essaye se verra vertement remettre à sa place, sourit Remus.

Sirius Black referma les yeux sur un sourire qui fit fondre le loup-garou, il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il savait que Remus était là près de lui. C'était drôle de se retrouver en sa compagnie, il pensait vraiment qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Quelle torture cela avait été de se rendre compte qu'il aurait pu éviter de se retrouver derrière le voile, à l'avenir il fera attention, et il réfléchira avant de faire une bêtise et il écoutera son loup, il était toujours de bon conseil, son amour.

Plus loin dans des cachots sombres, à Poudlard, un sorcier aux yeux verts se gaussait de son homme qui avait fermé les portes et la cheminée d'un sort et qui empêchait toute fuite du survivant hors de ces lieux.

Severus Snape punissait ainsi son compagnon de sa désobéissance et de sa témérité dans les bas-fonds du ministère. Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de mettre ses pieds et ses mains dans des endroits interdits et de lui éviter ainsi à l'avenir de tomber dans des chausse-trappes par naïveté, enfin si on pouvait dire.

Bon il ne pouvait pas le garder ainsi une semaine comme promis, mais un week-end entier devrait suffire. Le morveux rigolait là devant lui, avait-il idée ce sale gosse qu'il allait l'attacher sur le lit, non, certainement pas. Avait-il idée qu'il allait profiter de son corps honteusement et sans tabou ? Non, sinon peut-être ne ricanerait-il pas autant.

Oh ! Aucune crainte à avoir, il avait préparé des potions et un bon lubrifiant. Après tout ils avaient un lien à rétablir. Tiens ! En parlant de lien, pensa Snape, avait-il pris les cordelettes pour……….Oui, souffla rassuré le maître des potions en mettant la main dans sa poche.

-Tu manigances quoi, Severus ?

Personne ne sut par la suite ce qui c'était passé dans les cachots. À mon avis un jeune sorcier avait subit sa punition avec bonheur en se tortillant, en se contorsionnant, en criant et, hein quoi ! Oui bon j'arrête de me faire un film, zut alors plus le droit de rêver !

Bref ! Tout allait bien et chacun avait retrouvé sa place dans le monde magique.

. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour les reviews, il reste un chapitre après celui-là et ce sera la fin de l'histoire. J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment de lecture.

.


	21. Un monde nouveau

Un monde nouveau.

Deux mois plus tard.

.

Personne ne retrouva le corps de l'auror Gaylor. Personne ne demanda où se trouvaient les mangemorts disparus. Personne ne chercha à savoir où se cachait le ministre du monde magique, quoi que là ils auraient pu chercher longtemps. Les gens du Magenmagot moins que les autres ne posèrent de questions embarrassantes. Tout revint à la normale pour eux et c'était là le plus important.

Harry arriva dans son bureau de bonne humeur, il revenait en tant que chef des aurors et à ses côtés se trouvaient Ron et Blaise. Jusqu'à maintenant tout c'était bien passé. Shakelbot était le nouveau ministre, le Magenmagot, sous la houlette d'Albus, n'avait pas protesté et les sorciers et sorcières de Pré-au-lard avait salué cette nomination en fanfare.

Harry décida de rendre une visite aux aurors déchus qui n'avaient fait qu'obéir à Scrimgeour et les intima de choisir une seconde fois, garder leur place ou sortir définitivement et quitter l'Angleterre sans espoir de retour.

Tous biens sûrs acceptèrent de rester, sous certaines conditions évidemment, précisa Harry. Ron devait s'occuper d'eux et leur trouver un travail qui soit en même temps une punition pour ces hommes qui avaient suivi aveuglement un ministre fou. Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir ainsi, il faudra du temps avant qu'ils ne regagnent la confiance des uns et des autres.

Severus quand à lui rangeait son bureau à Poudlard, le travail avait repris depuis quelques semaines. Snape avait récupéré ses anciennes habitudes, la chauve-souris était revenue dans les cachots. Les élèves le craignaient toujours et souvent Severus racontait à Harry ses journées captivantes, comme il le disait si bien. Ils étaient heureux, même si parfois Snape ronchonnait, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il change, il l'avait aimé ainsi et il continuerait de l'aimer ainsi, avec son caractère impossible et sa mauvaise foi évidente.

Blaise et Ron eux, avaient décidé de rester vivre au village, en France. Ils s'y étaient fait un petit nid et se trouvaient très bien là-bas. Galaad et Jaylis, pas encore ensemble, ce qui n'allait pas tarder, d'après Ron et Blaise, voulaient rester eux aussi au village. Albus Dumbledore avait rempli sa promesse et avait engagé le vampire comme professeur d'étude aux créatures magiques.

L'homme aux yeux bleus pétillants estimait qu'en les connaissant mieux il serait plus facile de les comprendre, il n'avait pas tort, le vieux fou.

Lucius retourna au manoir Malfoy en emportant son compagnon qu'il ne voulait plus quitter. Connors trouva la maison immense et magnifique. Le jeune métamorphe décida de se trouver un travail malgré les cris outrés d'un certain veela blond qui avait tempêté quelque peu. Bien inutilement d'ailleurs, Connors n'avait nullement été intimidé par les cris de Lucius, il savait comment prendre son veela maintenant.

Le jeune homme s'inscrivit à l'université afin d'étudier la médicomagie et ensuite trouver un emploi à Sainte-mangouste. Lucius capitula, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un despote, et puis si Connors était heureux ainsi et revenait tous les jours au manoir, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le lui interdirait. Bon, aussi son amour ne voulait pas céder, pour une fois un Malfoy n'avait pas gagné la partie et alors ! Il gagnera la prochaine après tout !

Connors savait que cela ne serait pas facile d'entreprendre des études à cause des préjugés, mais avec le temps les mœurs allaient changer. Il en était certain, surtout avec l'aide d'un vieux fou nommé Albus Dumbledore qui était en train de bouleverser le monde magique avec ses idées révolutionnaires.

Dans un clan de loups-garous, un certain Sirius black se promenait lentement devant la maison de Remus. Il était encore fragile mais le maraudeur avait du courage à revendre et Remus le soutenait de toutes ses forces afin qu'il s'accroche. Là il allait mieux, Merlin merci !

Sans Remus, son amour, comment aurait-il fait ? Soupira l'animagus. Son amant qui le regardait depuis la maison avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres de le voir marcher seul pour la première fois. Comment pourra-t-il les remercier tous de l'avoir sorti de là ? C'est un véritable miracle qu'il soit vivant, oui un miracle.

Harry était venu le voir plusieurs fois avec Snape, bon Severus maintenant, Harry lui avait demandé expressément de l'appeler ainsi. Franchement il n'y voyait aucune objection, leur haine du passé était belle et bien finie. Ce soir il avait hâte de se retrouver avec Moony, le loup ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, Sirius Black le maraudeur était de retour, et Remus allait devoir faire attention à ses fesses car ce soir Sirius avait décidé de passer une nuit torride et Remus allait aimer ça sans aucun doute.

Le lycanthrope ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois en deux mois et là c'était assez, il le voulait désespérément, il voulait le sentir et le caresser. Il voulait recommencer sa vie avec Remus, et cette fois-ci il tâchera de la garder, sa vie.

Draco regarda les premières gouttes de pluie tomber sur le village de France là où il se trouvait avec Zackarius. Les deux avaient voulu rester ici, Draco en tant que potionniste et guérisseur et Zack pour continuer d'accueillir les créatures magiques qui n'avaient nulle part où aller. Galaad était là aussi, l'incube avait le devoir d'installer les hommes et femmes, qui comme lui, n'avait pas de foyer, qui comme lui n'avait pas de famille, avec Zack ils faisaient un travail formidable.

Un matin l'incube vit arriver Jaylis vêtu magnifiquement d'un pantalon de cuir fauve et d'une chemise blanche. Il était superbe et l'homme bleu sentit son cœur tambouriner atrocement dans sa poitrine. Les cheveux du vampire attrapaient la lumière, ses yeux brillaient d'envie, ses sens bouillonnaient littéralement.

Galaad s'arrêta sur sa lancée, alors qu'il allait chez Draco, et le fixa surpris. Pour qui Jaylis avait revêtu ce pantalon et cette chemise indécente ? Pour qui ses yeux brillaient-ils aussi fort ? Si un autre homme voulait le lui prendre il allait faire un carnage, pas question que son vampire soit amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui !

-Où vas-tu ainsi ? Questionna-t-il assez abruptement en toisant de toute sa hauteur l'homme ténébreux qui s'était approché de lui.

-Voir mon homme, répondit Jaylis en s'arrêtant devant Galaad dont les yeux se mirent à devenir sombres.

-Ton homme ? S'exclama l'incube. Et tu te promènes vêtu ainsi pour lui ? Tu n'as pas des vêtements plus décents que cette chemise à moitié transparente ? Et ce pantalon, où es-tu allé le chercher ?

Galaad s'énervait de plus en plus, et plus l'incube s'agitait plus Jaylis était heureux.

-Depuis quand tu fréquentes quelqu'un dans ce village ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

-En vérité nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble, je venais lui dire que j'étais amoureux de lui. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne me repoussera pas.

-Tu te fous de moi en plus ! Comment je n'ai rien vu, alors là je n'y crois pas !

-Pourtant j'ai déjà fait des sous-entendus devant lui mais il n'a rien remarqué, alors je me suis dit que j'allais foncer cette fois.

-Je veux savoir de qui il s'agit, il ne restera pas longtemps dans ce village, dis-moi son nom, Jaylis ? Se mit à gronder Galaad en se redressant encore un peu plus pour l'intimider.

-Galaad de Lonys.

Clignement d'yeux hagard pour un incube perturbé.

-Quoi……tu as dit, heu moi !

-Si je me suis fait beau, quoi que je le sois toujours, rigola le vampire qui pour le coup ressemblait à un certain blond. C'est pour toi, Galaad.

-Alors tu ne vas voir personne d'autre ? Il n'y a pas de petit-ami dans ce village qui t'attende ?

-Non, aucun, je veux que tu sois le seul, n'as-tu pas encore compris que tu es unique pour moi ? N'as-tu pas compris que je t'aime et que je veux partager ma vie avec toi ?

L'incube n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour enlacer son compagnon, Jaylis en profita pour les faire disparaître et réapparaître dans la chambre de Galaad. Une belle chambre verte pâle munie d'un grand lit à baldaquin aux tentures cerise, une belle chambre que l'incube avait arrangée avec grand soin de ses propres mains.

Le prédateur qu'était le vampire se jeta le premier sur son compagnon, les vêtements furent un lointain souvenir deux secondes plus tard et Galaad ricana de voir le vampire si pressé, si désireux de le sentir sur lui et de le recouvrir de son corps.

L'étreinte fut sauvage, les deux hommes s'aimèrent avec avidité et passion. C'est l'incube qui pénétra le vampire, il savait qu'il serait le dominant et que Jaylis le laisserait faire, même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il savait aussi qu'un jour il faudra qu'il parle de calice, mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé, ils avaient le temps de voir.

Le vampire soupira entre les bras de son homme, il se sentait bien et apaisé. Galaad reprit ses caresses et Jaylis y répondit volontiers.

-Tu es très actif, mon amour, je ne m'en plains pas, loin de moi cette idée. Cependant, ajouta Jaylis en rampant sur le corps de Galaad, laisse-moi faire cette fois.

-Vas-y, étonne-moi, fais de moi tout ce que tu voudras, siffla Galaad alors que Jaylis venait d'engloutir sa virilité entièrement.

Des bruits résonnèrent dans cette chambre pendant des heures, les deux hommes étaient insatiables. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois et s'endormirent sur le soir, repus et heureux. La vie enfin leur souriait et ces deux hommes n'allaient plus se lâcher, ils s'étaient trouvés comme Connors et Lucius comme Severus et Harry, comme Ron et Blaise, comme Draco et Zack et enfin comme Remus et Sirius.

Ce même soir, d'ailleurs, Sirius réapprenait avec le loup, l'amour. Remus ne put résister au regard de l'animagus qui brûlait de désir en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

-Toi tu as une idée derrière les oreilles ! Accusa le loup en rigolant.

-Moi, non ! Pourquoi tu crois toujours que je sois ainsi, j'ai changé je te signale, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Sirius black.

-C'est ça ! Regarde-toi là, tu calcules encore un truc pas possible, Siri.

-Viens te coucher, chuchota l'animagus qui s'était déjà allongé entre les draps, complètement nu.

-Est-ce que tu crois me tromper ? Tu crois que mon flaire ne me dit pas ce que tu manigances ?

-Ton flaire peut bien te raconter ce qu'il veut, moi je sais que je te désire, Remus. Et ce soir j'ai besoin de toi, mon amour.

Le professeur Lupin eut un rictus machiavélique, il se déshabilla et s'enfouit sous les draps puis attrapa le corps de son amant et le plaqua contre le sien.

-Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais, Siri. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre moi non plus.

-Alors aime-moi, Remus, fais-moi me sentir vivant, prend mon corps et fais-moi tien de nouveau.

Les deux hommes s'aimèrent fougueusement toute la nuit. Ils crièrent de plaisir, leur plaisir. Les coups de reins de Remus étaient violents et enflammés. Les virilités se gorgèrent douloureusement, l'attente avait été si longue avant qu'ils ne puissent faire l'amour à nouveau. Sirius apprécia la hargne de Remus, il cria quand le loup le mordit à l'épaule et y laissa l'empreinte de ses dents.

Les draps se souviendront longtemps de la vigueur des deux amants, de la semence de Sirius qui arriva par à coup entre les doigts du loup. La chambre se souviendra des doux murmures et des baisers échangés et de l'orgasme foudroyant du lycan.

Sirius et Remus se promirent de profiter de leur seconde chance, d'éviter les traquenards et Sirius dut promettre de rester loin des sottises propres à lui-même. Remus savait qu'il parlait pour ne rien dire car Sirius resterait toujours Sirius. Et finalement il l'aimait aussi un peu pour ça.

Harry revint fourbu de sa journée de travail, le silence était un vrai régal dans les cachots. Severus devait l'attendre avec impatience, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés aussi longtemps.

-Enfin, te voilà morveux ! Tu en as mis du temps, voilà deux heures que je t'attends !

-Deux heures, déjà !

-As-tu oublié que tu devais voir Pompom ce soir ?

-Merdum, oui tu as raison, j'ai complètement oublié.

-N'as-tu pas été malade aujourd'hui ? As-tu mangé correctement ce midi ? J'ai dit à Ron et à Blaise de te surveiller et s'ils ne l'ont pas fait ils auront de mes nouvelles !

-Sev chéri, tu deviens tyrannique là ! Et ça me contrarie, et tu sais que je ne dois pas être contrarié, susurra doucereusement Harry Potter.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, je sais que tu n'es pas ennuyé, tu dis juste ça pour que j'arrête de te harceler.

-Ah tu vois ! Toi-même tu reconnais que tu me harcèles, ricana le survivant.

-Allons-y, tu n'y écoperas pas, tu veux savoir et bien tu sauras !

-Je sais déjà ce que j'ai, Severus, pourquoi tu m'obliges à y aller ? Se plaignit le jeune homme.

-Question de sécurité, attendre un bébé ne se traite pas à la légère, gronda le maître des potions. Voilà déjà un mois que tu retardes ce moment.

-Bon d'accord j'y vais, capitula le plus jeune. Sinon tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille.

-Je t'accompagne, morveux, je veux savoir ce que Pompom va te dire. Et pas la peine de rouspéter !

Les deux hommes quittèrent les cachots et le veela attrapa la main de son compagnon en croisant leurs doigts amoureusement. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, pensa l'homme qui sourit, ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent joyeusement. Un bébé de Harry, le rêve de toute sa vie et c'est son amour qui allait lui faire ce cadeau.

Le château de Poudlard décidément faisait bien des heureux, la vie avait reprit son chemin, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes et Albus Dumbledore avala, pour la trentième fois, un de ses bonbons au citron en souriant devant le tableau de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard en leur faisant un clin d'œil de l'air de dire.

« Vous voyez, moi aussi je sais rendre les gens heureux avec mes manigances, comme quoi ça sert d'être manipulateur tant qu'on le fait pour le bien des personnes que l'on aime ! »

.

FIN

.Merci aux anonymes et à tous les autres. à la prochaine fiction, bisous, sorciere noire.


End file.
